Demon's Daughter
by Kyuubi-Hime's WitchBlood360
Summary: What if the reason for the Kyuubi attacking was different? What if Hinata was not Hiashi's daughter? How different would her life be? Warning: lemons, Gore, language, OC's. Due to reader concerns, I have decided to just mention that this is an MA rated story, please take that into consideration. Thanks! Hime-chan.
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi yall! this is my second fanfic and I'm gonna make this a chapter story!

Kyuubi: *groans* Hime... your doing it again...

Me: O.o ummm...thats not me

Kyuubi: then who... AAAAAAAH!

Me: O.o . this is probably gonna be naruhina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... If I did Sakura wouldnt be alive

The moon was shining down on the slumbering village as a lone figure was walking through the forest that surrounded it. Moonlight eyes gazed around her warily as she got closer and closer to the clearing where her lover would be waiting for her.

As she stepped into the clearing, she relaxed her guard and walked towards the stream that ran through the clearing. She sat on the bank and thought of the day's events. The hospital visit, the news, the official naming of the heir to the Hyuuga clan… the knowledge that she would have to leave the village to be with the man she loved. When she thought about leaving the village, she could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks.

She wiped her hand over her eyes to dry her tears and make them disappear. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she did not feel his presence behind her. Only when she heard a twig snap close behind her, did she look up at the blood red eyes of her love.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked her in his rough voice. He studied her with narrowed eyes, as if trying to find an injury that he could not see. She smiled softly up at him.

"Nothing's wrong, Kyuubi." She said softly. He studied her for a second longer, and then grunted out something of female hormones. She smiled a happy smile towards the redheaded male. _Kyuubi…_ she thought sadly.

It was true. She fell in love with the Nine-Tailed Demon fox; the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. She remembered the day she first met him, an injured young fox with nine tails, her using her Byakugan and seeing that he was a demon in his true form, her torn between helping him and just leaving him there, then looking into his big red eyes and seeing the pain there.

She helped him and fell in love that day. She told herself that she would leave him alone the next day and never see him again, but then she came back the day after and found a young man with nine fox tails training. They had talked to each other and she found herself coming often.

It was not long before she confessed that she loved him and he said he loved her too… they had made love that night. He was gentle and sweet, not like all those legends said he would be.

And, after today… she would never see him again. Tears sprung to her eyes once more, but she held them back. She did not want to ruin her last night with him by shedding her tears. She wanted to love him one last time, before she had to marry a man she barely knew… the Hyuuga Head.

"Hinako?" Kyuubi questioned when he saw her tear bright eyes. She shook her head and looked up at him with a small, sad smile. He had an ominous feeling about that smile. But he shrugged it off as nothing.

She motioned to him to come and sit with her. He wrapped her up in his tails to keep her warm, hearing her sighing in satisfaction. She leaned her head on his chest and looked up at the stars. He kissed her softly, wanting to make her feel better.

Lemon Scene! ;)

She sighed again in pleasure as she felt his lips cover hers in a deep kiss. She leaned into the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

He kissed her with all the feelings he felt for her. He felt so happy with her here in his arms, kissing him passionately. He felt her arms slide up behind his neck and lowered her to the ground gently.

When she was on her back he proceeded to remove her clothes. First to go was her jacket, the tank top went next, then her bra. When that annoying piece of clothing was off he started fondling her breasts and kissing her collarbone.

Her eyes fluttered shut with all the sensations running through her. She felt amazing when Kyuubi suckled her nipple, teeth gently scraping the tender flesh. She moaned quietly when he lightly pinched her other nipple.

Becoming impatient with the clothes on her lover, she quickly removed his t-shirt and ran her hands hungrily down his chest, lightly skimming over his toned abs, then back up.

Kyuubi growled lowly in his throat, enjoying the feeling of her soft hands on his body. He could feel the impatient throbbing of his member that was trapped in his pants. He removed her pants, disposing of her panties a second after.

Hinako felt cool air on her skin as Kyuubi removed her pants, and she gasped when he started making his way to her most intimate spot. She moaned when he reached her throbbing core and ran his hungry tongue over it lightly.

Kyuubi enjoyed the view of his lovers flushed face scrunched up in the pleasure that he was giving her. He returned his concentration back to the task he was doing. He loved her sweet taste and lapped at it happily and in abandon.

Her moans got louder and louder as she neared her peak. "Ngh… Kyuu-kun…oh! P-please, I-I need…ah…I need you." She managed to say between gasps of pleasure. She felt, rather than saw, his smirk at her words.

"Are you sure, Hime? Do you really need me?"

"Yes! Please, please Kyuubi!" He smirked at her answer. She always demanded when she was in the throes of passion. He lifted himself up and got rid of his uncomfortable pants, his erection standing proudly for her to see.

Her lust filled gaze fixed on his erection and she moaned once more, whimpering at the sight of her lover's thick length. Her lay on top of her again and positioned himself at her entrance.

He looked at her face as he quickly thrust into her, groaning when he felt her tight heat clench around him. "Fuck, you're so tight, Hime!" He groaned and she moaned.

"Kyuubi! Move, please!" She whimpered, and he was happy to oblige. He started at a steady pace, moving out of her slowly before thrusting into her quickly.

She was going crazy with his sweet torture, trying to make him move faster in her. She looked up at his face and into his eyes, seeing amusement and lust in the glowing orbs.

"Kyuu-kun! Stop teasing!" She accused. He chuckled and set at a faster pace, groaning out her name. It was not long before she came and he quickly followed, panting her name.

Hinako felt sleepy and satisfied as she looked up at Kyuubi. Smiling brightly she placed his hand on her belly and looked into his eyes. He looked confused and gave her a questioning stare.

"A baby. We're having a baby Kyuubi." Her voice chocking up as she saw the surprise in his eyes. Then the delight and love filled them and he looked at her happily. He kissed her passionately.

When they broke for air he looked deep in her eyes. "I love you Hinako." He whispered to her softly, voice full of warmth.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Kyuubi. I will always love you."

Kyuubi looked at her. Her beautiful lavender eyes were full of sadness and grief. Why did those words sound so much like goodbye?

Me: ok, Hinako is Hinata's mom so that means Hinata is the 'Demons Daughter' in this story, just in case you were wondering. And yes... Hiashi hates Hinata because she is not his daughter... lol XD anyway... the second hapter is probably going to be shorter, because its the reason why the Kyuubi attacks.

Kyuubi: Please read and review... it'll make her write faster


	2. Chapter 2

Me: i feel loved!

Kyuubi: why?

Me: i would like to thank the following authors:

**serinitiy69**

**ayame0217**

**lanky nathan**

**P5yCH0**

**draugeltheshadow**

**bloody wolf26**

**top kid**

**narutos vixen**

**thank you all so much! you inspired and encouraged me to write the second chappy... sorry no lemons**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto... :'(**

Blood red eyes gazed over the sleeping village called Konoha. In his gaze you could clearly see that he was worried. His mate, Hinako, never missed a day to come and visit him, not even when she was sick. He was starting to think that maybe he should cross the demon laws(1) and slip into the village to see her.

Kyuubi knew there was a reason as to why she could not come to visit him. He knew everything about her selfish clan and wanted to do nothing more than to slice his claws through the body of all the clan members. His eyes hardened as he thought of the possibilities as to why she could not come.

It had been well over six months since she told him that she was pregnant. He knew she would not deny him from seeing his child, no matter what. He was overjoyed at the thought of having a Kit with the woman he loved; he had even seen his life go through the years, seeing him marry her, the child they conceived being born, living peacefully with her at the edge of her home village, him teaching his son or daughter their first jutsu, soothing their fears of being hated by the village for being half a demon, seeing them gain tails and getting stronger, teasing his son about his first girlfriend, chasing away every boy who tried to touch his daughter… watching the seasons pass as his family got bigger and bigger.

Kyuubi smiled a small warm smile at the thought of how rich his life would be. No longer being chased away by hate filled villagers, no longer going to sleep alone, no longer living without love… settling down and having a family, living a life full of love and peace.

He sighed wistfully, reaching back into his pants pockets and pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it and looked at the ring. It was a plain gold band with red rubies set in a flower pattern, the gem was mixed with his chakra(2), which made it stronger than a diamond and bound his mate with him for life.

So many centuries without being able to give this ring to someone and cherishing that person for all eternity. So long…

His thoughts were interrupted by rustling bushes. Putting the ring back into the box and then back into his pocket, he stood and went to check what all the noise was about. He hoped that it was Hinako; he had missed her when she would not come.

He got closer and closer to the bush where he had heard the rustling and peeked behind it. There standing as if waiting for him, stood a young dove. He recognized her immediately as a summon and asked what she was doing here.

The dove looked at him critically, and then said, "Are you Kyuubi?" He nodded his head and she huffed at him, mumbling something about foxes.

Becoming irritated, he said, "Why are you searching for me?"

She looked up at him, huffed once more before puffing out her chest and saying in a soft but clear voice, "Lady Hinako wished me to tell you that she would not be able to meet you any longer and that she must part ways with you."

He stood there, staring at the proud little bird. Finally he croaked out a "What?"

She sighed. "I said-"

"I heard you the first time." Kyuubi snapped at her. "What I don't understand is why? I thought she loved me." He said sadly, looking down at the floor, remembering the tender words they had exchanged, the times she would look at him with her gentle, loving eyes.

The dove sighed sadly. "She does love you… it's just that… well… she-"

"Spit it out." He snarled. "I bet it's her clan forbidding her from coming. Maybe they locked her up in her room so as to keep her away from me. Or maybe they-"

"They did nothing." Stated the dove, sighing in annoyance. "It's just that she… she's married." She finally said.

Kyuubi stared at her dumbly. Married? How? When? He searched his head for the answers but came up with a blank. All he could think was why didn't she come to say goodbye to me?_ She did._ He thought. _I just didn't think that… that she would leave me at the time._

He closed his eyes and felt a tear drip down his cheek. He felt despair at the thought of his Hinako in another man's arms. He thought of the way that man would kiss her, the way he would make love to her, the way she would look up at him with lust filled eyes.

"How long?" He asked. The dove cocked her head to the side, not understanding what he meant. "How long has she been married?" He asked again.

The dove looked at him with pity in her eyes. "Six months." She answered in a whisper.

His breath hitched. She got married and never told him, she never told him _once_. He could have taken her and run away, no one would have known.

He felt rage consume him. He was going to KILL the bastard who stole Hinako away from him. "Who?" He said voice full of malice and hate.

The dove gulped as she saw red chakra starting to swirl around the mans, no, _Demons_ feet. "Hiashi Hyuuga… head of the Hyuuga clan."

Kyuubi turned away from the summon and looked in the direction of the village. It had the man he wanted to kill hidden behind its walls, stealing kisses from HIS mate. That thought was the last straw and he felt his form shift to its demon form.

"I will destroy you Hiashi, be assured of that. I will destroy you." Then he smiled, or more likely bared his teeth.

With a mighty roar, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, ran towards the village that held his rival, forgetting the dove that was frozen in fear.

Kyuubi roared again, waking the villagers, Civilians and Shinobi alike. Shinobi ran to the village walls to see what had created that fearsome roar. Their eyes widened in fear of what they saw.

They saw a huge demon fox running towards their lovely village. Among these Shinobi was the Yondaime Hokage himself. The Yondaime had been awake for some time, ever since his wife went into labor, he was sad because he heard that his wife had died but left him with a son to take care of. His son was currently resting in his arms when he heard the Kyuubi's roar. He knew of only one way to stop the Kyuubi and that was to seal him away in a child that was only a few hours old.

The only child that was that age was his son, Naruto Uzumaki. He felt his heart hurt at the task he had before him. He sighed and made his way towards the battlefield, carrying his son with him.

Time skip: A few Hours later

"Hold him off until the Hokage has arrived." Shouted one of the Shinobi commanders to his troops, who were exhausted from battling the demon for hours.

"He's here! The Hokage is here!" One of the men shouted.

Kyuubi, confused at what these fools were talking about, turned to look to the side. He saw a giant Toad summon with a man dressed in Kage clothes standing on top of his head, carrying a young child in his arms.

Kyuubi faced him and looked him in the eyes. The man's eyes were a sapphire blue and burned with determination.

Kyuubi studied the man for a few more moments then said, "What are you doing here, Human?"

The man with the blue eyes looked at him and said, "I am here to stop you, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi barked out a humorless laugh and replied, "Let me through to your village and I promise not to kill you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Stated the man.

Kyuubi snorted, this man was surely suicidal. "Very well… PREPARE TO DIE, MORTAL!" He roared and ran towards the Hokage.

The Hokage formed quick hand seals and placed a hand on his son's stomach, pointing the other at the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi let out a furious roar as he realized what the Hokage was doing. As the Kyuubi felt his soul leave his body, he heard the Hokage ask him something.

"Before I die, Kyuubi, I wish to know why you are attacking my village." The Hokage said in a strained voice.

Kyuubi looked at the man and saw the look of sadness in his blue eyes. "I was not here to needlessly kill," Started the Kyuubi in a weak voice. "I was here to collect the woman I love from a man I hate. He stole her from me and… and married her against her will." He looked at the Hokage and said, "Please, forgive me for my thoughtlessness. I just wanted my mate back."

The Hokage had a look of understanding in his eyes. "My wife just died in childbirth." He murmured.

Kyuubi looked at him sadly. "Then you know the feeling of losing the one you love. It made me reckless. I didn't even say goodbye." He stated sadly.

The Hokage smiled thinly. "Tell me, Kyuubi." The Hokage started, "was she pregnant?"

"Yes." Kyuubi sighed.

The Hokage looked at the Kyuubi with warmth in his gaze. "Then you shall live and see your child. However… you will not be able to care for them like a father… maybe… if you protect my son… you will be able to love them still."

Kyuubi looked at the Hokage, the Hokage looked at Kyuubi. They both smiled.

"I'd like that." Kyuubi said softly. After he said those words, he felt his soul transfer from one body to the other. He wrapped his chakra into the chakra of the baby that he was in.

He looked at the child's mind sadly. _I am so sorry… little Kit._

Kyuubi then proceeded to sleep for the next few years dreaming of the day he would be able to see his child.

will post new chappy soon...

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hi no time quickly uploading! will update soon!

It had been three months since the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune was defeated and the fifth Hokage was buried. All through the streets you could hear people yell and bargain with each other. Konoha was at peace once more and no one was complaining for it. Well, no one except for…

"Push! Push, Hinako!"

Yes it is true. The wife of the Hyuuga head was giving birth to their first child. Lady Hinako had gone into labor three hours ago and her husband, Lord Hiashi Hyuuga was not there to see the birth of their son or daughter. The only person, who was in the vicinity when the Lady's water broke, was her best friend, Harina Hyuuga.

Harina and her Lady were peacefully resting in her room when Hinako's water abruptly popped. There was not enough time to call the Hyuuga head and the medical staff, so they opted for the first since neither of them expected Hiashi to come.

Hiashi Hyuuga was, indeed, a cruel man. Everyone in the clan knew that he had only married Hinako for convenience, since she was also a Main Branch Family member. It was whispered that he beat Hinako every day and raped her every night. It might as well have been rape, because Hinako did not love him, and she never will.

Hinako had heard of the Kyuubi attack and had said nothing of it. Instead she had cried every night since… since she found out he had died, that her Kyuu-kun was dead. Her husband had thought it was just a severe case of pregnancy hormones, but her best friend knew better.

About two months ago, Harina had knocked on Hinako's door and demanded what was wrong with her. Hinako had looked up at her and had thrown herself into her best friends arms, crying so much that her sobs had shook them both. Harina had held and comforted her and told her everything was alright.

Hinako had then sobbed and said that nothing was alright, that she would never be able to tell him how sorry she was, how much she loved him. She had said that he would never see their child. Harina had been curious and confused, wasn't she pregnant with Hiashi's child?

"N-n-no." Sobbed Hinako. "N-not his c-c-child. Never h-his c-c-child!" And she had told Harina everything. The meeting, the confession, the heartbreak, everything. She had spared nothing from her best friend's ears. Soon Harina found herself crying with her sister, sharing her pain, because that kind of pain should not be held by one person. She wept for the demons soul, for the man she was never able to meet.

And now they were both here. Alone, Hinako giving birth to her child, with no one there to help them.

"Come on Hinako! I can see the head! Just one more push!" Harina encouraged her.

With a grunt, Hinako pushed once more. Apparently that was all the child needed to come into the world. The cries of a newborn could be heard throughout the Hyuuga compound. Hinako panted and looked up to see her friend washing the baby, cooing softly, trying to calm the child down.

Harina looked towards the tired mother. "It's a girl." She said softly.

Hinako glanced at the child. "Can I hold her?" She whispered. Harina smiled at her and handed her the cloth wrapped bundle, carefully placing her in her mother's arms.

Hinako studied her little daughter. She was absolutely beautiful. She had midnight black-blue hair, and lightly flushed cheeks. The only differences were that she had a few… extra assets. She had one small furry fox tail flowing out behind her and two fluffy fox ears sitting on top of her head, both a dark purple in color. She also had soft whisker marks spreading across her cheeks.

Hinako smiled down at her daughter. As if sensing her mother's approval, the little bundle opened her eyes, and Hinako was blown away at the sight of her daughters eyes. They were not like the other Hyuuga eyes. They were a sparkling purple color and had two slitted fox pupils. It wasn't the abnormal color they were though… it was the emotions flitting in the child's eyes. Confusion, curiosity… and love.

"Hinata…" Hinako breathed out. At her friends questioning look, she said, "Her name. Hinata."

Harina snorted, "She doesn't look like a Hinata to me, more like a Daniela."

"I like the name Hinata." Stated Hinako, then she smiled. "Besides… whenever have I been one to choose proper names?"

They both smiled.

And thus… the story begins.

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

ITS A TIME SKIP OF THIRTEEN YEARS! also you guys are probably asking if kyuubi will ever escape from the seal. Guess what... he does... not telling how or why but he will... it will ruin my plot otherwise!

anyway... enjoy! no lemon in this chapter... ok?

Pale lavender eyes opened from a fitful slumber. The eyes looked around the room, analyzing her surroundings. The girl, who the eyes belonged to, sighed in relief at seeing that she was in her room and not the clearing that she had been dreaming about.

_It was that dream again._ She thought, frowning in displeasure. _I've been having that dream a lot lately. Maybe it will happen… or not. Nothing exciting really happens in my life. _She sighed again and stood from her bed, making her way to her bathroom for a morning shower.

When the water was running, the girl looked into the mirror and studied her reflection thoroughly. She had dark midnight blue-black hair that was styled as a boy cut. Her eyes were the usual Hyuuga eyes, pale lavender grey, but the difference between her eyes and the rest of the family's eyes was that they shone with her emotions, something that was not approved of in her family. She looked at her pale silver skin that covered her body, except for her cheeks, which were dusted with a red blush. Her lips were full, the lower one fuller than the upper.

Her figure was petite but well developed for a thirteen year old girl, her breasts were a lot larger than other girls breasts, whether in her class or not. Her hips were wide and complimented the rest of her body well. She had started developing when she was eleven at an alarming rate, which was one reason for why she wore baggy clothes. The other reason was that she was not as confident with her body, unlike all the other girls. She was shy and reserved, she preferred being in the back of the crowed than at the front of the stage.

She cringed at her reflection. _I look like a model for one of those porn magazines. _She thought in distaste. She turned her eyes from the mirror, but they stuck on her birthmark. Her birthmark was in the shape of a fox and was purple in color. It was settled on the side of her hip, so no one could see. Her mother had always told her never to show anyone her birthmark, so she had not.

She stepped into the now hot shower and proceeded to wash her body. As she was washing her body with her favorite lavender flavored soap, her thoughts dwelled to what her day would be like today.

She scowled. _Today's the exam day. I'm probably going to fail and I'll get laughed at by the whole class. Not that it makes much difference; they already do that on a regular basis._

It was true. Ever since she could remember, she had always done badly in class and her peers thought that because of that she was weak, when actually she had way more chakra than all of them put together… well… everyone except for one boy. She blushed lightly at the thought of him. _Naruto-kun… _she thought with a dreamy sigh.

Naruto Uzumaki. He was known as the class clown and also for being really bad in class. He was always getting bad grades and detentions for his pranks. Although he had been doing better these past few years, he was still one of the lowest people in the class, along with Kiba, Shikamaru, and herself.

He was also the boy who had stolen her heart. She could not really help herself, whenever she thought of the blue eyed, blonde haired, whisker marked boy, she got weak in the knees. He was amazing in her eyes. The way he had so much confidence, so much power… she giggled and finished with her shower quickly.

As she was rummaging through her clothes, she kept thinking about the really cute blonde. _Too bad he only has eyes for Sakura._ The thought saddened her. Yes, her big crush liked someone else. Someone who had way more confidence and charm that her. _Sakura. _Just the thought of the green eyed, pink haired bitch made her want to punch something. _It's not fair._ She thought with tears springing to her eyes. _I love him so much and he only sees Sakura. Why?_

She sniffed and wiped her tears away. _Now's not the time to think about that. _She thought to herself forcefully. _You have more important things to think about than your complicated love life. Like the exam. _

"Hinata! Breakfast!" She heard her mother call up to her.

"I'm coming!" She said loudly. Well as loud as her soft voice would go.

She pulled on her ordinary clothes. Pants, tank top and jacket. Hinata looked forlornly at her clothes, wishing she had enough confidence to wear something a little more daring. She sighed and threw those thoughts to the back of her mind.

She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs to the breakfast room. When she arrived, she saw her father seated at the head of the table, her little sister next to him. She gulped.

Hiashi Hyuuga, the Hyuuga Head, her father. He was a cold and uncaring man. He was horrible and sadistic. He had ruled over the Hyuuga for thirteen years and he looked like he would rule for thirteen more. He hated Hinata and despised her mother, only caring for himself and her younger sister, Hanabi. Hinata did not know why he hated her so much, but she had a hunch that it was because of the incident of the cloud abducting her. Hiashi had been so cold after that day, because his brother had sacrificed himself so that Hiashi would live.

This was also the reason as to why Neji, her cousin, hated the main branch, because his father, Hizashi, had died protecting Hinata's father. _Neji…_ she thought sadly.

Just then Hanabi looked up and noticed her sister standing in the doorway. "Onii-chan!" Shouted the excited eight year old.

Hinata smiled down at her sibling. "Good morning Hanabi-nee-chan." She said happily. She looked up and bowed in respect in front of her father. "G-good m-m-morning father." Hinata said respectfully. Her father looked at her with cold, frozen eyes, and grunted out a grunt.

Hinata quickly took her seat on the opposite of her sister, waiting for her mother to come into the room with breakfast.

She did not have to wait long. First she heard soft footsteps coming from the hallway, then she heard her mother's soft breathes and lastly she smelled the delicious breakfast her mother was carrying with her. She stood up from her place at the table and opened the door for her mother.

"Good morning, Kaa-san!" She said with a warm smile.

Her mother returned the smile and said, "Konichiwa Hinata." She said in a voice that sounded like a soft breeze blowing through the trees. Her mother then proceeded to set the food on the table so that they could enjoy breakfast as a family.

Halfway through breakfast, and Hanabi's incessant chattering, Hiashi turned to Hinata with his cold emotionless eyes. Hinata froze when she felt his icy stare on her and gulped nervously on the suddenly unappetizing food.

"Hinata, have you prepared for the exam today?" Hiashi's voice was coated with icicles and for a moment, Hinata thought she could see her breath.

Hinata bowed her head. _He always picks on me and Kaa-san. _She thought sadly. "Y-yes f-f-father, I h-have p-p-p-prepared for the e-e-exam." She stuttered out nervously.

Hiashi stared at Hinata for a few more moments, and then suddenly lost interest. "I expect you to pass, Hinata. I will not have you embarrassing the Hyuuga if you fail."

"Y-y-yes father." Hinata said softly. "M-may I b-b-b-be excu-excused?" She asked. At her mother's pitiful nod, she quickly stood, grabbed her lunch, stuffing it in her bag, and made her way out of the compound.

_Today is going to be Hell. _She thought as she walked to the Academy.

Meanwhile: in the Academy.

"Hey, Teme!" A blonde haired boy said to his dark haired companion. "What do you think is gonna happen in the exam?"

The dark haired thirteen year old smirked at his best friend. "How do I know? Besides… you wouldn't be able to pass if you had all the questions in front of you." He stated matter of factly.

"Oh, yeah like you could do better, Sasuke!" The hyperactive blonde shouted at the quietly brooding Sasuke.

"Hn, Naruto…" Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"Hey, have you guys seen Hinata?" Said a brown haired teen with red triangles on his cheeks and a dog hidden inside his jacket. "I can't find her anywhere."

Naruto and Sasuke looked around the classroom, searching for the quiet Hyuuga.

"Sorry Kiba, but I don't see her anywhere." Naruto said. "Do you see her, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes… three…two…one…and…"

"S-s-sorry I'm l-late, Iruka-s-sensei!" The soft voice of Hinata burst through the room. Everyone turned their eyes to the blushing and fidgeting in nervousness.

Iruka smiled at the shy Hyuuga, "It's quite alright, Hinata. We haven't even started yet." He said in a reassuring tone.

Hinata sighed in relief and looked around for a place to sit. The only open space was between Sasuke and Naruto. She blanched at the thought of sitting next to the two of them and quickly checked once more to see if she had missed any other empty place. None.

Naruto, thinking that he should help the shy heiress, shouted out, "Hey, Hinata! You can sit next to me and Sasuke if you want!" To which the Hyuuga blushed and quickly moved to the seat.

_She's kinda cute when she blushes like that… _Naruto thought, blushing lightly at his thoughts. _WHAT AM I THINKING! I like Sakura! Don't I?_

"O.K class," Iruka said from the front of the class room. "Today is the exam day, which means you will either pass," At this half of the class smirked, A.K.A the geniuses, "or fail." At this the other half gulped, A.K.A the under graders.

Iruka looked at his class, his eyes lingering on Naruto and Hinata. "Alright. To pass the exam, you will need to do two jutsus. Henge," Iruka turned himself into one of the students, "and the clone making jutsu." Three Iruka's popped next to the original, looking exactly like him. "You, as the examinees, have to do each of them perfectly if you want to pass. So good luck to you all! The first to be examined is… Sasuke Uchiha."

"Good luck, Teme." Naruto said to his friend.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "Luck has got nothing to do with it." He replied.

"The exams have now begun!" Iruka shouted once more.

3 hours later.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you're up!" Iruka shouted.

Hinata gulped in nervousness. She stood and made her way to the exam room, hearing people whisper behind her back, snickering and betting on how she would not pass.

"Look at her!"

"She's not gonna pass!"

"I bet you she'll completely mess up! I mean, have you seen her in class?"

Hinata's shoulders drooped at all the negative comments she was getting. Just before she opened the door to the exam room she heard Naruto calling out to her.

"Hinata! You're gonna do awesome in this exam! Believe it!" Naruto finished with a huge grin on his face.

Hinata blushed and looked determinedly at the door. _Naruto-kun's right… I can do it! _She held her head high and walked into the room.

Hinata stood in front of the two examiners, Iruka and Mizuki, ready to start whenever they told her to.

"O.K Hinata. Start whenever you're ready." Iruka said with a smile to the timid Hyuuga. Hinata nodded her head and did the necessary hand seals for the clone jutsu. Two perfect replicas of Hinata popped into existence, but the third one looked like a demented pig.

Hinata sweat dropped at the sight of one of her clones. Iruka just smiled and jotted something down on his note book.

"Good Hinata! Now I want you to Henge yourself to look like me, O.K?" Iruka said kindly. Hinata nodded and did another set of hand signs in quick succession. She and one of her clones looked like Iruka and the other… did not. Iruka looked at the clone and sighed.

With a tired smile he said, "Congratulations, Hinata. You managed to pass by two marks." He handed her a head band which she gratefully took, bowing to him happily. Hinata left the room, now a Konoha Shinobi.

"Naruto, you're up!" Iruka shouted to the nervous blonde.

"G-good l-l-luck, N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said, blushing a fiery red.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said enthusiastically, flashing Hinata a confidant smile. She giggled and rushed by him quickly.

Kyuubi was watching this exchange from the back of Naruto's mind. He smiled in amusement and warmth._ It is time._ He thought to himself.

Naruto stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki, prepared to start the exam. Iruka sighed and looked at his blonde student.

"Naruto I want you to create the clones now." Iruka said, expecting Naruto to finally get the jutsu correct. Naruto nodded and did the hand signs for the clone jutsu. _Today's the day I pass and graduate._ He thought. _I WILL be a Konoha Shinobi, and in time… the Hokage! _

As the smoke cleared from the room, the examiners looked around the room, looking for Naruto's clones. They finally saw it. It was lying on the floor and was very faded; they could barely even see it.

"YOU FAILED!" Iruka shouted at the loud blonde.

"Iruka, maybe we should just let him pass. After all… this is the third time he is doing this exam." Mizuki said in a patient voice.

"No Mizuki. They have to make at least TWO perfect clones, and if they can three. Naruto cannot pass because he is not even able to make ONE clone! I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't be a Shinobi." Iruka stated sadly.

"But-but Iruka-sensei-"Naruto tried to say.

"No Naruto. I'm sorry. You're dismissed." Iruka said tiredly.

Naruto stood there for a second with his head down, and then walked out of the room dejectedly. Once he was out he moved to quickly sit in his seat, waiting for the exam to be over.

"Congratulations to all of you who passed the exam! You are now official Konoha Shinobi. Team listing will be held tomorrow. Goodbye." Iruka said.

The students ran outside to tell their parents the good news. Every student except Naruto, who went to sit on the swing in the playground. He could hear the parents congratulating their children. A tear fell down his cheek as he sat there, all alone. As he sat there, he heard some of the parents whispering about him.

"I can't believe they are allowing that-that thing to go to school."

"I heard he failed. Thank goodness, can you imagine what would happen if he passed?"

"Demon whelp. I'm so glad that they refused to let him pass."

He heard more whispers like this and he was not the only one. Hinata could hear all the nasty rumors that the parents were saying about Naruto and could not help but feel sorry for him. He had no parents and he had no friends. It was so painful that she felt like crying. As she made her mind up on whether or not to go and comfort him, but when she turned back to go up to him, he had disappeared.

_Naruto-kun… _she thought sadly, feeling tears prick her eyes.

by the way i never explained those things in chapter two... 1) there will be more references and Kyuubi will tell you more about them in later chaps... 2) ummm... what was number two again?

WELL READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: OMGSH I MADE A LONG CHAPTER! O.o

Kyuubi: umm... congrats?

Me: have i told you who i love?

Kyuubi: no hime you havent.

Me: well... i LOVE MY REVIEWERS!THANK YOU ALL!

Kyuubi: groans this is going to be a looooooooooooooooong day...

Sky blue eyes gazed across the village as the young boy sat atop the Hokage Mountain. It was not fair, he had tried so hard and it had all gone to waste. He would never become Hokage now; he could not even pass a simple exam, or make a proper clone, for that matter. How was he supposed to protect his village if he could not even do a simple jutsu? _Man… I really messed up this time. _He thought sadly.

Naruto Uzumaki, self proclaimed future Hokage, was not able to do the easiest of all jutsus. His life had never been good, it always sucked. His mother and father had died when he was still a baby, leaving him in an orphanage for the first four years of his life. Later he was kicked out of the orphanage for starting a fight with another boy who had picked on him, so he stayed in the park for another three years, being chased by villagers at any chance they got, and living off scraps left in the streets and occasionally a bowl or two of Ramen. On his seventh birthday the Third Hokage, Sarutobi (I have no idea what his first name is :P) had found him sleeping on the bench in the park and had taken pity on him. He had given him an apartment that was in one of the quieter places in Konoha, and had given enough money to sustain him for a few years. That was the first real home Naruto ever had… and the first person he befriended, the Hokage.

Sarutobi had told Naruto stories about all the other Hokage's of the village, inspiring Naruto to become a ninja and to protect his village. Naruto's favorite Hokage was probably the Fourth, the Yondaime Hokage. It was not only because he was wickedly strong, but because he had defeated the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. It was because of the Fourths story that he wanted to become Hokage.

And yet here he was, sitting atop Hokage Mountain, wishing that he had passed his exam. _Who am I kiddin'? I'll never become Hokage._ He sighed sadly, looking up at the sky, wishing, just wishing that something would change his life.

"Naruto? Is that you?" he heard someone inquire from behind him. He turned to face where the voice was coming from and saw Mizuki, the other examiner, the one that had pleaded with Iruka to let him pass.

Mizuki was a tall, slim man, somewhere in his mid thirties with dark brown shoulder length hair. His eyes were sunk into his skull, giving him the image of a sick man. Naruto had only seen him twice, once when he was talking to the Hokage, and in the exam.

"Hiya Mizuki-sensei. What's up?" He asked casually, not meeting the man's eyes.

"Oh, I was just walking around when I saw you sitting up here, and I thought I should come up here to keep you company. Can I sit?" Mizuki asked, gesturing to the empty place beside Naruto. "Sure." Naruto said simply, scooting up a bit more.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Mizuki then sighed and looked at Naruto. "Look, Naruto, I know you must be upset that you didn't pass the exam, but don't take it so hard. And please don't blame Iruka for not letting you pass. It's not him who wrote the rules." He said quietly to the blonde sitting next to him.

"But he could have let me pass!" Naruto said, upset at his teacher for not cutting him some slack. "I mean, it's… just not fair, it's like he doesn't want me to pass." He said dejectedly looking at his feet.

Mizuki sighed. "It's not that he doesn't want you to pass. It's… well, it's just that when he looks at you… he sees himself. He was also an orphan, you know?"

"Really? I remind him of himself?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah. His parents died when he was really young and he's been alone ever since. He has no family, just like you Naruto." Mizuki turned to look at the blonde again. "That's why he wants you to pass. But he wants you to do it the right way, not because he helped you pass, but because you did it by yourself."

Naruto stared at Mizuki for a moment, then turned his head and sighed once more. "It doesn't matter anyway." He stated sadly, looking at the ground like if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I'll never pass that exam. No matter how hard I try, I never get the clone jutsu right. I'm not strong enough, or I just don't have enough chakra control."

Mizuki smirked. _This kid is too easy. _He thought evilly. "Well, you're actually wrong with that." He stated calmly, looking disinterested, while on the inside he was jumping for joy at the boy's eager expression. "Listen and listen carefully…"

Three hours later:

"Hokage-sama! The scroll of forbidden jutsus! It's gone!" A panicked ninja said as he ran into the Hokage's office.

"What!" Yelled Iruka, who was also in the Hokage's office at this time. "What do you mean it's gone? It was fucking guarded by ANBU!" He shouted, equally panicked.

"Both of you calm down." Said Sarutobi calmly. "Now, Ruskin, tell us who took the scroll."

The flustered Shinobi told the Hokage on what happened to the scroll. "…and we found it gone!" he finished in a rush.

"Do you know who did it?" Asked the Hokage curiously.

Ruskin nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama, the guards on duty told me that Naruto had knocked them out with knockout gas." He said.

Sarutobi and Iruka sighed in annoyance. Naruto, again! "Why can't that boy keep himself out of trouble?" The aged Hokage asked himself. He looked at Ruskin. "Summon all Chunin Shinobi at once! Tell them it's an emergency."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Ruskin disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Iruka," Iruka turned to his Hokage, waiting for his orders. "Start the search for Naruto. Something tells me he'll be near one of the training grounds." Iruka nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage reached into his desk and pulled out his crystal ball, chanting the jutsu to activate it. _Now, let's see who the true master mind behind this is. _He thought to himself, making himself comfortable for the show.

An hour later:

Iruka eventually found Naruto. He was sweaty, dirty and had scratches on his jacket.

"Found you!" Iruka said in his scary teacher's voice. Naruto turned to the voice, scratching the back of his neck and grinning nervously.

"Hehe, hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto said in a nervous voice, looking up at his teacher. His blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Naruto…" Iruka started in a voice that promised pain. "Why do you have the scroll of forbidden jutsus in your hands?" He asked.

"Oh, this?" Naruto said, holding out the scroll in question. He smiled happily. "Mizuki-sensei told me that it would help me get stronger and strengthen my chakra control. He told me that if I master one of these jutsus, you'd let me pass!" he finished enthusiastically, looking up at Iruka with hopeful eyes.

Iruka looked surprised. _Mizuki told Naruto to steal the scroll? Why?_ "Naruto," Iruka said slowly. "You do know that if I hadn't found you, you'd be stuck in jail by now, right?"

"Yeah, I fig- wait a minute!" Naruto said, eyes growing wide. "No, I didn't actually! Mizuki-sensei told me that when I finished mastering one of the jutsus, he'd meet me here and convince you to pass me!" His eyes filled with tears. "Did… did he-"

"Naruto, don't listen to him!" Mizuki shouted from a tree branch above them. "He's lying, Naruto. He just doesn't want you to pass; he doesn't want you to obtain your goal for becoming Hokage!" He finished, glaring at Iruka, as if to prove his point.

"What are you talking about, you traitor!" Iruka shouted, enraged that Mizuki would use Naruto to steal the scroll. "The only one who's lying is you Mizuki! How could you use Naruto like some tool?"

"You're the one who is using him like a tool!" Mizuki said with an evil glint in his eyes. "After all… you haven't told him anything… have you?"

Iruka's eyes widened. _Surely Mizuki… he wouldn't… would he? _"Mizuki, don't you dare tell Naruto! It's forbidden!"

Mizuki only smirked at Iruka's antics. "Oh, so you haven't told him have you? Well, how about I be the good teacher and tell Naruto why he's hated so much by the village, hmm?"

"No!" Iruka shouted.

Mizuki ignored Iruka and turned to Naruto. "Have you ever wondered why you're so hated by the village, Naruto? Have you wondered why people chased you around the village for no reason? Well have you?" Naruto reluctantly nodded, he had wondered those things and more. Mizuki smirked in triumph. "Well, I'll tell you. Thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi attacked the village. A lot of ninjas were killed by that demon, nobody could harm it, and nobody could kill it! So our Yondaime went to battle the beast with nothing but a child in his arms. You see, the Kyuubi could not be killed, only sealed away, but it had to be a child that had only been born a few hours before, who's chakra coils weren't developed yet. So to defeat the beast, the Yondaime sealed the demon in a child… and do you know who that child was, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, too stunned to speak, an ominous feeling in his gut. _So… there's a kid out there in the village that has the demon sealed in him. Poor guy. _Naruto thought, pitying the poor person.

Mizuki smirked at Naruto's denseness. "That child… was you Naruto. You are the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki! This is why everyone hates you! Even Iruka hates your guts. Do you know why?"

Iruka, who had been frozen speechless, finally broke out of his thoughts. "STOP! Mizuki don't-"

"Because the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune killed his parents! That's why!" Mizuki continued, ignoring Iruka's protest. "He's the biggest liar I know! He lies about caring for you, when he actually wished he could carve your heart out of your chest! Now die demon turd!" after he finished his words, Mizuki pulled a huge ass shuriken off his back and threw it at Naruto, aiming for his heart.

"Naruto! No!" Iruka shouted, pushing Naruto out of the way, stepping in front of the shuriken.

Naruto was shoved out of his thoughts and memories when he felt Iruka push him out the way. He looked up at Iruka, shocked that he would save his life. He heard Iruka coughing, felt the blood fall onto his face.

"Why?" He whispered up at his teacher. Did he want to finish him off himself?

"Because… we're the same." Iruka managed to choke the words out. He looked Naruto in the eye and continued. "When my parents died, everybody ignored me. They just turned their backs on me; nobody wanted anything to do with me. So I became the class clown, I pulled pranks that others were too afraid of doing, just so I would be recognized and acknowledged. But… but it hurt, it so much when I got into trouble and I would get punished. So I changed my ways and eventually graduated." He finished in a tired voice. "That's what I want for you. I want you to change so that you can graduate and become a great ninja."

"How touching." Mizuki sneered from behind them. "Do you really believe him Naruto? He's just saying that to get the scroll from you. Give me the scroll Naruto, and I'll let you and your pathetic _sensei_," he said the word like it burned his tongue, "both live." He finished simply.

Now Naruto, who was so confused, angry and hurt that he did the only thing he knew how to do really well. He ran.

"Naruto, come back!" Iruka shouted after him.

Mizuki looked at Iruka for a few seconds then turned away from him and followed Naruto. _I can't let Mizuki get his hands on the scroll._ Iruka thought determinedly, pulling the shuriken out of his back and leaping after his student and the traitor.

Somewhere else:

Mizuki could see Naruto jumping from tree to tree a few feet in front of him. _Ha! I found you, demon!_ He thought to himself as he Henged himself to look like Iruka. "Naruto!" he called out, imitating Iruka's voice perfectly. "Naruto, give me the scroll. I can get it to the Hokage's office and far away from Mizuki! Quickly, he's following us!"

Mizuki was surprised to say the least when Naruto budge him off the tree and hit him to a tree, dispelling the Henge.

"How did you know? How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" He gasped out in surprise.

Naruto smiled from where he was sitting in front of a tree. "Because…" He started as he dispelled his Henge. "…I am the real Iruka." He said smugly.

Mizuki gritted his teeth in annoyance. _Of course, Iruka would know who is the real him. _He thought bitterly. "I was going to kill you later." He said, pulling out another huge ass shuriken. "But I changed my mind. I just have one question though." He said, true puzzlement in his voice. "Why are you protecting the demon? I thought you hated him."

In bushes near Mizuki and Iruka:

Naruto held his breath, waiting for Iruka's answer. He did not know why the answer mattered so much, but it did.

"It's true, I do hate the Kyuubi." He heard Iruka say. His breath hitched. _So it's true. _He thought sadly. _Iruka-sensei does hate me._ Just when he was about to start crying he heard Iruka continue. "But the Kyuubi is not Naruto. Naruto is… Naruto is and Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha. And nothing is going to stop him from obtaining that goal!" Naruto was so happy. Iruka-sensei did not hate him!

His happiness was tarnished when he heard Mizuki's voice. "Such a pity… because after I've killed you I'm going to find him and kill him! Now… PREPARE TO DIE!"

_Oh no I have to help Iruka-sensei! _Naruto thought, panicking slightly.

'_**I think I can help you with that.' **_Naruto heard an ominous voice in the back of his head. The sound sent shivers down his spine.

_Who are you? _Naruto asked the voice in his head.

'_**My name is Kyuubi, Kit. And I'm here to help you.' **_Kyuubi said in Naruto's head.

Naruto was confused. _How are you gonna do that? _He asked.

Kyuubi sighed. _**'Do you remember that jutsu you were practicing before Iruka found you? I can help you perform that jutsu… all you have to do is do the hand signs and I'll do the rest.'**_

Naruto nodded and did the necessary hand signs for the jutsu and to his amazement, red chakra started twisting around his hands growing bigger and bigger every second.

'_**Now!' **_He heard the Kyuubi say.

"Kage-Bushin-no-Jutsu!" Naruto shouted out and one hundred hims popped to existence. Naruto stared wide eyed at the clones for a second, then grinned his famous Uzumaki grin and shouted, "ATTACK!"

Mizuki was not prepared when one hundred perfect Naruto clones swarmed around him. _How? He could never do the clone jutsu before!_

Iruka was equally surprised, but he saw the difference that Mizuki did not notice. _They're…they're solid clones! How did Naruto perform such a jutsu? _Then he smiled. _I guess you pass, huh Naruto?_

Naruto, the real one, grinned widely. "Naruto army… ATTACK MIZUKI BUT KEEP HIM ALIVE!"

All the Naruto clones dog piled Mizuki and started beating the crap out of him.

Five minutes later:

"Hehe, guess I overdid it, huh Iruka-sensei." Naruto stated, smiling sheepishly at Iruka. He then noticed that Iruka was not looking at him and began to worry. "Ne… Iruka-sensei… are you O.K?" he asked.

Iruka raised his head at Naruto's question, smiled and beckoned Naruto to come to him. Naruto cautiously walked up to his teacher, who was now standing on his feet.

Iruka smiled at him. "Close your eyes Naruto."

Naruto did so, curious as to what Iruka would do. He felt Iruka tie something around his head and resisted the urge to open his eyes.

"O.K… you can open them now." He heard Iruka say. He opened his eyes and looked at Iruka who was not wearing his head band. He reached up and touched his forehead, feeling metal instead of flesh. Naruto felt tears spring to his eyes as he noticed the carving in the metal plate.

"Congratulations Naruto..." Iruka stated. "You passed." Naruto looked up at his teacher for a few minutes then hugged him.

Somewhere in the Hokage's office, Sarutobi smiled approvingly. _You did well Naruto, you did well._

Me and Kyuubi: WOW...

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! Its been sooooooooooooooooo long since i wrote my Naruto fanfic! I'm so sorry for the late update! please forgive me and read the story!

this is what happened when I came home yesterday!

Kyuubi: hmmm…. Hime is coming home today… what should I do?

Comp: Ha! You know she loves me more and that is why you're unsure of yourself.

Kyuubi: NOT TRUE! Grrr… we'll see who she loves more when she's here.

Me: *walks in with three suitcases on arms, looks up* *gasps* My BABY! Are you ok? *Runs in Kyuubi and comps direction*

Kyuubi: *Smirks* Its good to see-

Me: *hugging comp* I missed you! Laptops have got nothing on you! *Kisses comp*

Comp: smirks

Kyuubi: *Puppy dog eyes* Hime…

Me: *looks at Kyuubi* OMGSH! Kyuubi-kun! *hugs and KISSES Kyuubi* I brought you a present from Holland 3!

Kyuubi: *smirks* I love you Hime

Me: *giggles* Do you want the honors?

Kyuubi: YAY! Hime does not own Naruto! Grrr…. And she hates Sakura-Baka!

Me: that's my Kyuu-kun!

"Ummm… are you sure you want to look like this in your ninja picture?" The old photographer said to the thirteen year old boy in front of him.

"Yeah! Believe it!" The young man shouted enthusiastically. It had taken Naruto a long time to come up with the right look he wanted, and he was not going to change his mind for the world… maybe for a bowl of ramen, but not for the world.

The old man looked at him again, uncertainty written in his eyes. "I don't know, kid. The Hokage-"

"JUST TAKE THE PICTURE ALREADY!" Naruto shouted exasperatedly.

The old man sighed once more. "Alright… but don't blame me if the Hokage wants you to change the picture."

Later in the Hokage's Office 

"So…" The Hokage said conversationally. "What and I do mean what, made you choose this certain look?" He said, showing Naruto the picture.

The picture had Naruto in it alright. But the problem was that you could not tell if it was Naruto, or some giant frog that jumped in front of the camera when the picture was taken. Naruto had put white and orange face paint on his face and was wearing his green goggles, along with his orange jumpsuit and pants.

"Well… I wanted to do something that people would remember me for and that they know what kind of personality I have… prankster." Naruto grinned at his cleverness, (LOL not) and looked at the picture proudly.

The Hokage looked at Naruto for a few minutes in incredibility (is that even a word?). "… Take it again." He said seriously.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" He screamed. It had taken him over an hour to get the perfect look and now the Hokage wanted him to do it AGAIN? He must be crazy.

"Take it again." The Hokage said patiently, watching Naruto gape at him like a fish out of water. He felt the need to explain it to the boy. "Naruto… the reason for this picture to be taken again is because nobody will recognize you otherwise. For example, if you become a missing Nin, how will people know who to look for? Or even what village you're from? You're not even wearing your head band! Do you see now?" He explained to the still gaping ninja.

Naruto closed his mouth and mulled over his options. He could either argue with the Hokage the whole day, not winning the argument in the end, or he could admit defeat now and re-do his Shinobi picture. Before he could make a decision, the Hokage's office door opened.

"I've got you now old man!" A small boy's voice could be heard as he rushed into the office. Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples. _Why me? _He groaned to himself as he watched his grandson fall on his face with a loud shout.

He looked at Naruto who was looking at his grandson in shock. His grandson looked at Naruto, jumped up and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"You! You were the one who made me trip! A well thought out plan, my opponent!" He shouted at Naruto. "But it's not enough to trick me!" He shouted out as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto stood up and knocked the little boy on the head, causing him to grow a bump the size of Sarutobi's crystal ball. "Hey, I did nothing you little pipsqueak! Who are you anyway?" he asked the younger boy's lying form.

The boy jumped up and pointed his thumb to his chest. "My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, future Hokage of Konoha! And who are you?" he narrowed his eyes at Naruto, demanding who he was.

Naruto pointed his finger to his chest. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and yeah right, YOU'RE not going to be Hokage! I am!" he shouted at Konohamaru. The two boy's glared at each other when a third voice could be heard in the hallway.

"Honorable Grandson! There you are, I have been looking everywhere! You had just disappeared from training and I did not know where you- what are you doing here demon brat?" A man with sunglasses spat at Naruto. The man was wearing a Chunin vest and a black top and pants underneath. He was about five foot six and was thin compared to other Chunins. He had no facial hair and was wearing a bandanna on his head.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before looking to Konohamaru and then the Hokage. You could almost hear the wheels spinning in Naruto's head as he took in the situation. Suddenly he dropped Konohamaru and turned to the old Hokage, finger pointing at him then at the Chunin at the door.

"Why did you choose that idiot of a ninja to train your grandson? He can't even keep an eye on him for two seconds before he disappears! Seriously, old man, have you lost your mind?" Naruto said to the Hokage. He then turned to Konohamaru. "And you…" Naruto said before he hit the boy on the head, to the displeasure of the Chunin in the door way. "What were you thinking, challenging the strongest of ninja's in Konoha? Are you that stupid? You can't just walk in here and expect to become Hokage in a second! It takes years of training in Nin jutsu, body and soul! And even then you have to continue training! Believe it!" he then turned to look at Ebisu, the Chunin in the doorway, and snorted. "And you call yourself a ninja instructor. You can't even take care of yourself let alone the Hokage's grandson! You disgust me." He spat.

Naruto looked at the surprised faces of the other three people in the room, turned to the door and said, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a team choosing to get to." And with that he walked out the door.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Ebisu looked at Konohamaru and noticed he was missing. "Honorable Grandson? Not again!" he said as he ran out the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi looked at the door and smiled sadly. _Naruto… you're so much like your father… he would have said the same. _

Later in Iruka's Classroom

Hinata was sitting at the back of the classroom feeling depressed. Last night she had done horrible at training last night and her father had called her weak again. No surprise there. It seemed that Hiashi thought that everything Hinata did was pathetic, weak and a burden. Hinata sighed and thought of the other reason her heart was silently crying. _Naruto-kun…_ she frowned sadly at the thought of her crush who had not passed the exam. _He must feel horrible… like a failure._

She was knocked out of her musings when the door to the classroom door was slammed open and everyone looked up. There, grinning his classic grin was Naruto! Hinata felt her heart skip a beat and the world recede until there was only her and Naruto.

Hinata could not help but smile as he scratched the back of his head in that cute way he did. She sighed happily. _Maybe he did manage to pass!_ She thought excitedly.

Then it happened. She felt… something brush against her mind, trying to reach her. Hinata stiffened waiting for the feeling to come again, but it didn't. she shivered slightly at the power that light brush had had, she almost wanted… something that she couldn't understand.

Hinata sighed and told herself to stop being so paranoid. When she looked up again, her eyes met the sky blue eyes of Naruto.

Back with Naruto

Naruto didn't know what happened. One minute he was talking to Shikamaru and the next he felt an awareness in the back of his mind reach for something… no someone.

'**Kit… who is that Hyuuga girl sitting in the back of the class?' **Naruto jumped when he heard the Kyuubi speak to him. He looked in the direction that the Kyuubi was talking about. He saw that the Kyuubi was looking at Hinata (figuratively).

'The Hyuuga? That's Hinata Hyuuga; she's the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Why?' He asked curiously.

'…**Do you know who her parents are? Or at least her mother?'** Kyuubi asked.

Naruto was confused. Why was the Kyuubi interested in Hinata? 'Why?'

'**Please, Kit, just tell me… it's important.'** Naruto heard the pain and sorrow in Kyuubi's voice.

'Ummm… I think her father is called Hiashi and her mother is… Hinako Hyuuga? I'm not so sure though.' Naruto said staring at Hinata as she gasped softly and stiffen. _She really is pretty…_ Naruto thought, smiling softly, then his eyes widened. _WHOA, did I just think Hinata was pretty? C'mon man… I like Sakura, I like Sakura!_ Naruto shook his head lightly.

'_**She looks so much like her mother, so beautiful.'**_ Kyuubi thought to himself sadly. _**'Hinako… does she miss me?' **_he looked at Hinata again and growled softly when he caught the smell of a seal on her. _**'They probably sealed her Kitsune features. I'm so sorry little one, I should have taken you and your mother when I first heard she was pregnant.' **_Kyuubi thought, looking at the wedding ring that had somehow managed to be sealed with him. Kyuubi felt the emotions rush at him and the tears starting to prick his eyes. He looked at Hinata, determination in his eyes. _**'I promise Hinata, I'll get out of the Kit and make it up to you and your mother.' **_Kyuubi smiled one little smile before he went to sleep and thought, _**'Hinata… your mother chose a fitting name.'**_

Naruto felt the Kyuubi retreat to the back of his mind and noticed that he was staring directly into Hinata Hyuuga's lavender eyes. _They shouldn't be that color. _He thought to himself as he watched Hinata blush softly and break the eye contact.

"NARUTO!" Said boy jumped as someone shouted into his ears.

(The end… lol kiddin on with the story)

"OW! What the hell Sasuke? Whaddya do that for?" Naruto shouted at the dark haired boy standing next to him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto suspiciously, and then smirked. "Why were you staring at Hinata? Last time I checked you had the biggest crush on Sakura, so why stare at the _cute_ (Gasp! I made Sasuke say CUTE!) Hyuuga heiress?" he teased (GASP! Again!) The blonde haired Shinobi as he gaped at Sasuke like a fish above water.

"I-you-she-we- I DIDN'T STARE AT HINATA!" He finally managed to sputter out, to the amusement of the dark haired Uchiha.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, dobe." He said his smirk growing wider.

Suddenly another voice could be heard shouting at Naruto. "OI! Naruto!" The figure of Kiba Inuzuka appeared on the other side of Naruto. Kiba had brown shaggy hair and brown dog like eyes that were currently glaring daggers at the blonde next to him. Kiba was wearing a fur trimmed jacket, despite the weather, and brown ninja pants. But the most noticeable thing was the little brown and white dog lying on top of his head.

Naruto smiled at the dog Nin. "Hey, Kiba! What's up?"

Kiba growled at Naruto in displeasure. "Don't act all nice guy with me when you were just staring at MY girl!" Kiba shouted at Naruto, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"…You and Hinata are… DATING?" Naruto asked Kiba.

Kiba looked embarrassed. "Well… not exactly… I mean… I haven't asked her out yet so…"

Naruto heard Kyuubi growl in displeasure at the thought of Hinata dating Kiba, and Naruto had to agree with the fox on this one. Sweet little Hinata dating Kiba Inuzuka? The thought made Naruto's stomach turn with dread. "Well… since you're not dating her yet, then I'm still allowed to look at her aren't I?" Naruto said a bit coldly.

Kiba smirked. "Yeah right, dobe! As if Hinata would ever choose you to be her boyfriend when I'm the best there is! But know this, whisker face, if you challenge me to my claim then I'll make your life a living hell! That I promise you!" Kiba stated as he looked at Naruto, daring him to challenge him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, which were now like pools of blue ice. "Listen here, dog breath." He snarled at the overconfident mutt in front of him. "Hinata chooses who she wants, got that? I don't like it when someone refers to one of my friends like she's a piece of meat at the market." He smirked suddenly. "Besides…" He said conversationally. "She might not be on your team… she might be on MINE!"

Kiba and Naruto were now nose to nose, growling in each other's faces, each one trying to cow the other into submission.

"G-g-guys s-stop." They heard the soft voice of Hinata between them and they both looked down. She looked at the both of them with kind, concerned eyes as her hands were on their chests, keeping them apart.

"Humph!" The both of them said, giving each other a last glare before turning to Hinata again and smiling reassuringly at her. Hinata gave them both a small hesitant smile that melted both the boys' hearts. They both sighed as Hinata walked back to her seat, which was conveniently the middle one of three chairs.

Naruto and Kiba both took a seat on both sides of Hinata, Kiba sat at her left and Naruto at her right. Hinata blushed brightly as she felt the stares of their class mates on her.

This was going to turn out interesting.

Me: *whines* c'mon! It really suits you!

Kyuubi: *growls* no I will not wear it!

Me: *starts crying* am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant?

Kyuubi: DON'T CRY HIME! OK OK! I'll wear it…

Me: YAY!

Kyuubi: *comes out wearing an orange lion costume* …happy?

Me: R&R! KAWAII YOUR SO CUTE KYUU-KUN!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: oh c'mon Kyuu-kun… you're not mad at me… right?

Kyuubi: humph

Me: *sighs and turns to reviewers* HUGGLES TO ALL OF YOU! I'M TURNING SIXTEEN NEXT MONTH ON THE 20TH!

Me: I do not own Naruto. *cries in a corner*

It had been a few minutes since Naruto and Kiba had their dominance standoff and both had taken a seat on either side of Hinata. In the mean time more of the class had come in and taken their seats, including two breathless Kunoichi, one with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other with pink hair and green eyes, at which all the girls started fighting who would sit next to 'Sasuke-kun!'.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the look on Sasuke's face when all of them turned their attention on him, demanding to choose a girl to sit next to, to which he quickly said that he was saving the seat for someone. All the girls had pouted and walked away with their heads down.

When everyone had taken their seats, Iruka walked in sporting crutches and bandages wrapped around his chest and leg. All the students gasped and whispered about the possibilities of where he would get all those bandages.

Iruka smiled at his class, pride gleaming in his eyes. "Sorry I'm late children, but as you can see… it is quite hard to walk fast with severe injuries. Anyway, let's get to team choices." He said as he kept on smiling. He quickly looked at his clip board and started naming off the teams according to numbers.

Many girls in the class groaned when they realized they would not be in Sasuke's team, while Sasuke looked at Iruka in gratefulness. But that was soon squashed when his team was called out next.

"Team Eight! Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and… a transfer student called Shira Kagurichi." The lazy Nar stood up and walked to his seat on the left of Sasuke and a young, well formed girl stood up quietly and sat at Sasuke's right. Shira Kagurichi was about 5 foot 5 and had curly dirty blonde hair that fell to her waist, looking like a golden water fall. Her eyes were a haunting sapphire blue that seemed like they could pierce through the soul and stop an enemy dead in their tracks. She was wearing a short sleeved green top with a blue over top that did nothing to hide her early developed curves, and jeans that were tight enough to show her well formed bottom.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. _She's beautiful!_ He thought to himself, letting his eyes travel up and down the thirteen year old girls features that still held a childlike innocence. When he looked up into her eyes he was shocked to see that the girl's eyes were cold, as if telling him that she did not need his help with anything and that being in the same team was just a small set back in her plan.

Sasuke was intrigued. _She's not a fan girl… then what is she?_

Sasuke heard all the girls in the class shout in dismay as they saw who was going to be on his team and could see all the glares they were sending in Shira's direction. He glared fiercely back at all the other girls.

Iruka spoke again from the front of the class, "Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team seven! Kiba Inuzuka…" Kiba smirked lightly and winked at Hinata. "…Hinata Hyuuga…" Hinata groaned silently.

Kiba looked at Naruto, smirking. "Well Naruto… it seems that I'm gonna win Hinata's heart."

Naruto looked at the overconfident dog and snorted. "Unless you haven't noticed, Iruka-sensei hasn't called out you team mates name." Naruto turned to face the front again.

"…and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, and you are to stay here and wait for him to come and collect you for your team meeting." Iruka finished and went on to the next team.

Meanwhile, Kiba was shocked at the turn of events._ Naruto is on my team… oh shit!_

Naruto smirked at Kiba and couldn't help but taunt him. "What was that you were saying Kiba? Something about winning someone's heart?" He laughed sadistically as he saw the look on Kiba's face.

Hinata sighed at both boys' antics and hoped that they wouldn't keep acting this way, and then blushed at the thought of Naruto being on her team. _Yay! Naruto-kun's in my team!_

Naruto looked at Hinata and wondered why he felt like he had to keep her safe from Kiba. _It's not like I love her or anything… I mean… she's cute and all but… I don't like her more than Sakura, I'm sure about that!_ Naruto nodded and kept telling himself that he and Hinata were nothing more than friends and team mates.

When Iruka had finished reading out the names of people who were meant to be in teams, he disappeared in a puff of smoke to inform the sensei's that they could come and pick up their teams.

A few minutes later, the first sensei arrived, Kurenai Yuuhi. She looked around the room at all the genin level ninja's and stated in a loud voice, "Team Eight, I am your sensei! Will you please stand up and follow me to training ground Eight?"

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shira (AN: OMG! S TEAM!) Stood up and moved to the front of the class where their sensei waited patiently for them.

Hinata smiled softly when she caught Shira's attention and mouthed a quick _good luck_ to her best friend, who grimaced slightly and glared at Hinata, demanding her to come up there and help her.

Hinata chuckled softly, which didn't go unnoticed to both Naruto and Kiba, who turned towards her with questioning gazes.

Hinata blushed and smiled hesitantly at both of them. "I-I-I w-was just th-th-thinking that S-S-Shira-chan w-will have h-her h-h-hands f-full with the t-t-two g-geniuses o-o-on her t-t-team." Hinata explained to the two boys, who both had looks of astonishment on their faces.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Hinata… you _know_ that blonde haired girl?" At his question, Hinata blushed a bit more and looked down at the desk, nodding her head slightly.

Kiba then spoke up. "How do you know her Hinata-chan?" He asked, smirking slightly when the dark haired girl blushed a fiery red.

"U-u-ummm…" Hinata hesitated slightly when she saw the eagerness in Kiba's eyes and the slight curiosity in Naruto's. She sighed in defeat; they weren't going to leave her alone until they got answers. "I-I-I met Shira-chan a-a f-few d-d-days a-ago and w-we b-b-became f-fast friends." The girl stated simply. She then looked at the two boys, who were staring at her. "A-a-ano… why are you staring at me?" She asked quietly.

Naruto and Kiba came out of their daze from watching Hinata's full lips move as she talked. _Waaah! What am I thinking?_ Naruto screamed in his head as he turned his head away, trying to hide his blush.

Kiba was still looking at Hinata, smiling and blushing like an idiot. _She's so cute._ He thought to himself.

Hinata's eyes were filled with confusion and for a moment, just a moment, Kiba and Naruto, who had returned his attention back to the heiress, saw a flash of deep purple rush through her eyes.

Both boys blinked and rubbed their eyes, looking at Hinata's eyes again, they saw that her eyes were their normal lavender tinted orbs. _I must have imagined it._ They both thought, rubbing their heads in confused relief.

About half an hour later, all the teams had been taken to their training grounds. Among the teams were, team nine with Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame (AN: that is his surname, right?) and Rinto Hanamiko, a boy with fire red hair and freakishly golden. He had winked at Hinata when his team passed theirs, which caused Hinata to giggle cutely (Hinata later explained that he was also a good friend of hers). He wore a red sleeveless shirt and dark red pants that reached his knees; he also had a blue moon shape on his cheek. Their sensei was Sarutobi's son, Asuma Sarutobi.

Then team ten left, Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi and Hashuro Asenko, a boy that was extremely tall and had blue hair. One of his eyes was an aquamarine color and the other was full black with a black scar running from his eyebrow to his cheek. He was wearing a forest green sleeveless shirt and green cargo pants that reached his knees. He had smiled softly at Hinata when his team passed Hinata's team and she smiled back (Also explaining to her team mate that he was a good friend of hers). Their sensei was Layla Tamu, who was a short woman with smoky grey hair and bright pink eyes; she was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. She grinned and winked at Hinata, which caused the pale eyed girl to blush crimson (Later explaining that she was her God-mother).

Finally, all the teams had left, all except team seven, who were still waiting for their sensei. They waited for a few minutes, which turned into an hour, which turned into two hours, which in turn turned into three hours.

"ARGH!" Naruto shouted, breaking the silence that was in the class. "Where is our stupid sensei? He was supposed to be here THREE HOURS AGO!" He shouted out in frustration.

"OI! Dobe, keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep here!" Kiba shouted back at Naruto, Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto stood up, grabbed a board eraser and walked to the door, opening it a tiny bit he placed the eraser on top of the door and walked back to his seat, grinning all the while.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun, w-why did y-y-you p-place the e-eraser on t-top of t-t-the d-door?" Hinata asked the blonde haired Shinobi.

"Oh, that." Naruto said as he made himself comfortable. "That's to teach our sensei that coming late to class has consequences, and this is the consequence."

Hinata sweat dropped as Kiba grinned at Naruto's idiocy. _As if a Jounin would fall for such a lame trick._ Kiba scoffed in his mind.

A few minutes later, the door to the class room opened and a bunch of silver hair and a mask looked into the class. That's when the eraser that Naruto had put there fell on top of the Jounin's head.

Said Jounin looked at his new students. _So… I have a loud mouthed dog lover, a shy Hyuuga girl and the Kyuubi vessel… this should be interesting. _He then pointed to Hinata, who squeaked, not believing that she was getting blamed for Naruto's prank.

"You…" Kakashi Hatake, for that was the Jounin's name, said slowly. "…are going to be a great medic nin." He finished simply, still looking at Hinata whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"R-really?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

Kakashi nodded and looked at all three genin. He cleared his throat and said, "You must be team seven… meet me on the roof top in ten minutes." And with that, he disappeared.

Ten Minutes later, on the School's Roof top

"Why… did… he… choose the… freaking… roof top… of… all… places!" Naruto managed to pant out as they reached the top of the stairs.

Hinata just shook her head and kept on breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to remember what her mother told her about those kind of breathing exercises.

Kiba just panted like a dog, Akamaru next to him, barking something about humans being lazy and other stuff.

"I see you finally made it." Kakashi said as he put away his little orange book into the breast pocket of his Jounin vest. "Take a seat." He motioned to the ground in front of him.

When all of the genins had taken a seat and managed to catch their breath, Kakashi spoke again, "Ok, since we are now a team, I need to know who you are, your likes, your dislikes and your dreams for the future." He said all of this in a bored, lazy tone.

"U-u-ummm…" Hinata said quietly. "M-maybe you sh-sh-should go first a-and g-give us an i-i-idea of w-what you w-w-want us to s-say." Kakashi couldn't do anything but let out a loud _Awwwww…_ in his head at how cute Hinata was as she blushed prettily.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Oh! Ok, I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your concern, my dislikes are none of your business, and my dreams for the future… hm… I'm not sure yet."

The genins all sweat dropped and thought, _so in the end all we know about him is his name… _

Kakashi pointed to Kiba. "You, dog boy. You go first."

Kiba gave Kakashi an annoyed look before he started. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this little fella is Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in greeting and wagged his tail thoroughly. "Let's see… our likes are Hinata and training with each other, our dislikes are people who touch our Hinata-hime *glares at Naruto*, cats and people who hate dogs, and our dreams for the future are to become the best dog man team!" he finished in an exited yelp, as did Akamaru.

Kakashi nodded, and then pointed to Hinata. "White eyes, you're next." Kiba growled at Kakashi's choice of nickname for Hinata.

Hinata blushed a little. "H-hello, m-my n-n-name is H-Hinata Hyuuga, my l-l-likes a-are making h-healing lotions, m-my f-friends Sh-Shira-chan, R-Rinto-kun, H-H-Hashuro-kun and Layla-chan and…" She glanced at Naruto and blushed lightly then turned back to Kakashi. "… a certain s-s-someone, m-my d-d-dislike are b-bullies, p-people who call other people w-weak and t-t-training with m-my f-f-father, H-Hiashi H-Hyuuga, and m-my d-d-dreams for the future…" at this point her eyes grew sad. "… to b-b-be a-acknowledged for w-w-ho I a-am." Hinata finished quietly.

Kakashi nodded in understanding and pointed to Naruto. "Whisker face, you're last." Naruto heard Kiba snicker.

Naruto ignored Kiba. "Yo! The name's Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are training, my friends and Sakura-chan…" Hinata looked sadly at Naruto. "… My dislikes are people who think they're better than other people, people who treat others like dirt and people who say I'm never gonna be Hokage and my dreams for the future is to become Konoha's best Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto finished by pumping his fist into the air.

Kakashi looked at his group again then said, "My first impression of all of you… is that you guys are weird." Kakashi said simply. All the genins fell over anime style with sweat drops coming down their faces.

Kakashi stood up. "Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 06.30A.M, don't be late." He turned, and then remembered something. "Oh… and don't eat breakfast."

Hinata looked confused. "W-why n-not Kakashi-s-sensei?" once again Kakashi had to _Awwwww…_ at Hinata's cuteness.

"You'll puke." He said and left. A few minutes alter his students followed suit and went home, each thinking about tomorrow.

Me: please forgive me Kyuubi!

Kyuubi: NO!

Me: *sighs* listening to Evanessence… THEY ROCK!

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: DAMN THE POWER IN KENYA! I SWEAR SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE! YOSH! *eyes burning with Lee's youthful fire*

Kyuubi: *whimpers* save me from the crazy lady!

Me: *Giggles evilly* Ooooh Kyuubi!

Kyuubi: *clawing at the ground while being dragged to secret door* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

…

Sasuke: Ummm… I have no idea what I'm doing here… but that crazy woman does NOT own Naruto… if she did… *shivers*

Me: Yeah Submit to me Bitch!

Kyuubi: HAVE MERCY! *sound of whip cracking*

When Hinata woke up the next morning, it was because of cramps going up and down her back, especially at her tail bone. Hinata hugged herself, wishing that the pain would go away. Soon Hinata felt most of the pain ebb away and decided to go to the bathroom to check if it was her time of the month.

When Hinata took down her pants, she couldn't see a drop of blood, only the white cotton of her underwear. Hinata felt confused, but shrugged and blamed it on something she ate.

Hinata looked at the clock on her bathroom wall and sighed quietly. The time was twenty past two in the morning. _Well, it's no good going back to bed so I might as well go outside and train a bit._ With her mind set on training, she put on her clothes and made her way down stairs quietly.

She didn't count on the fact that her parents would be up at this time in the morning. But when Hinata passed by their room, she could hear her parents voices filter through the door. Slowing down so as not to alert them to her presence, she made her way passed the door. That's when something caught her attention.

"…How could you say such a thing, Hiashi?" She heard Hinako shout at her husband.

"How could I? You're the one who went behind _my_ back and slept with that disgusting Demon! And you have the nerve to ask me How I could talk about your disgusting half-breed of a daughter!" Hiashi shouted furiously back at Hinako.

"How dare you!" Hinako screamed furiously. "The least you could do is show some courtesy to my daughter! The last time she came back from one of your training sessions, she had bruises running up and down her arms!" _Are they talking about me? _Hinata asked herself, scared that if she made a sound, her father would turn on her.

"What I do with your daughter during training is none of your business." Hiashi stated coldly.

"It is when you're hurting her intentionally! Hanabi told me that you asked Neji to come and spar with Hinata the other day. You know that Neji would do anything to kill Hinata!" At this point Hinako started sobbing in frustration.

Hinata felt her heart break when she heard her mothers' broken sobs, wishing that she could walk in and comfort her. But she didn't dare, afraid that she might get into trouble and be punished. She winced, the last time she was punished she wasn't allowed to leave her room for a week.

Finally Hiashi spoke again. "You know Hinako…" Hiashi said in a monotonous voice. "I don't know why I tolerate you and your daughter to live here. I should just exile you both from the Hyuuga clan for being unfaithful and giving birth to that demons bastard daughter. In fact, I think I'll get started on it right now."

Hinako started sobbing even more. "Y-you can't, Hiashi! I've already lost so much, my love, my freedom… my lover. I can't bear it if I lose my clan or my second daughter too! Please Hiashi, please reconsider your options." Hinako said, her voice broken by the sobs wracking her body. "Please! I'll do anything!" she shouted out in desperation.

Hinata could hear the smirk in Hiashi's voice. "Anything?" he asked in a voice that sent an unpleasant shiver down Hinata's spine. Before Hiashi could continue, Hinata ran past her parent's bedroom and outside, into the night sky.

Hinata ran to the training grounds and froze, scanning the training grounds to see if her father had seen her run past his door. She sighed in relief when she didn't hear any footsteps coming after her and started her training, mulling over what she had just over heard.

_What were they fighting about? I know it was about me, but why? What did I do this time? _Hinata questioned as she worked through her warm up quickly and efficiently, but not gracefully. _And why did father call me a half-breed? Last time I checked I was fully Hyuuga, so why call me a half-breed? _

Hinata furrowed her brows in thought and started doing the moves of her gentle fist style, minus chakra. _And why were they talking about demons?_ She wondered, not noticing how her movements were starting to move smoothly, not the jerky movements that were expected from the weak Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the purple chakra that was slithering over her body, some of it resting above her head and at the small of her back. It wasn't long before the sun started to rise and Hinata was distracted when she saw the beautiful sunrise, halting her movement's midstrike also effectively stopping the chakra flow throughout her body.

Hinata sighed as she watched the sky turn from dark midnight blue, to orange, pink and gold. When the sun had full risen, Hinata turned around and walked into the house, her earlier questions forgotten as she thought of what she should eat for breakfast, then remembered that she wasn't supposed to eat breakfast and groaned. _This is going to be the worst day ever!_

Little did Hinata know that her day would have been much worse if she had finished that strike while she was practicing, for that was the undoing of the seal that she had unknowingly nearly finished… the seal that hid her demon features.

Later at Training ground 7

Naruto was sitting under the tree, listening to Kiba complain about God-knows-what and hoping to Kami that either Hinata or Kakashi hurry their butts up and get over here and SAVE HIM!

His wish was soon granted when Hinata walked into the training ground, poking her fingers together nervously, blushing a bit when she saw her two team mates look at her. Naruto smiled softly. _Something's… different about Hinata today._ Naruto thought, peering at the Hyuuga heiress, scrutinizing all her moves as she walked over to Kiba and him.

Kiba smiled happily at Hinata and moved a bit so she could sit in between him and Naruto. Naruto kept looking at her, trying to figure out what was different about her. Hinata turned to Naruto. Suddenly it dawned on him.

When Naruto looked at Hinata from up close, he noticed that her lavender eyes were a tint darker, seeming more like a light purple. Her face had lost a tiny bit of her baby fat and her hair was about an inch longer than it was yesterday. Also there were light lines on her cheeks, so light that if he blinked they would disappear. Hinata smiled hesitantly, showing slightly elongated canines and pearly white teeth.

Naruto blinked and looked at Hinata in astonishment. For a moment he had seen something… feral move in her eyes. For the second time in two days he felt his awareness trying to reach… someone.

In the back of Naruto's simple mind, sat Kyuubi, watching the events with light amusement shining in his eyes. **'Things are going to get interesting.' **He chuckled softly at that thought and decided to stay quiet for a few more hours.

Two hours later

"YOU'RE LATE!" A frustrated Naruto and Kiba shouted to their sensei.

Kakashi raised his eyes away from his Icha Icha Paradise and looked at his students with a bored expression on his face. "Sorry I'm late… I got lost on the road of life." He said as he grinned underneath his mask when Naruto and Kiba fell down anime style while Hinata had a huge sweat drop on the side of her face.

Naruto jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. "LIAR!" He shouted out, glaring at the Jounin.

Kakashi smiled and let three covered dishes appear in a puff of smoke on the log next to the tree that his students were leaning up against. Kakashi noticed the curious looks on the genins faces and lifted the cover off of one of the dishes.

Hinata looked at the dishes and smelled the delicious food that was now uncovered. Her mouth started watering and her stomach grumbled in anticipation.

Naruto grinned at Kakashi. "So _that's_ why you told us not to eat breakfast! You brought it for us! Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said excitedly as he started to stand.

Kakashi grinned evilly. "Actually Naruto…" he said as he saw the genin look at him with curiosity in his eyes. "This food is not for you. It's for the people who pass the genin exam, which are you three." He said simply as he turned to Hinata who had her hand up. _At least I have one student that's polite._ He thought as he nodded to Hinata, signaling her to ask her question.

Hinata blushed a bit as everyone put their attention on her. "B-but K-K-Kakashi-s-sensei, d-didn't we already p-pass our g-genin e-e-exam?" Hinata asked with mild curiosity. She had heard her father speak about this exam once in a while.

Kakashi smiled knowingly and said, "A very good question Hinata! But that was only the exam for _potential_ genin. This means, since you passed that exam, you are all potential genin." Kakashi finished simply.

Naruto's eyes widened. _I'm only a potential genin! What the Hell?_ Hinata and Kiba were thinking the same. "So, what is this exam about?" Naruto asked with interest.

Kakashi reached into his pant pocket, took out two silver bells and tied them to his waist. "The point of this exam is to get these bells off of me by half past twelve."

Hinata raised her hand again. "But Kakashi-sensei… there's only two bells." Hinata stated, pointing to the two silver bells that tinkled whenever Kakashi moved.

Kakashi smiled a creepy smile that sent chills down the genins backs. "Very good observation, Hinata. The reason there's only two bells is because the two lucky potential genin that manage to catch them will pass. The other, unfortunate candidate…" The three genin gulped audibly at the change in Kakashi's voice. "…Will be sent back to the academy." He finished, smiling a one eyed smile.

All three genin looked at each other, thinking of each other as the enemy. Hinata looked at Kiba and then at Naruto, determination in her eyes. _I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun… but I won't lose to you two. _With that thought, Hinata activated her bloodline limit and shifted into the Hyuuga stance.

_I'm not going back to that hell hole they call a school. _Naruto thought, eyeing his two team mates-turned rival. He smirked and looked at Kiba. _You're going down dog-boy!_ Naruto thought as he glared slightly at Kiba.

Kiba smirked and winked at Hinata, making the cute Hyuuga girl blush slightly. _Heh… whisker face, I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp then haul your sorry ass back to the academy._ Kiba thought as he glared at Naruto in challenge.

Kakashi looked over his potential students and grinned in glee. _Teehee (AN: gasp! I made Kakashi go teehee! Beware my awesome typing powers!) This is going to be FUN!_

"You may begin." Kakashi said.

Me: Dun… Dun… DUUUUUUN! EVIL CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU!

Kyuubi: *chained to the wall with a ball gag in mouth wearing tight, TIGHT leather pants and whimpering pathetically* mph mmmmmphhh!

Me: *winks at reviewers* I'll tell what Kyuubi's official… size is if you leave me lots of yummy reviews!

Sasuke: *shivers* R&R, Please… to keep me safe *whimpers pathetically.*


	9. Chapter 9

Me: *groans* I really, really don't wanna write this chapter… its waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too hard… *whimpers*

Kyuubi: Hime… you promised you reviewers…

Me: no I didn't

Kyuubi: …what about the oath of updating?

Me: *flashbacks* I swear I will update every five days… if I do not then so help me god… *back to present* fine… I'll write the stupid chapter.

Kyuubi: Hime does not own anything… just the plot and the Oc's

Me: *cries in Sasuke's emo corner*

As soon as Kakashi had said the words, they all disappeared into the trees… well, two of them did… Naruto is just another story (Kyuubi: Hime… you're getting off track, Me: Hush up and look at the Gumbo, Kyuubi: WTF?). Kakashi raised a brow at his 'potential' student, wondering what he was up to. Naruto stood there, facing Kakashi with a look of determination that said 'I'm not going down without a fight'.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Kakashi asked the blonde haired Shinobi. _He looks so much like sensei…_ Kakashi sighed in thought.

Naruto grinned at Kakashi. "I challenge you to a fight, Kakashi-sensei!" he said in his loud voice. "Believe it!"

Kakashi sweat dropped at Naruto's favorite saying and sighed. _Well… he certainly doesn't have sensei's brains… _Kakashi thought in amusement. "Alright Naruto… come at me then."

Naruto stood looking at Kakashi for another few seconds and then he charged at Kakashi, kunai in hand, ready to cut off one bell for himself.

Kakashi just continued reading his book, not even bothering to move out of Naruto's way. Naruto smirked. _I've got him! _He thought triumphantly in his head. However, as Naruto got close to the bells Kakashi pulled out his own kunai and blocked Naruto's expertly. The blonde's eyes widened in disbelief. _No way! There's no WAY he could have blocked that!_ Naruto screamed in his head.

Kakashi looked up from his book in boredom and gave Naruto a look that clearly said 'Is that all you've got?'. Naruto looked frustrated for a second and then moved back to where he was standing before. He studied his sensei for a few seconds, wondering how he could have blocked his kunai when it should have been too late to stop it.

As Naruto studied Kakashi, Hinata, who was hiding in a nearby tree, was thinking this through. _I remember father telling me about this test… what did he say again?_ She thought in frustration, trying to remember exactly what she had over heard her father say.

Flashback: two years ago…

Hinata sat at the table, disappointed in herself because she had not passed the genin exam _again_. Hinata sighed. _This time was even worse. I wish I was Neji-nii-san… at least THEN father would acknowledge me. _

Hinata felt tears come to her eyes at the thought of her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, who had managed to pass this year's genin exam after only being in the academy for four years. He had passed yesterday and managed to get his own team, unlike Hinata who was in the same class as his-thanks to her father's persuasion techniques-who had only been there three years.

Neji was in her father's 'good books' and was basically the apple of his eye (AN: lol! Neji… the apple of Hiashi's eye!). Whenever Hiashi spoke of his branch house nephew, he had an unmistakable glint of pride in his eyes and it always made Hinata feel unhappy and weak… pathetic, as her 'loving' cousin would say to her whenever he saw her.

Hinata let out a deep sigh. Yesterday's training had resulted in her having three bruised ribs and some scratches on her body. Training with her father was her punishment for disappointing him; otherwise she would normally spar with Hanabi or one of the training dummies.

Hinata stood up and made her way to her room, thinking she could do some chakra exercises and finish her homework while she was at it.

Hinata was passing her father's office when she heard voices filter through a crack in the door (AN: I think their called shoji, right?). One was the unmistakably cold voice of her father and the other voice she did not recognize. Hinata felt curious as to what they could be discussing and leaned her ear to the door to get a better ability to hear the conversation.

"… You were right, Hiashi-sama! Neji is burning with the flames of youth! Such a good student! In fact, he realized the point of the bell test before Tenten or Lee had figured it out! Such a smart boy." The unknown voice, who Hinata guessed was Neji's sensei, said in an annoyingly loud voice.

"I appreciate the time you have taken to report to me as I asked, but tell me… what is the point of this bell test?" Hiashi asked curiously in an emotionless voice (AN: I have no idea how he can do that… .).

The loud voice laughed a deep bellowing sound. "The point of the bell test is to see if the 'potential' teams are able to function well using team work. The bell test tests them on their ability to function as a team…"

End Flashback 

Hinata gasped as the memory filtered through her head and caused her to glance at the tree she knew Kiba would be sitting in. _but how am I going to tell Naruto-kun?_ Hinata thought as she signaled Kiba using her chakra, since she knew Kakashi was too busy fighting Naruto to notice.

Hinata kept watching Naruto hoping that he could stand on his own while she tried to figure a way as to how she was going to tell him to come to her tree.

Mean while… Naruto was having a hard time trying to stand on his feet from chakra exhaustion and hunger. _Dammit! How am I supposed to beat Kakashi-sensei on an empty stomach?_ So far Naruto had used his shadow clone jutsu twice and it didn't seem to bother or tire Kakashi. In fact… Kakashi hadn't moved from his spot or put his book away to even take Naruto seriously.

_I need help… _Naruto thought as he looked around the training field and when his eyes landed on one of the trees he could see a tiny sliver of light. At first Naruto looked over it but his eyes kept traveling in that direction. He narrowed his eyes and could just make out two siloughets in the forest. He smirked. _Now to distract Kakashi-sensei while I go to investigate what those two are doing. _Naruto thought as he performed the clone jutsu and made his way to the tree while the smoke of the jutsu was still clearing.

Hinata sighed in relief when she saw Naruto head to the tree that she and Kiba were in. after a few seconds Naruto was sitting in front of Kiba and Hinata wondering why they had contacted him.

Hinata smiled at both boys' confusion. "I th-think th-th-that I found the p-p-purpose o-of the b-bell t-test." Hinata said matter of factly, gauging her team mate's reactions.

Naruto was the first to speak of the two. "Umm… Hinata isn't the point of the bell test to send one of us back to the academy?"

Before Hinata could explain what the bell test was really for, Kiba interrupted her. "No shit, Dope. Why do you think she called us here?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, oblivious to the fact that Hinata was starting to get a little annoyed.

"What was that dog-boy?" Naruto asked/growled.

"You heard me, Whisker face!" Kiba growled right back at Naruto.

Hinata looked between the two boys an annoyed expression on her face as they continued with their argument.

"Oh, it's on now Kibble!" Naruto snarled at the other boy.

"I'm gonna turn you into dog food!" Kiba barked back at Naruto.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yeah, it is!"

"Bring it on!"

Finally, Hinata snapped. "Can't you two just shut up for ONE MOMENT to listen to me?" Hinata asked/shouted. Hinata's eyebrow was twitching when they just ignored her and continued growling to each other.

"SHUT UP!" Hinata snapped at them, losing the rest of her patience. She growled menacingly at them both, eyes glinting dangerously; warnings to keep their mouths shut and listen to her. Hinata didn't even pay attention to the two looks of amazement and went to her explanation angrily. "Good. No the point of the bell test is not to send any of us back, it is to ensure that we can function properly as a team. So put your differences aside for ONE SECOND and work together. If I have to go back to the academy because you two couldn't work together, I'm the one who's going to kick both your asses around Konoha and back!" she snarled out, her threat clear in her eyes with the way she was glaring at the two of them.

Naruto and Kiba were speechless. Not only had little _innocent_ Hinata spoken without stuttering but she had growled, snapped, snarled, sworn and _threatened _them. They just continued to stare at her, both too afraid to continue their argument and risk her wrath.

Hinata sighed and looked at her two team mates, a tiny blush evident on her face. "I have an idea to how we can get th-the b-b-bell off of K-Kakashi-sensei…" and Hinata started to explain her plan to the two boys, whose smiles widened in delight at Hinata's plan…

A little later…

_What are they up to?_ Kakashi thought curiously as he saw his three students come out of the same tree, standing in front of him proudly. Kakashi raised a brow and went back to his book. The next thing he saw, was a peculiar purple chakra that started to crawl towards him. Curious as to what would happen, he moved away and put a clone of his there.

The clone just stood there watching the purple chakra come towards him and when it touched his clone, he ordered it to move. Nothing happened. He ordered the clone to move and again nothing happened. He tried to make his clone do a jutsu but nothing happened! _What's going on?_ Kakashi thought in his head as he searched for the source of the chakra.

His eyes widened. _This chakra… it feels like the Kyuubi's! But… Kyuubi's chakra was red… this one is purple?_ He searched for the source and it lead him straight to Hinata. _How is this possible?_

Hinata, who knew that Kakashi had moved out of the way, smiled up at Naruto and Kiba, nodded to them and went to concentrating on her jutsu. Naruto and Kiba grinned in excitement and ran through the chakra, heading towards the tree where Kakashi sat.

Kakashi was thinking his chances through. _Ok… this chakra only affects the person it's targeted at… so that means if I accidentally fall into the chakra, I won't be able to move or do any jutsus. Damn… Kakashi what have you gotten yourself into?_ Kakashi sighed and started moving through the trees around the training ground, hoping that he could somehow lose the two boys and incapacitate the girl.

Naruto grinned at the thought of beating his sensei. They were currently on Kakashi's trail, which was part of Hinata's plan. The plan was fairly simple. Catch Kakashi, get the bells, each take one and come back to the training field. Do not let Kakashi get to Hinata.

Naruto did the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu and Kiba did the hand sings for Akamaru's and his jutsu… which was the one to get the two bells off Kakashi.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted out and twenty clones popped into existence. "You seven attack from Kakashi's left! You seven from his right and the rest of you follow me. You ready Kiba?" Naruto asked just for assurance.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kiba growled out, holding the jutsu in place for the right moment.

Naruto took a deep breath. _Hinata… I hope your plan works._ "Now!" the blonde haired Shinobi and his clones attacked Kakashi after performing Shin jutsu (AN: right now I have no idea what you call the jutsu for moving faster in short bursts of speed so it's called the Shin jutsu for now…) which allowed them to catch up to Kakashi quickly.

When Kakashi was distracted by the Naruto clones that had kunai in their hands, Kiba released his chakra. "Dog traveling jutsu!" he shouted as Akamaru sped past the Naruto clones and towards Kakashi. The little dog hit Kakashi square in the chest, knocking the breath out of the Jounin it had crashed into.

Kakashi was stunned beyond belief, trying to get the air back into his lungs. Before he could stop himself, he fell into Hinata's trap jutsu and was frozen in place as Naruto and Kiba came up to him, each getting a bell and moving to stand beside Hinata.

Hinata, who was panting in exertion, let go of her jutsu and fell to the ground with a small moan. Naruto and Kiba looked down at Hinata in amazement. _She managed to hold that jutsu for that long? _They both thought as Akamaru barked at Hinata and licked her face. Hinata giggled quietly and stroked Akamaru behind the ear, smiling weakly.

Kakashi looked up at his students, smiling proudly as he tried to get his muscles to work. _They make a good team…_ he thought to himself as he stood up and made his way towards his new students. He smiled his one eyed smile at them and said, "Congratulations! You pass!"

Naruto looked at Kakashi, stunned for a few moments then grinned in excitement. "Yeah, we passed! Believe it!" he shouted out as he pumped his fist into the air.

Naruto and Kiba then started doing a happy dance together, singing 'we passed, we passed…" over and over again, Akamaru barking and jumping up and down at their heels, trying to join the celebration.

Hinata smiled lightly at her team mate's behavior and looked up at Kakashi, who held out a hand to her to help the exhausted girl up.

Kakashi looked seriously at the Hyuuga heiress. "After this, Hinata, I would like you stay behind. There's something I have to ask you about, ok?"

Hinata nodded. Kakashi smiled down at his female student with pride shining in his eyes, then turned to the two idiots who were living up to their name. Kakashi smiled at them. "OK… who's hungry?" he said.

Me: Finally… finished!

Kyuubi: *massaging my shoulders* was that so hard?

Me: *groans*

Kyuubi: at least HE didn't come to annoy you. (Talking about my younger brother)

Me: … you know… I was reading this really good fanfic yesterday and when I wanted to go to the second chapter… It wasn't there. So I HATE IT WHEN AUTHORS HAVE A REALLY GOOD STORY GOING ON AND THEY JUST WRITE ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS AND DON'T CONTINUE! IT'S SUCH A WASTE AND A PITY!

Kyuubi: *sighs* hime is ranting again so I'll say it for her… Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Am so tired it's not even funny… but I decided since today is a public holiday and pancake day I'll write you a chapter…

Kyuubi: Hime stood up the whole of last night to finish a certain Fanfic which made her cry herself to sleep.

Me: HEY! It was sad, OK? I couldn't believe that Inuyasha could hurt Kagome that badly!

Kyuubi: *groans* Hime does not own Naruto… Kishimoto does.

Me: DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO FOR YOUR NONE NARUHINA-NESS!

In training ground seven, two figures sat opposite each other, each waiting for the other to speak. It had been about a minute since Naruto and Kiba left to go home and Hinata was getting increasingly curious as to what Kakashi would speak to her about. Hinata had gone through all the reasons as to why she was being kept behind, had she done something wrong? Was he angry at her? Was she going back to the academy?

Kakashi meanwhile was studying his female student through bored eyes. He was trying to determine how the shy Hyuuga girl could have the Kyuubi's chakra in the first place. He was also impressed at how long she was able to hold the chakra trap that she had used. _She must have strong chakra reserves if she was able to hold a Jutsu that strong._ He thought as he kept staring at the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata was the one to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence. "Is s-something w-w-wrong, K-Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked, shyly looking up at the Jounin in front of her.

Kakashi smiled slightly. "I'm curious Hinata." He answered her. Hinata looked curiously up at him and Kakashi smiled again at how cute she looked, like a kitten studying a big beetle, deciding whether to pounce on it or not.

"Curious about what sensei?" Hinata asked respectfully, relieved that she wasn't going back to the academy.

Kakashi looked at the tree's canopy. "I just want to know why you have purple chakra instead of the standard blue that other Shinobi have." Kakashi said noticing how Hinata's head drooped slightly as she looked at the ground, seemingly ashamed. This caused Kakashi's curiosity to increase (AN: Lots of increases!).

Hinata kept her head bowed down as she answered him, "I've had th-that k-k-kind of chakra s-s-since I was b-b-b-born. I don't know h-how I g-g-got this c-c-color chakra and I'm j-just as c-c-curious as you s-s-sensei." Kakashi could tell there was more to it than that but didn't pry. _I'll just have to talk to her parents later. _He thought.

"Is there anything else that you find strange Hinata? It could be anything, such as extra growths, changing appearances, birthmarks…?" Kakashi saw Hinata blush a bit at the last suggestion.

Hinata was embarrassed but thought it necessary to answer her sensei's questioning gaze. "Well… th-there is s-s-s-something." Hinata said slowly while removing her jacket and lifting her t-shirt to show her birthmark on the small of her back. "I think that my b-b-birthmark is r-really s-strange. I mean… I've n-n-never seen another b-b-b-birthmark like th-this and mama a-a-always tells me t-to k-k-keep it h-hidden…" Hinata trailed off as she saw Kakashi look at her strange birthmark in fascination.

Kakashi's eye widened when he saw the purple fox seal at the base of her neck and studied it, fascinated at the simplicity of the seal. _This… this is a feature hiding seal. Normally they're used to hide certain features on people and the seal will look like the thing that it's sealing. Could it be that Hinata is a fox demon? That would explain the Kyuubi chakra… _Kakashi thought to himself as Hinata looked at him expectantly. It was then that Kakashi noticed something different about the seal. _It's half broken… that means that any one of these days she could get her true features back. I think that Hinata's parents and I have to have a little chat… _he looked at Hinata and sighed.

"Hinata, you can go home now, but please tell your parents that I'll be coming to visit them at 18.30 in the evening, OK?" he asked and Hinata nodded and stood up to go to the Hyuuga house hold.

Before Hinata could leave the training ground, she heard Kakashi call out to her. Hinata turned to Kakashi with a questioning gaze. "I just wanted to know… where did you learn how to do that chakra trap?"

Hinata looked confused. "I've always been able to do this Jutsu, sensei. I just never use it." And with that Hinata turned around and walked away, waving good bye to her sensei and leaving him to ponder on her words.

With Naruto…

The streets of Konoha were full of people bargaining and selling while children ran between adults' legs, trying to catch each other while old people screamed at them to slow down and respect their elders. One person stood out from the rest as he was neither bargaining nor selling.

The blonde thirteen year old was making his way through the crowd, elbowing people when they wouldn't move for him and nearly tripping up three out of every four times.

Naruto moved out of the way of elderly couple that was making their way through the crowd, before continuing to his apartment. He ignored the whispers he heard about himself and the glares that many of the civilians sent his way.

Naruto turned into a dark alleyway when he was close to his apartment to lose the people that were starting to follow him, hoping to catch him off guard and attack him. Naruto sighed as he saw the three burly men pass his hiding place and started walking through the alley in the direction of his home.

Naruto thought about the bell test and smiled reverently, (AN: OMG REVERENTLY!) before he heard voices speaking in hushed tones. "… I can't believe that they let that half breed live in the Hyuuga house." He heard one of the men whisper harshly.

"Sh! Not so loud! You might catch some ones attention and they could find out what we're up to!" Naruto heard a second voice whisper at the other man. Judging by the voices, these men were old and came from the Hyuuga house hold.

Naruto, curious and confused, decided to listen in on the conversation. It wasn't long before the first voice spoke again.

"It is _disrespectful_! Why should we show any respect towards that _weakling_ of an heiress? Besides… she's not even full Hyuuga, Hell, she's not fully _human_." The first man spat disdainfully. Naruto's eyes widened. _They're talking about Hinata! But why are they saying that she's not fully human?_ Naruto thought, confused and worried about his team mate.

"It's not our choice." The second voice said bitterly. "It's _Lord_ Hiashi's choice, not that it makes a difference since he only keeps her around so that he can continue enjoying spreading his unfaithful wife's thighs." He said venomously.

Naruto was shocked to say the least. These were the _loyal_ Hyuuga people who served Hyuuga Hiashi? These were the people that knew Hinata since she was a baby? And what was that crap about Hinata being only half human? Hinata was the most human person he knew. Sure she was a bit weird with her stuttering and blushing but she had a kind heart and a pure soul. There is no way Hinata couldn't be… not-human.

Naruto was about to attack the two old men with the help of his clones when the first one said something that completely blew his mind to pieces and caused the Kyuubi to howl in rage. "Humph… it doesn't matter either way. Hiashi told me that he planned on breeding her to make the Hyuuga even more powerful than before… and I intend to tell my sons of this turn in events so that my blood will be directly linked to the Main House." At this point Naruto saw red and was trying his hardest not to kill the two idiots who dared to say something so vile about little Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi transforming his body, making it stronger and deadlier. He heard the Kyuubi whispering the most sadistic things that would cause these two fools the most pain and Naruto had to bite his lip to keep himself from giving in to the delicious blood lust that was curling in his gut, urging him to fight and protect. Before Naruto completely let go of himself he ran out of the alley way and all the way to his apartment.

Nobody dared to come in the way of the livid blonde and moved out of his way so they could keep their hides safe. At that moment everybody knew that Naruto Uzumaki was a predator and a dangerous one at that.

Once Naruto reached his home, he heard the Kyuubi snarling at him in pure evil rage. _**'Why didn't you attack when you had the chance, Kit? I would have helped and those bastards would have to think twice about touching my dau-I mean, your friend.' **_Kyuubi shouted, causing the blonde an immense headache. But Naruto felt the depth of the Kyuubi's pain and fear for the shy Hyuuga heiress.

_Why do you even care, you stupid fox?_ Naruto shouted back, equally filled with rage.

Kyuubi growled then drooped his head in sadness. _**'I care Kit. Believe me, I care.'**_ Kyuubi said in a subdued tone, his pain etched clearly in his voice.

Naruto snorted and grabbed his training equipment, intent of finding the Teme and vent his frustrations on another living thing.

The Kyuubi stayed quiet for a few minutes. _**'Kit?'**_ he asked tentatively.

_What?_ Naruto snarled in angered frustration.

'_**Please… promise me you'll protect her? The Hyuuga heiress?'**_ he asked in a pained voice.

Naruto sighed, feeling bad for the fox and also for Hinata. Who knew such a sweet and kind girl lived with _that_ for the most of her life? He gave into the fox's request. _I promise, now please leave me alone._

Kyuubi smiled and nodded before disappearing into Naruto's subconscious.

Naruto smirked slightly and turned to the door. _Now to find the Teme and challenge him to a little sparring match._ Naruto grinned evilly and walked out the door.

With Hinata…

Hinata panted for breath as she dodged another one of her father's Juuken strikes, barley managing to get out of the way in time.

Hiashi looked at Hinata's bedraggled appearance with disgust shining in his cold eyes. _Why is she so weak? She is meant to be the daughter of the strongest demon, yet here she stands, weak and pathetic. _At this thought, Hiashi's anger skyrocketed and he didn't give Hinata any time to prepare herself.

Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly moved out of the way by diving to the side. It was currently 20.30 in the evening and Kakashi hadn't even shown up yet. _Of course not._ Hinata thought angrily. _He's always late with the team, so why should he be on time for the Hyuuga head?_

Hinata had told Hiashi of Kakashi's visit and he had told her to come and train with him, A.K.A he wanted to punish her for not refusing Kakashi's offer.

Hinata sighed deeply and prepared herself for her fathers' next attack when a Hyuuga guard walked in and announced that Kakashi had arrived. Hiashi nodded to the guard dismissively and Kakashi walked into the training dojo, reading his favorite little orange book, but put it away when he met Hiashi's gaze.

Hiashi turned to his 'daughter'. "Hinata you are dismissed from training. Go wash up and prepare for dinner." He ordered her in an authoritative voice.

Hinata nodded and limped from the training room, which didn't go missed by Kakashi. When Hinata passed Kakashi she smiled thankfully up at him and limped out the door.

Kakashi turned to Hiashi and studied the man before him. He had long dark brown hair, hard facial features and cold Hyuuga eyes. He was fairly tall and wore white training robes that were only slightly drenched with sweat. Kakashi decided immediately that he didn't like this man and that he now was considered and enemy.

Hiashi thought the same of Kakashi as he studied the man before him. Kakashi had silver hair, strong facial features that were covered by a mask and his head band. He was six foot one and had dark brown almost black eyes. "Tell me, Hatake…" Hiashi began, trying to make conversation. "What brings you to my home?" He finished coldly.

Kakashi tilted his head and smirked underneath his mask. "Well, Hyuuga, if you really must know…" Kakashi said in a conversational tone. "I want to know… why your _'daughter'_ has Kyuubi's chakra."

Me: OMGSH! I finally wrote this chapter! I'm so glad!

Kyuubi: Hime just had orange juice… not good.

Me: GET HIGH ON ORANGE JUICE!

Kyuubi: *sighs* Read and Review please.

Me: Thpider…


	11. Chapter 11

Me: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! I am dedicating this chapter to my baby sister Kate Smit who turned the tender age of thirteen on Friday the third of September, 2010.

Kyuubi: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIMES SISTER!

Me: Guess what? I own… nothing… and definitely not Naruto… otherwise I would not be writing this story for free on Fanfiction. Net.

_Purple slitted fox eyes studied their surroundings as the owner of these eyes slowly stood up from her lying position on the floor. A young woman with long wavy indigo hair and purple furry fox ears and three tails looked to her right and then to her left, trying to figure out where she was and what she was doing here. _

_The purple eyed beauty turned in a circle, studying the dark hallway thing she was in. _Where am I?_ She thought while looking her feet, frowning in curious annoyance. _What am I doing here?

_Whimpering could be heard behind the girl as she turned to face the direction the sound came from. Ears tweaking, the young woman looked at the place where the sounds of pain and suffering were coming from. Taking a step towards the pitiful sounds, the girl hesitated, what if it was something to lure her there so that she could be attacked? She had no weapons and was hesitant to go unarmed. However, a particularly loud and painful whine broke her from her hesitancy and made her move forward._

_As the girl kept moving forward, she saw a deep blood red colored light in the distance of the hall way. Surprisingly, pictures started appearing on the walls framed in gold, silver or the red light from the end of the hall way. The girl looked at most of the pictures curiously, for most of them were pictures of fierce battles and giant beasts with one or more tails. One picture caught her attention and held it there._

_The picture seemed as though it was reserved for royalty, judging by the red, gold, silver and blue colors on it; but that was not what caught the girls' attention, not it was what was inside the picture that made her eyes widen in surprise. In the picture was a giant blood red fox, red chakra swirling around its feet as it faced a giant toad summon. On top of the toad stood none other than the fourth Hokage, strong and proud, gazing fiercely into the eyes of the giant fox. The fox did not have one tail, it had nine. The emotions flitting on the creatures face were those of pain, anger, hate, loss and… regret. _

_The girl looked at the picture, feeling it pull at her soul, trying to tell her something. The girl heard whispers as she kept looking at the picture that resembled more of a memory. The girl reached her hand out to the picture, grazing her fingers against the paint of the picture._

_The girl glanced down at the name plate of the picture and just stared at it for the longest time possible. On the name plate read __**'The Kyuubi-no-Kitsune versus the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, the result of the Kyuubi's broken heart for the loss of his mate and young Kit, who had not been born at the time. The Hokage suffered the fate of death at the hands of the death God, while the Kyuubi suffered a fate worse than death… sealing.' **_

_The young woman's mind was reeling with questions as she gazed at the name plate. _The Kyuubi had a… baby? How? With who? Why does nobody know about this? _The whispers that she had heard before were gradually getting louder, trying to tell her something that she didn't want to hear, not yet anyway. The young woman was broken of her thoughts as she heard a long drawn out howl of emotional agony._

_The young woman ran to the sound, yet she did not know why, all she knew was that her soul was howling along with that voice and she wanted nothing more that to find the person and hold him, tell him… tell him what?_

_As the young woman burst into the room where the howling was coming from her eyes widened even further, not believing what they were seeing. There, not two feet away, chained to the wall of a cage, lay a young man with red furry fox ears and nine fox tails. His hair was a deep blood red color and he had whisker marks on his cheeks, much like Naruto's. The young woman watched as the man opened his eyes, which were a deep red color, and looked at her with pain, fear, regret and agony. He opened his mouth and the young woman saw two small, but very sharp fangs._

_He looked at her pleadingly. __**"Please…" **__He whispered in a voice that held years of suffering in every syllable. __**"Please, help me."**_

Hinata shot up in bed, screaming in pain and fear. Panting in deep breathes of air; the Hyuuga heiress quickly touched her ears and the small of her back, trying to find any tails or ears or anything that would feel out of place on her body. Hinata heaved a great sigh of relief when she noticed that nothing was out of place and looked at her alarm clock. 06:48 A.M.

_I have to meet up with the guys at 07:30… but Kakashi-sensei is gonna be late anyway so I'll just take my time getting up today._ Hinata thought as she made her way slowly to her bathroom, grabbing a lavender towel on her way there. As the water was warming up she started thinking of the strange dream she had, hoping to find the purpose of it.

She went through the whole dream and could not find anything of any significance to her. _Maybe I was just being paranoid. Everybody knows that the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune was killed in the battle against the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. _Hinata thought as she stepped under the shower and lathered her hair with shampoo.

When Hinata was finished with her shower, she stepped out and looked at her reflection, eyes widening slightly. _When did my hair grow this long? _She thought to herself as she looked at her shoulder length hair. Hinata studied herself critically, noticing other small differences like her slightly pointed ears and the darker color of her eyes. She also noticed the light lines going across her cheeks.

Hinata just stared at herself for long moments, until she felt a slight burning in the place where her birthmark was. Hinata looked down at it and her eyes got even bigger. Instead of the three tailed fox birthmark that she expected, she saw a two tailed purple fox instead. Hinata traced her fingers over the burning skin and snatched her fingers away when she felt an electric shock go through her body at the contact.

After another minute of staring at her birthmark, Hinata snorted slightly and looked back at her reflection, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Oh, come on Hinata. Stop being so paranoid." She mumbled to herself as she left her bathroom and went to pick her clothes for the day.

Naruto leaned up against the log in training ground seven and looked at the sky, seemingly in deep thought, while waiting for Kiba, Hinata and Kakashi. _They better hurry up… _Naruto snorted in his head as he reflected on the past five months since the 'genin' exam.

The team had been slowly and surely bonding together and they had also been getting stronger thanks to their D-rank missions and all the training they were doing. However, Naruto wasn't satisfied with the missions that they were getting. He wanted a real mission, one that didn't include helping old grannies find their lost cats or working in some ones garden that needed weeding.

Naruto frowned slightly as he remembered their first mission. To rescue the Daimyos wife's cat Tiger. Lately they had to capture Tiger thirty times and he kept running away. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that it was because he wanted Hinata to catch him.

Naruto smiled softly as he thought of Hinata. The little Hyuuga heiress had been slowly building her confidence thanks to her team mate's efforts. She barely stuttered around them anymore and she also won a few of her sparring matches against Naruto. Her chakra control was getting better and she had perfected her chakra trap to an extreme extent. Her Byakugan was slowly increasing in power as she concentrated on that and now she was able to see the most miniscule of details in her surroundings, no matter where she was.

Naruto then frowned as he remembered the conversation of the two Hyuuga's five months ago. _I still don't get where they got the idea that Hinata was only half human. _He thought. Hinata was an extremely warm person with a big heart and a strong spirit, even though she hid that well behind her shy exterior. Naruto was fascinated with Hinata's strength and was slowly but surely developing… feelings for her, feelings he only used to have for Sakura.

Naruto shrugged it off and went back to looking at the sky. He then sighed as he remembered the last few days. Lately Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson, was… well… stalking Naruto. Seriously, the child was everywhere Naruto went, demanding that he teach him, or else. Naruto just laughed at the kid and told him to go away, but it was really starting to grate on his nerves. Naruto rubbed his temples. _Maybe I should just teach him… then he'll have to leave me alone, right?_

Naruto sighed and looked towards the entrance to the training grounds and shrugged. _Might as well get some sleep while I'm waiting for them. _

Naruto woke to hand gently shaking him out of his dream about Konohamaru clones… THOUSANDS of Konohamaru clones… were stealing ramen. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE RAMEN! YOU SHALL PAY!"

Hinata's eyes widened when she heard Naruto say that and burst out laughing. Naruto jumped and looked around the training ground trying to pin point the source of laughter. He looked beside him and saw Hinata laughing with tears in her eyes while holding onto her aching sides. Naruto looked confused and then sheepish when he realized he had said that out loud. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, thoroughly embarrassed.

At that moment Kakashi and Kiba decided to walk into the training grounds and watched the laughing/crying Hyuuga heiress. Kakashi blinked slowly and turned to Naruto whose cheeks were flushed red and sighed, highly amused. Kiba continued staring at Hinata while listening to her bell like laughter, Akamaru barked in enjoyment at Hinata's laughter and Naruto's embarrassment.

When Hinata calmed down to soft giggles, Kakashi spoke up, still looking at Hinata. "We have another mission today team." He said, looking at Naruto and motioned for his team to follow him to the Hokage tower.

On the way to the Hokage tower, Naruto started talking to his team mates about the mission. "I hope it's a B-ranked mission, or even better an A-ranked! That would be so cool!"

"B-but Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, still giggling slightly. "We're only genin. We'll m-most likely get a D-D-ranked or C-ranked m-missions. A-ranked and B-B-ranked are t-too dangerous." She said to prove her point.

Kiba nodded, agreeing with Hinata's point of observation. "Yeah Whisker-face! It's not like their gonna send us on a hunter Nin mission! We'd most likely die in the first minute!"

Naruto grumbled. "As long as we don't have to chase after that stupid cat again…" he said as he pouted cutely. "I still have scratch marks from last time!" He complained loudly.

His team chuckled lightly as they walked into the Hokage's office. The Hokage looked up from behind his most hated enemy, paperwork to greet the genin team in front of him. He grinned and pulled out a file. "Ohayo, Kakashi! This is the team missions for today. Lots and lots of D-ranked missions!" he said as he winked knowingly at Kakashi who grinned in response.

As expected, Naruto blew up. "WHAT? OH HELL NO! I AM NOT DOING ANOTHER D-RANKED MISSION! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF STUPID CATS THAT KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME AND OLD GRANNIES THAT CAN'T KEEP THEIR STUPID BACK YARDS CLEAN OF WEEDS! I WANNA REAL MISSION! GIVE ME ONE! DATTEBAYO!"

Every one looked at the fuming Kyuubi vessel, blinking a few times before they heard Sarutobi sigh. The old Hokage looked at the blonde genin standing in front of him with serious eyes, while he addressed Kakashi. "Well… I knew this was going to happen sooner or later so I guessed that I would need to keep a mission on the side for the day that you chose to take a C-ranked mission, so here it is. You have to escort a bridge builder to the Land of Water so that he can finish a bridge that he is building there. He paid for a C-rank mission and expects one of the best genin teams to escort him there. His name is Takashi (AN:SP?)."

Just at that moment a man in his sixties stumbled in carrying an empty Sake bottle and hiccupping loudly. He took a look at the genins and groaned slightly. "So this is what I get, huh? A freak with Whiskers, a kid with red tattoos, a puppy, a crazy idiot wearing a mask and a little girl with freaky purple eyes, great." He said sarcastically as he took another swig of his Sake and sauntered to the couch that was in the office.

Naruto's eyes darkened as he looked at his employer critically. "Oh great! We get a drunken grandpa who doesn't know how to respect Shinobi's properly and who complains too much." Naruto said just as sarcastically back at Takashi. Naruto turned to the Hokage while Takashi looked shocked at the boy with blonde hair. "When are we supposed to leave for the mission?"

Kakashi spoke up. "Naruto, we first have to ask the other two if they want to do this mission. You're not the only one on this team." Kakashi said calmly while turning to his two other students and raised his only eyebrow inquiringly.

Hinata poked her fingers together and blushed cutely while looking at every man in the room before stuttering out, "I w-w-would l-like to go o-on th-th-this m-mission, Kakashi-s-s-sensei."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Kiba expectantly. Kiba looked at Hinata and grinned. "Hell yeah! If Hinata's going, I'm going! Can't leave my girl to fend for herself, can I?" Akamaru barked in agreement and wagged his tail excitedly.

Kakashi turned back to the Hokage and shrugged. "It seems that we're going to do this mission." He stated simply and went back to his book.

The Hokage looked at the team and sighed tiredly, before smiling warmly and saying, "Be at the gate by 08:00 A.M. and do not be late."

With that said, team seven walked out of the Hokage's office and headed home to pack their stuff for their first C-rank mission, all of them thinking about the next day.

Me: HOLYO CRAPIO! LONGIO CHAPIO!

Kyuubi: *smiles and winks* Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: I am _**so**_ sorry for this late update! But with school and stuff like my 16th Birthday things have been quite hectic! Gomen nasai once more!

Kyuubi: Happy Birthday Hime!

Me: *sweat drops* that was on Monday the 20th you idiot…

Kyuubi: *pouts and scratches the back of his head* sorry… *cute puppy dog eyes*

Me: *puts hands over eyes* must… resist… cute… puppy… dog… ey-ARGH C'MERE! *squeezes Kyuubi in a big hug*

Kyuubi: *chocks* Hime does not own Naruto…

Me: But I am the proud owner of a new IPod Touch!

Kyuubi: *pouts* NOT FAIR!

Me: *sticks tongue out at him*

It was 08.00 in the morning. The sun was shining; the grass was green and under a tree sat a certain, very grumpy blonde haired Shinobi. He was waiting for his two late team mates and an often late sensei. He sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, thinking of the events of yesterday.

He didn't like Tazuna the bridge builder from the Land of Waves (AN: Oh yeah I also apologize for getting the names wrong!), it was obvious that the old man held no respect for his team. But that wasn't what had made him blow his top. No it was because he had insulted Hinata, and that's what had him confused. Sure, Hinata was pretty and kinda cute, but he loved Sakura right? _I mean I can't just fall out of love that easily… right?_

He sighed again. Just thinking about the pretty Hyuuga heiress had him wishing he was in her company right about now. She had a calming aura and she seemed so fragile… but he knew better. He had seen how much power she had through her chakra trap. It was just the shyness that made her look like a weak little thing. Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed thinking that he could protect her from anything, it made him feel strong and powerful.

Naruto smiled fondly, thinking of the Hyuuga brought that reaction out of him. Her sweet demeanor was nice, but she could be a real bitch when she wanted to be. He grinned wickedly at the sudden thought of Tazuna annoying the young Hyuuga. Her reaction and the old man's almost made him laugh out loud at the audacity of it. Chuckling quietly to himself, he made himself comfortable to take a little nap.

Before his mind lost all consciousness, one last thought wriggled its way into his mind. _They better not be too late today… _he grumbled.

With Hinata…

A young woman with black shoulder-length hair and dark lavender eyes was running through the busy streets of Konoha. Eyes searching around her frantically, she turned to a wall next to her and climbed expertly up it, not minding the stares she was getting from most of the civilian children. She didn't have the time to take a leisurely stroll, she was late! At that thought she quickly jumped from roof top to roof top, not even noticing what she was doing, her instincts all over the place.

"Byakugan!" She whispered softly while doing the hand signs for her Doujutsu, hoping to find the familiar chakra of her blonde haired team mate. Hinata looked toward the direction she had felt the chakra and made a veering left to where she had felt it, going even faster than before.

_Please, please, please don't let me be later than Kakashi-sensei._ She prayed to every deity she knew was out there. Hopping faster and faster when she felt her sensei's chakra signature, lazily walking towards the entrance to the village with her dog-loving friend.

Pushing her chakra to the limits she leapt from one of the taller buildings, not noticing the purple chakra that was slowly coiling about her, and landed on all four limbs on the tree that Naruto was situated under. Breathing deeply, she climbed nimbly down next to the startled blonde. However, she didn't notice the fact that her ears were higher up on her head and delicately pointed.

Naruto looked curiously at the young woman next to himself, eyes widening as her caught sight of her ears. Reaching out his hand, he gently touched the pointed ears and his eyes bulged when Hinata giggled like a little girl. Naruto was bewildered and so was Hinata. Hinata at the fact that Naruto had reached out and touched her ears and Naruto at the fact that her ears felt so soft and… well, _velvety_… like fur.

Hinata grinned confusedly at Naruto, tilting her head to the side and raising one puzzled eyebrow. Naruto had to squelch the sudden urge to scream _KAWAII _and throw his arms around her, chibified. Instead he focused on the fact that Hinata's canines looked sharper… pointier… like fangs. Before he could ask why her canines were longer, Kakashi, Tazuna and Kiba arrived.

Naruto jumped up and pointed an accusatory finger at Kakashi. "You're late!" He screeched.

Kakashi blinked, looked up from his (porno) book and stared at Naruto for a moment. Kakashi sweat dropped slightly and said, "Ah… I got lost on the road of life…"

Naruto fell over anime style. Jumping up he screamed out, "LIAR!" In his loudest voice.

Tazuna made his way silently towards Hinata and sat next to her. "Are they always like this?" He whispered, sounding bewildered.

Hinata grinned. "Don't w-worry…" She said sincerely, watching Tazuna relax slightly. "…this is a r-r-ritual thing. It gets w-worse as the day goes o-on." She said amusement clear in her voice as she saw him look horrified and miserable at the same time.

Tazuna sighed and looked at Hinata. Hinata smiled gently at his miserable eyes. "Don't worry, Tazuna-s-s-s-san. We'll get you back to your village. We a-are all capable of t-t-taking care of you." She said in a voice that both soothed and brightened the mood of the old man sitting next to her.

Tazuna smiled gratefully back at Hinata. Before he could thank her, Naruto's voice broken through it. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"

With that said, the group of Shinobi and their client marched out of the gates of Konoha.

A few hours later…

"I'm bored!" a loud obnoxious voice said. The owner of said voice turned to look at his dark haired companion with a cute pout that melted the girl's heart.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly to the loud blonde next to her. "… We've only been traveling f-for three hours." (AN: HOLY CRAP MY FEET HURT! Kyuubi: Hime you weren't even there. Me: I know… it's just the thought of walking for three hours hurts my feet. )

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah… but it's ummm hot out and… we could do with some rest…" he trailed off when he heard Hinata giggle softly.

Hinata smiled up at him, warmth evident in her eyes. For Naruto, this was the greatest gift that he could ever have asked for. He smiled back at her, glad that he had actually met such an amazing person like Hinata. _Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for everything. _

Hinata suddenly stopped before a puddle of water, brow furrowing into a frown she waved at Naruto to continue on without her. "I just want t-to talk to K-K-Kakashi-sensei." She said in a reassuring tone of voice. Naruto just nodded and walked next to Tazuna who was with Kiba.

"So, old man…" Naruto said in a conversational voice. "Tell us more about this village of yours. I'd really like to know more about it!" He said, smiling enthusiastically.

Tazuna raised an eyebrow but decided to appease the young man's curiosity. "Well…" he said slowly, trying to find the right words to describe his village.

They never came.

Just as Tazuna was about to tell Naruto something about his village, two Kunai burst from the tree lining, heading straight for Tazuna. Before either Kunai could hit the bridge builder, another Kunai blocked the other two. Standing in front of Tazuna in a protecting stance was none other than Kakashi.

Kakashi was looking around the clearing lazily, the plan that he and Hinata had already been put to action. Now just to get their two targets out of the trees and onto the ground and they'd be caught. "You can come out now." Kakashi said in a bored tone. "We already know you're here."

For a few moments there was nothing but silence. Kakashi stood there, ready for anything. It didn't take long for another attack to take place, for a scythe was thrown out of one of the nearby trees. Kakashi quickly deflected it from its original path and stuck a Kunai through the chain that was connected to the deadly blade. Kakashi yanked on the chain, causing the owners to jump out of his tree.

One man was dressed in black and red, he had black ninja pants, a red undershirt, black over top, black ninja sandals, a red bandanna and a black mask that covered the bottom half of his face. The other was dressed in grey and black, basically dressed the same way as the man beside him except he had black ninja pants, black under shirt, grey over top, grey ninja sandals, a black bandanna and a grey mask, also covering the bottom half of his face. Both were tied together by a thick chain which was attached to their belts.

The first man tried to yank the chain of his scythe back while the second was preparing six sets of kunai in his hands. Kakashi didn't even flinch when he saw both men; instead he sent them a questioning look that seemed to say 'who the _Fuck _are you?'.

The first man grinned through his mask and sent a cocky look over to Kakashi. "Didn't expect that attack now did you?" he gloated in a self satisfied tone of voice, the man next to him grinning along with him.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _Idiots… _he thought to himself, shaking his head slightly. "Who are you?" he asked in a lazy tone, staring at the two idiots in front of him.

The second man smirked arrogantly towards Kakashi. "We are the Demon Brothers! Famed twin assassins this end of the four elemental lands!"

Kakashi looked at the two as if they were crazy. "… I have never heard of you." He said, causing the two assassins in front of him to fall over anime style.

They quickly stood back up and reverted their attention back to Tazuna. "It doesn't matter." The first stated. "We're only here for the old man-"

"Hand him over and we will let you live." The second brother finished, grabbing two of his Kunai, a mad gleam in his eyes.

Kakashi smirked. "Ok… three things. One no can do. Two, I and my students saw through your trick since the beginning. And three…" he grinned widely at the two men in front of him. "I am known as Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja."

The two 'Demon" Brothers faltered in their attacks for a moment, fear evident in their eyes. They had heard about Kakashi Hatake and what he did to his enemies. They shivered slightly at the thought, but stood in front of the copy cat Nin, determined to kill the old bridge builder.

The first one shrugged then grinned in maliciousness. "Very well. Prepare to die Hatake." With those words said, they rushed towards the group and prepared to strike them down.

Kakashi was quick to react and jumped behind Tazuna. "Naruto, Kiba. Keep Tazuna safe!" he barked out at the two knuckle headed ninja.

"B-b-but Kakashi-sensei-" Naruto sputtered out.

Kakashi hissed at his blonde haired student. "Now's not the time to disobey me Naruto." He said angrily.

Naruto glanced to Hinata who was still a bit behind them. "What about Hinata, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Kakashi looked at the small Hyuuga heiress and received a nod from her. "She's helping me with my plan Naruto." He said to the stunned blonde. "Now… take Tazuna away, NOW!" he said, exasperation evident in his voice.

Naruto glanced at Hinata who had a hard mask covering her normally sweet face. He turned back to Kakashi, nodded once and took Tazuna off to one of the big trees in the forest. (AN: LOL! There are a lot of those!)

The Demon Brothers rushed Kakashi, intent on getting in a good hit by aiming at his stomach and his chest area. Kakashi smoothly parried their weapons and thrust one of his own Kunai, which barely missed the first Brother's shoulder. The second brother wasn't so lucky. Kakashi managed to hit him in the arm.

Both brothers quickly jumped away from the Copy Nin and assessed him quickly with their eyes. It was then they noticed Hinata standing a few feet behind Kakashi. The Brothers looked to each other, both grinning like maniacs.

Hinata stood still, not even flinching when the Demon Brothers moved towards her quickly. Ignoring Naruto's screams for her to get out of the way, she just closed her eyes, doing a quick succession of hand signs behind her back. "Byakugan." She whispered quietly, eyes still closed. She watched carefully as the two men made their way towards her. However, they never reached her.

Hinata's eyes shot open when she saw Naruto's chakra in front of her. _Naruto's ruining the plan!_ She screamed at herself in her head. Staring at the blonde that was now charging head on at the Demon Brothers who were steadily getting closer and closer to her. _I have to do something!_ She thought quickly in her head.

Naruto kept running towards the two Demon Brothers, who had now stopped at the latest turn of events. They studied the blonde in front of them. Naruto launched at them, pulling out a Kunai and readying himself for any attacks that would come from the two Brothers. "I won't let you hurt Hinata!" he snarled ferally, eyes flashing red for a second.

The two Brothers smirked at Naruto. "And what are you going to do about it? Besides…" They leered at the Hyuuga that was standing behind the protective stance of the blonde. "… We don't want to 'hurt' her. We want to fuck her till she can't walk for days. She'll become our bitch and there's nothing you can do about it." They both gloated at the same time.

Naruto saw red for and growling menacingly, he crouched low, readying himself to spring at the two idiots before him. "You're gonna regret that…" he growled out, his voice mixing with Kyuubi's causing him to sound more beast than human.

He pounced at the weaker of the two, the second brother. Nails lengthening to sharp claws he dug them into his stomach, satisfying himself with the feel of his enemy's blood on his hands. Grabbing hold of the second brother's stomach, he pulled it out. The man didn't even have time to scream before his throat was slit open with bloody claws. The second brother gurgled a bit before his body stilled as his life left him.

Growling in satisfaction, Naruto turned towards the first Brother, preparing himself to spring at him. As his muscles coiled, ready to strike he found himself incapable of movement, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. The air around the clearing had suddenly gotten twenty degrees colder with the dark power that was now circling around it. He smelled the fear coming off the man in front of him. When he glanced at the man, he saw him looking in the direction that Hinata was in, and felt real fear and pride shiver down his spine.

Hinata stood there, head down, bangs hiding her eyes. Naruto could see the purple chakra swirling around like flames in a fire, dancing sensually on her skin. Naruto blinked. Hinata's hair had grown to past her hips and was now softly waved with purple highlights streaked thought it. He also noticed that she had two bright purple fox ears with black tips situated on top of her head and three long furry fox tails, also colored a bright purple with black tips. Naruto continued to stare, awe coming from his mind while the Kyuubi inside him, looked on in pride at the little Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata slowly raised her head and looked at Naruto. Said boy's eyes locked with electric purple fox slitted eyes. Naruto shivered in _anticipation_ when those eyes looked at the man in front of him with something akin to blood lust in their depths. She then turned her eyes back to Naruto. "You will move away from him, now, Naruto." She said in a voice that didn't bode well for him if he didn't obey her commands. Naruto hesitantly stepped back from the man who he had regarded as prey not nearly five seconds ago, watching as Hinata stepped over the mauled corps and making her way to the man that was paralyzed in fear.

The surviving Demon Brother glanced into Hinata's eyes and his knees almost buckled at what he saw in those eyes. He was staring into the eyes of a predator. A hungry predator.

"Now…" the girl turned fox said in a cool, bored tone. "You are going to tell me why you are after my client. I want nothing but the truth, is that understood?" she finished in a voice that told him exactly what would happen if he didn't abide by her wishes. The man shivered as he got a clear visual of what she could and _would_ do to him should he lie.

The remaining Demon Brother swallowed hard. "We were sent to kill the bridge builder by a rich man. We didn't ask for his name at the time, only interested in how much money he was offering us. That's all I know, I swear." He said quickly as the fear faded a bit.

Hinata stared at him, suspicion in her eyes. She grinned cutely at him and the man relaxed some more around her. Before he could smile back at the pretty young woman in front of him, a sharp and lancing pain scrambled its way through his brain. He fell to the floor, clutching his head and screaming as he felt his mind being _ripped apart_, literally. He looked up at the woman before him and saw her smile down sympathetically at him. That was the last he saw as death over took his body, taking his soul to the afterlife of pain and suffering.

Hinata sighed as her power retreated back into her, causing the tails and the ears to disappear and her eyes to go back towards their natural lavender color. She swayed a bit as she felt unconsciousness take control of her mind.

Naruto rushed to Hinata's side and captured her when she fell, cradling her close to his body for support. He looked up at Kakashi, who had been silent all this time. Kakashi nodded and gathered their other two companions.

Naruto turned hard and serious eyes up to the old bridge builder. "I think you have some explaining to do. So talk."

Me: Finally finished!

Kyuubi: *rubs shoulders comfortingly* well done Hime!

Me: *sighs* at least Sesshomaru wasn't here this time to distract me from the important work.

Sesshomaru: *suddenly appears out of thin air* sorry I am late, but I had important work to take care of.

Me: *groans* I hate my life… *walks out the door rubbing my temples saying 'too many demons… too many DEMONS!'*

Kyuubi: *looks at Sessh* this is your fault, you know.

Sesshomaru: *shrugs* Read and Review, dear Readers!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not, will not and cannot own Naruto. :'(

Naruto sat behind the fire, staring intently at the pale skinned girl across from him. Her skin was smooth and unblemished by any wounds or acne which many of the girls back in the village seemed to have. Her soft breathing signaled the welcoming arms of sleep. And still he watched her like she was going to disappear right in front of his eyes. If the girl had been awake she would have been a blushing and stuttering mess.

He would never admit that he loved it when her cheeks took up that rosy hue that contrasted strikingly with her pale lavender gaze. He smile fondly, she really was a treasure. And cute to boot.

'**Fantasizing about her Kit?' **The Kyuubi's voice spoke up from the back of his mind.

Naruto snorted. _'No…' _he said slowly, as if speaking to a child. _'I'm watching out for her. Making sure that nothing harms her.'_

Kyuubi growled at Naruto, and the boy could imagine the demon fox's fangs bared viciously. **'Do not treat me like a young Kit, boy. I am far older and wiser than you could ever hope to be.' **

Naruto raised an eyebrow skeptically and was about to retort when the girl lying down opposite the fire from him stirred, letting out a soft moan of pain. Eye lids fluttering open like butterfly wings, the dark haired Hyuuga heiress blinked blankly, roaming her eyes around the camp before making eye contact with him.

Naruto smiled at the confused look on her face, then grinned when she blushed slightly, returning the soft smile. Naruto heard the Kyuubi chuckling, murmuring something or other that seemed to sound like 'same old, same old.'

Naruto just ignored Kyuubi and turned towards Kakashi who had just gotten back from his… 'Talk' with Tazuna. Kakashi nodded towards the blonde in greeting and smiled (which no one could see) at Hinata, and asked, "Are you feeling any better Hinata?"

Hinata smiled reassuringly at the masked ninja. "I've f-felt b-b-better." She said quietly.

Kakashi nodded and looked at all three of his students, who were in turn also watching him with curiosity reflected in their eyes. He sighed; they weren't going to like this news.

"Tazuna told me everything." He said, stalling for time. "He said that he truly is a bridge builder and that he does need to be escorted back to the Land of Waves, but that there aren't bandits after him. It turns out that he's wanted dead by a wealthy man named Gato who holds control over his village. He told me that the bridge he was-is still building is their only hope to over throwing the wealthy pig that's gotten in control." He finished, waiting for any of the three teenagers to shriek at him and tell him that-

"And the point of telling us this is…?" Kiba asked slowly, not getting the danger that Kakashi was hinting at.

Kakashi fell over anime style when he saw the equally confused looks on his other two students. It was like if they were asking 'what's your point?' to a five year old. _That was unexpected. _He thought sarcastically to himself while standing in front of the three teenagers again.

He cleared his throat and looked at them seriously. "The point is that this isn't a C-rank mission but an A-rank mission, which is only supposed to be completed by Jounins or ANBU. Which, if a may remind you, you guys are not!" by the end of his explanation Kakashi looked as if he were about to explode into a sever rage. "It's too dangerous so we're heading back to the village." Kakashi finished his tirade calmly.

There was silence in the camp for a few minutes as the gears in each of the Genins minds turned. Tazuna, who had been standing behind Kakashi, was looking down at the ground in shame, not meeting the eyes of the youngsters in the clearing.

Naruto and Kiba, along with Akamaru, were –as usual- the first to explode into shouting bouts. "WHAT?" they both shouted out in unison.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE?" Naruto shouted out in disbelief.

"AREN'T WE GOOD ENOUGH, IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Kiba hollered straight after Naruto had finished his question.

"BARK BARK BARK YAPYAPBARK YAP?" Akamaru also chimed in, growling profusely at the idea of going home now.

As the boys continued their rain of questions, while Kakashi was trying to calm them both down, Hinata sat in her sleeping bag, thoughts and memories haunting her.

"_You are weak!" _

"_How are you a Hyuuga?"_

"_You are a disgrace to this family."_

"_Why can't you be more like your sister?"_

"_Neji is better than you and he is in the branch house!"_

"_You are a failure…"_

_Failure…_

_Failure…_

"NO!" screamed Hinata in denial. At Hinata's loud outburst, everything in the camp went silent. Nobody spoke, for they were all staring at the young Hyuuga heiress in stunned disbelief. Hinata looked up at her sensei and her two companions and stood up, facing them with unwavering determination. "No…" She repeated the word again quietly while looking all of the men straight in the eyes.

Determined, Hinata turned towards Tazuna. "How long until we reach your village, Tazuna-san?" Hinata asked in a voice that demanded an immediate answer.

Tazuna looked up sharply, into the eyes of the dark haired girl which were now a deep lavender color. "About four to five days, maybe more, maybe less." He shrugged.

Hinata nodded and turned back to her team. "I would like to continue the mission, Kakashi-sensei." She stated in a voice that had a leaders ring to it.

Kakashi looked flabbergasted and just stared at Hinata for a long moment, before he snapped out of his daze at the words that Hinata, sweet, shy, innocent Hinata had said. "Hinata, it's too dangerous. You're team mates could be killed, the mission could become a failure and you could lose your status as Ninja of Konoha. There are a lot of risks and-"

Hinata interrupted Kakashi. "I know that there are many risks involved in this mission Kakashi-sensei, but that does not mean that I do not wish to continue it. You said yourself that we needed more experience in being a Nin of Konoha and this mission is the perfect opportunity to test our skills and gain a new experience. If we do return to Konoha, we will be safe, but how will we ever know if we did the right thing? How will we be seen the next time we are asked to go on a mission that is A- or C-ranked?"

Kakashi couldn't see a flaw in Hinata's argument. It was true; they would be viewed differently in their capabilities as Nin's the rest of their lives and probably be judged unfairly for it. But there was still the risk of endangering themselves in a situation that would either kill or maim them beyond recognition. Opening his mouth to argue another point that he had, he was cut off before he could even start.

"And on your argument about taking risks," Hinata said quietly so that only her sensei could hear her. "We are ninjas, Kakashi-sensei. As ninjas, we are supposed to protect, take care of and offer help to those in need. Taking risks is part of the profession. If we were to disregard these things… where would we be today?" she said seriously.

Kakashi's eyes widened. She was right, if they had disregarded the rules, the reasons they had become ninja… what would the world be like? How many people would have been killed? How many children would have been orphaned? Kakashi felt extremely guilty for not having noticed it before, how could he have been thinking on abandoning the mission? He felt like a fool.

Finally Kakashi sighed and looked at Hinata, Naruto and Kiba. "If your team mates agree with you, Hinata, then I suppose that we can continue the mission." He said in defeat.

Naruto and Kiba quietly pondered their options. They could go back to the village and continue doing D-rank missions for who knew how long or they could go to the land of waves and finish the mission. The deciding point for Kiba was when Akamaru trotted over to Hinata and sat at her legs, silently giving his vote.

Kiba smirked. "Well… I _really_ don't wanna go back to the village and I like the idea of travelling so… I'm gonna vote for continuing this mission." With that said, Kiba made his way over to his female team mate and his faithful dog.

Naruto pondered it for a moment longer before he too smirked and walked up to Hinata's side. "Count me in! No more boring D-ranked missions!" He shouted excitedly.

Hinata giggled and smiled at her companions. Kakashi looked at both boys before sighing in defeat. Turning to Tazuna who had a hopeful look on his face, Kakashi said, "We leave at dawn."

**The next day…**

Padding feet could be heard rushing to the side of the boat as the owner of the feet ran with his hand covering his mouth. Reaching the edge of the deck, Kiba retched over the side, feeling his stomach emptying and giving him a sense of grateful relief. Groaning he leaned against the side, not feeling any energy inside himself after his bout of vomiting.

This is how Hinata found him.

Hinata gasped when she saw Kiba hanging over the side of the deck. Rushing towards him, she gently shook him while trying at the same time to keep herself from retching at the smell of Kiba's… activities. Holding her breath, she managed to get Kiba to stand by himself before cautiously letting him go.

"I hate boats." Kiba groaned pitifully, holding onto his now empty stomach. Hinata smiled grimly.

"Why d-didn't you t-tell us that y-y-you got s-seasick?" Hinata asked quietly. "We could h-have gotten you one of th-those pills that p-p-prevent seasickness."

Kiba smiled gratefully when Hinata helped him sit on the still rocking deck. When he was convinced that he could speak without feeling sick he smiled at Hinata. "Sorry 'nata. Didn't think it would be this bad." He said earnestly.

Hinata blushed at her nickname that Kiba had granted her. She looked over the brunette boy quickly but thoroughly to assure herself that he was alright. Releasing a deep sigh, the raven haired beauty leaned her back against the side of the deck.

It was silent for a few moments as Hinata recalled the recent events leading up to the teams current lodgings. They had woken up at dawn and traveled to the nearest town that had ships to take them to the Land of Waves. Once they had boarded the boat they were currently on, Kiba had gotten violently ill while smelling the salt of the sea. Hinata grinned at recalling the interesting shade of green that her dog loving friend had turned before he lost his breakfast to a sea of hungry fish.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" A loud obnoxious voice asked.

Hinata opened her eyes to look up at her blonde team mate who was standing in front of her with a huge grin plastered on his face. Hinata smiled welcomingly and scooted over so that Naruto could sit next to her without a problem.

Nodding his head gratefully at Hinata, Naruto sat between her and, much to Kiba's dismay, the dog and his master. Akamaru whined quietly, jumping out of Kiba's jacket and into Hinata's loosely folded arms. Hinata giggled and opened her jacket slightly, giving a silent invitation for the young puppy to snuggle up next to her warm skin.

Once the puppy had gotten comfortable and Hinata had zipped up her jacket, it all went quiet once more.

That silence didn't last long, for they were joined by Kakashi and Tazuna. "Yo." Kakashi said casually as he leaned against the railing of the boat that they were on. They all nodded at Kakashi and bowed their heads respectfully at Tazuna.

Naruto turned to Kakashi once more, opening his mouth to say something, but something caught his eye. Turning towards the distracting… thing Naruto's eyes widened in awe and amazement as he gazed at the looming presence above them. Hinata, curious as to what had caught the blonde's attention, turned in the direction that he was looking at and gasped.

There, right in front of their very eyes, stood a tall bridge like structure, proud and strong against the harsh winds that were blowing against it.

Tazuna chuckled lightly in amusement at the teenagers reactions. "She's a beauty, isn't she?" he asked in a paternal tone to his companions.

Naruto turned towards the old man in front of him. "You sound as if you were the one to build that bridge." He said in a slightly suspicious tone.

Tazuna laughed heartily. "Yes, that's my bridge." He stated, a proud light shining in his eyes.

"It's so beautiful." As soft voice to the blondes left captured the old man's attention. Turning towards the young girl he couldn't help but smile at the awe shining in the deep lavender eyes of the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata was still looking at the bridge, something light and mist like caught her attention. Staring, Hinata could not help but feel confused at the sudden mist that enveloped her entourage. Quickly, she activated her blood-line limit and gasped in shock. She couldn't see anything, only a thick white hovering in front of her. Snapping her eyes to their normal state she stared ahead of her, watching as the thick mist enveloped their small boat.

"Can you see anything Hinata?" She heard her sensei's voice beside her and shook her head.

Kakashi nodded and watched with some trepidation as the mist continued to pass over them.

**Somewhere on the bridge…**

Two figures stood on top of the bridge, staring at the little boat passing through the heavy mist at a snail like pace. Their target was on that boat and they weren't planning on losing him now.

The first man was a tall broad shouldered man with bandages covering most of his face except for his eyes and his hair. He wore a head band with the symbol of the Mist village imprinted on it. He wore black Shinobi pants the stopped a quarter, which was covered in wore bandages, above his black Shinobi sandals. He also wore a long sleeved black Shinobi shirt that also had bandages wrapped around it but from the elbow down. The most noticeable 'accessory' that he had was the huge sword strapped to his back. Turning to his counterpart, he smirked arrogantly.

"Well… getting rid of that old man shouldn't be that much of a job, huh Haku? I mean, he has Genins as his body guards!" At this, the tall Shinobi laughed at the atrocity of it all.

Haku simply turned to the man beside him. He was wearing hunter Nin clothes and wore a hunter Nin mask in the shape of a rabbit. "I wouldn't count on that yet, master." He said while pointing to the Jounin on the ship. "That's a Jounin master. I believe that he is their sensei. He might be a bit of a challenge to get rid of." He said all of this in a voice that betrayed no emotion.

Zabuza, for that was his name, turned and scowled at his student. "Puh, that puny little Jounin won't even be fit for a spar, much less a fight to the death. He'll be the first one to go."

Haku merely sighed, then turned and walked into the middle of the mist, disappearing from view.

Me: HIYA! So this is the end of the chappie! I am so sorry for the late update but lately things have been very hectic and I just got back from London. But alls fine and I'm ready for the baking of the next chapters!

Kyuubi: *smiles and hugs me around the waste* It's good to have you back Hime.

Me: *blushes* EEEEP!

Kyuubi: *smirks* this is to teach you a lesson for leaving me behind.

Me: I HAD TO! I COULDN'T HAVE YOU RUNNING AROUND TRYING TO DESTROY THE PLACE!

Kyuubi: *grumbles under his breath* Troublesome woman.

Me: What was that?

Kyuubi: Nothing dear!

Me: OK! R&R! by the way… I'm thinking of challenging myself into writing two stories at the same time. What do you guys think? *points to lawyers*

Lawyers: *grin evilly*

Me: *gulps* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

*Hears gunshot wounds in the background*


	14. Chapter 14

Me: New Year and a new chapter! I'm extremely sorry for the late update and at the fact that this chappie is pretty small, but I decided to do a new year's special! Anyway… this chapter is actually dedicated to the person who has inspired me to be the best that I can be… unfortunately, this good friend of mine died on Wednesday evening around two months ago, thanks to a robbery at his house… R.I.P Noopy. I'll miss you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… sorry

…&&&&%%&&&&…...

All was peaceful throughout the forest as the sun's rays shone through the trees, lighting up the way for the genin group that were making their way through the lush greenery. The leader of the group, a man wearing a mask, had his head tilted to the side, as if listening to something that only he could hear. Behind him, three thirteen year olds were chatting among each other and another, more elderly man walked calmly behind them.

"Awwwww… C'mon Hinata-chan! Tell me!" the loud voice of the blonde said as he looked pleadingly at the dark haired girl beside him. Laughing, the lavender eyed girl shook her head.

"Hmmm… ummm… is it… the sky?" The blonde asked her.

The brown haired boy standing on the other side of the indigo haired heiress sighed in exasperation. "Naruto, this is the SIXTH time you've asked Hinata that!" He looked at the blonde boy, annoyance clear in his eyes. The little dog lying on top of his head barked in agreement.

Naruto glared at his dog-loving team mate, and then pouted childishly while folding his arms across his chest. "I don't see you doing any better Kiba! At least I'm _trying_!" he said, emphasizing the word while pouting cutely.

Hoping to stop any future fights between her team mates, Hinata smiled at Naruto. "No… N-N-Naruto-k-kun… it is n-not the s-s-sky."

Kiba smirked at Naruto who stuck his tongue out at the brunette boy. Huffing playfully, Kiba looked at Hinata, giving her one of his wolfish smiles. "Hinata, is it the lake we passed a few minutes ago?"

Hinata giggled but shook her head. Naruto, impatient as always, threw his arms in the air and exclaimed loudly, "This is such a stupid game! Please just tell us Hinata? We give up!"

Hinata smiled warmly at both her team mates and looked Naruto straight in the eye. "The a-answer is you e-e-eyes N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked confused for three seconds before his eyes widened in understanding and, blushing, scratched the back of his head, smiling goofily. "Uh… th-thanks Hinata!" he said, stuttering a little when he looked into his team mates deep lavender eyes.

Kiba watched the exchange, amusement shining in his eyes. He smiled while looking at Hinata blush. _She's so cute… _he thought, his smile turning into a grin. _Thank Kami that I don't feel for Hinata the same way I did when we were in the Academy!_

While all of this was happening, Kakashi had stopped and narrowed his eyes, cocking his head from side to side. His one good eye widened when he heard a sharp whooshing sound. He turned to the others. "DUCK!" He shouted while diving to the ground for cover. He felt something graze the top of his head as he kneeled down on the ground. When he heard a dull thudding sound, signifying that whatever had attacked them was now firmly embedded in the tree next to them, did he look up.

He saw a humongous sword halfway through the tree, but it was what was standing on the sword that caught his attention. On top of the sword stood a tall well built man. He was about Kakashi's height and had bandages wrapped around his head, obscuring his face from view. Narrowed black eyes stared at Kakashi for a few seconds before the man's eyes gained an amused yet sadistic gleam.

Kakashi narrowed his own eyes, not taking them off of the attacker for a second, lest he find himself dead on the ground. "Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, protect the bridge builder!" he ordered his team as he removed his head band from on top of his left eye as he did so.

The three teens nodded and moved off to the side of the impending battle. When Kakashi was reassured that they were safe did he return to studying the man in front of him. After a few silent seconds in which both men were tensed for any move that either would start, did Kakashi finally ask the question that was on his mind. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked in a steely, emotionless voice.

What looked like a smirk crossed the man's face. "The names Zabuza Momochi and I'm here 'cause that bridge builder you're protecting? I've been offered a large amount of money just to kill him." With that said, the man jumped off his sword, doing some hand signs at the same time while shouting, "Suiton: Mist Jutsu!"

Slowly, a thick, foggy mist crawled across the ground, enveloping all that were standing in the clearing in the whit fog, trapping them. Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and gasped. She couldn't see anything! Adding more chakra to her eyes, she tried to see through the fog, but only managed to see dark silhouettes of her team mates and the two men standing in the clearing.

Meanwhile, Zabuza had managed to get his sword free of the tree and was now aiming it at the Jounin in front of him. Giving a loud war cry, he ran at Kakashi, trying to pierce him with his sword so that he could grab the bridge builder and kill him.

Kakashi was having a hard time seeing through the mist, even with his Sharingan activated and working. He could only make out soft wisps of air that moved around trees, or was those people? Suddenly, he heard the sound of running footsteps coming in his direction and moved to the right, barely evading the sword that was intent on killing him.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he thought about the weird mist that was around him. _Of course! It's a Genjutsu!_ He thought as he did the hand signs to dispel the jutsu. When he did, he was met with a nasty surprise. Standing on the water of the lake that was close by, was the mysterious ninja that had attacked him. However, there were not one, not two, but three other hims standing there as well. _Water clones. _Kakashi thought to himself as he studied the four people/clones in front of him.

Moving quickly, Kakashi made a few clones of himself using earth jutsu and stood ready for another attack from the Shinobi standing on the water.

Zabuza scoffed at the thought of two earth clones destroying his water clones. Shifting into his fighting stance, Zabuza watched Kakashi calculatingly, waiting for his first move.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were watching their sensei warily, not knowing what to expect. Arming themselves with kunai and shuriken, they held themselves in their respectful fighting stances, prepared to protect the bridge builder from any unorthodox attacks.

The whole clearing was silent. Nobody dared to move, to speak or even to breathe. The air was so thick with tension that you could cut through it with a blunt knife. None of them knew what to expect. Kakashi, staying as still as possible, concentrated a large amount of chakra at his feet. Waiting for an estimated time of about two seconds, the copy cat ninja-with a burst of speed-ran at his intended target.

The battle had begun.

Me: You know the Drill! I write, you review, I write again!

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!


	15. Chapter 15

Kyuubi: Hey there! Hime is now working on the fifteenth chapter of D.D and would just like me to inform you that we are extremely thankful for all the encouraging reviews that you as our readers have given to tell Hime to hurry the Hell up with the story. Since you have adamantly asked for more of the D.D story, I have persuaded Hime into making this an extra long chapter… Hime… You're supposed to be working.

Me: I just wanna tell the reviewers something that I'm extremely proud of! … I JUST NEED a few REVIEWS BEFORE I HAVE 250 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! *Hugs and kisses reviewers*

Kyuubi: *Rolls eyes* Get back to work Hime…

Me: *scowls* I do not own Naruto… if I did I would not be on Fanfiction but rather give the fans all the NaruHina-ness they love.

…./…..

Zabuza's eyes widened slightly when he saw the copy cat ninja come at him head on, not giving much thought to his plan, he too used a burst of chakra to run at Kakashi, lifting his heavy sword whilst he did that.

The two enemies met each other in the middle of the field. Zabuza, not giving Kakashi any time to think, cut him swiftly in half. The masked Nin disappeared in a cloud of smoke, replaced by a log that was cut perfectly in half.

"You know…" Zabuza heard a voice say from behind him. "…I expected better from an S-Rank missing nin. You should have seen that that was a clone and not me."

Zabuza turned, quickly blocking a kunai that was aimed at his throat. Growling slightly, he moved to attack Kakashi again, only to have another kunai thrown at him from the opposite direction. Dodging the twin attacks, he turned and threw a shuriken towards who he hoped was the copy cat ninja. That hope was dashed as the clone turned to dust.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, his Sharingan eye spinning lazily whilst he observed his opponents chakra system. Or what he could see of it. He sighed dramatically when Zabuza turned back towards him, anger and respect both shining in his eyes. Zabuza made a gesture with his hand and in a matter of seconds; all three of his water clones were standing in a circle around Kakashi, boxing him in and leaving nowhere to escape for the man.

Kakashi grinned as he made a succession of hand seals. "Katon-no-Jutsu!" After the last syllable was released, a gigantic fire ball left Kakashi's moth, turning all of Zabuza's water clones into steam. Turning towards his opponent, Kakashi had just enough time to jump as a hand full of kunai was thrown in his direction.

However, he did not notice that he was falling for Zabuza's trap.

Zabuza grinned as he held his hands up and shouted out, "Suiton: Water Prison-no-Jutsu!" from the lake, a huge ball of water rushed towards Kakashi, who was standing in the middle of the lake; the perfect place for Zabuza's trap to work. Before Kakashi was able to evade the oncoming water attack, he was engulfed in the spherical prison that trapped just enough air for Kakashi to survive on for at least ten minutes.

Zabuza smirked in triumph at having outsmarted the Copy Cat Nin in battle. Kakashi struggled to free himself from his prison, but his efforts were futile.

"It's no use, Konoha Nin. My water prison is inescapable and it runs on low chakra usage. You'll never defeat the great Zabuza Momochi!" said man cackled in an evil way, sneering at the trapped ninja.

Suddenly, the faint sound of footsteps reached Zabuza's sensitive ears. Narrowing his eyes, the large man turned in the direction of the footsteps, only to have to duck as a kunai was thrown at him. Straitening up, Zabuza turned fully towards the blonde haired boy standing a few feet away from him, readily standing in a battle stance.

Laughing, Zabuza studied the brave, but incredibly stupid, Genin in front of him. Zabuza smirked as he saw the determination shining in the young Nin's eyes. "Are you truly that stupid, _boy_? Do you really think that _you _can take _me_ on?" Sneered the larger man while making quick one handed hand signs-while still holding the jutsu for Kakashi's prison with the other-, summoning up two more clones.

Naruto growled softly and threw the kunai at one of the clones, dispelling it with a splash of water. "Do not underestimate me!" He shouted out as a challenge.

Eyes widening, Zabuza summoned three more clones, giving them orders to attack the boy if he made any other threatening movements. Narrowing his eyes once more, Zabuza kept his attention solely on the boy, not paying any attention to the Jounin captured within his jutsu.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was desperately trying to escape the water bubble he was in as he was losing air, and quickly. He struggled to get at least one hand free, but it was futile. His best option was to hope that Naruto noticed how Zabuza was doing nothing and only sending out water clones.

With Hinata and Kiba, things were not going so great. The old man they were meant to protect and take care of had just fainted from all the excitement of the fight and Naruto stepping in had been the last straw. Hinata was holding a damp cloth over the man's forehead, Kiba standing just behind her with Akamaru barking at his side.

Hinata turned quickly towards the dog-man team. "He's fine. He j-just fainted from t-t-too much excitement. I'll s-s-stay with him. Y-You go and help Naruto." After Kiba gave a grim nod of affirmation, he turned and stalked towards the battlefield, coming up with numerous plans of action while silently observing the battle.

He watched as Naruto threw more kunai, trying to hit more of Zabuza's water clones. He managed to dispel one more before they all started attacking the small boy together. Turning towards his dog companion, Kiba made a few hand signs. "Ok, buddy. Here's our plan."

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a difficult time trying to keep the clones from turning him into minced meat. Panting, the blonde haired Shinobi jumped as one of the clones swiped at him with one of their swords. Turning, he had to duck as another swing aimed for his neck, trying to chop off his head. Jumping away from the clones, Naruto paused to catch his breath, before charging at the clones once again.

Naruto suddenly heard the oh so familiar sound of his comrades voice as he said, "Feral Dog Attack!" Turning towards the sound, he was surprised to see the dog-man team engulfed in reddish chakra. Both their pupils were now tiny slits, their canines had grown larger to represent fangs and both of them now sported large and sharp claws.

Kiba and Akamaru snarled ferally, looking more beast than human. Crouching down, Kiba and Akamaru studied their adversaries before turning to Naruto. Growling in a deep, gravelly voice, he said, "You take on two of these bozos and I'll take on the other two."

Naruto nodded and quickly ran away from the four clones, two of them chasing to catch up to him. Kiba turned his attention back to the two clones in front of him. They both started to run after their original target, but before they could do that, their attention was forced towards the heavy growl that came from the feral boy and dog behind them.

Both dog and master launched themselves at their intended targets, no; _prey_, snarling with blood thirst glowing in their eyes. One of the clones was smart enough to jump away from the forthcoming attack, but the other was not so lucky. Both Kiba and Akamaru bit him and he quickly became water.

Growling in annoyance, the dog and his master showed their displeasure towards the clone who had melted from between their deadly jaws. Both the dog and the boy were surprised to notice how much they craved blood and carnage, how they wished to rip something to shreds and feel blood running down their throats, to hear pain filled screaming and to feel the flesh come loose from the body they were ripping apart.

Turning towards their remaining opponent, who was currently so scared that he could have shit his pants, both Kiba and Akamaru growled lowly in pleasure at the reaction they were receiving. Quickly, before their prey could get away, they pounced on him, ready to rip him to pieces.

The clone struggled to free himself, realizing that he was in deep trouble as the sharp fangs descended towards his throat.

With Naruto, things were a little bit different.

"C'mon slow poaches! My grandma could run faster than you!" the blonde Genin said as he raced in front of the clones that were chasing him. He grinned when he saw the annoyed faces of the clones. Said clones picked up the pace slightly and were quickly catching up to the teenage boy running in front of them.

'_Bingo.'_ Naruto thought as he ran right back into the clearing that they had been standing in before. Turning around and jumping, Naruto threw explosive tags that the clones dodged expertly. Naruto grinned as he quickly performed some hand signs before shouting out, "Sexy-no-Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, the blonde haired Shinobi was replaced with a well formed teenage girl with blonde pigtails and whisker marks on her cheeks. However, the most noticeable change was the fact that the girl was naked, except for the tiny whisps of smoke that hid her nipples and vagina.

Looking towards the clones with 'Bedroom' eyes, Naruto was happy to notice that both clones had stopped in their tracks and were now sporting a huge nosebleed. Dispelling the jutsu, the blonde boy threw a kunai at both clones, turning them into puddles of water.

Turning away from his work, satisfied with the results, Naruto faced Zabuza, who was still holding Kakashi prisoner despite the small trickle of blood that could be seen leaking through the bandages. Gathering his composure, Zabuza scowled at the blonde haired ninja that had managed to trick his clones. But before he could do anything, he heard two loud growls from behind him.

Looking back and forth between the whiskered boy and the feral dog and his master, Zabuza realized that he was trapped on both sides. He made a few more hand seals, creating six new clones using a different water jutsu, and sent them after the feral dog and boy on his right.

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other, silently communicating their plan of action. Kiba nodded and led the clones away from Zabuza, giving ample room for Naruto to do whatever he wanted to do. Naruto breathed slowly and deeply, going into his mind and calling out to the Kyuubi.

'_Oi, Dumb Fox!' He called out in his mind._

_He heard the fox grumble for a few seconds before sending out an annoyed,__** "What?"**_

_Grinning at the fox, Naruto told him his plan. Kyuubi listened to him with an amused smirk on his face. Grinning maliciously, Kyuubi gave his container his agreement to the plan._

Naruto snapped back to the real world and grinned at the masked man in front of him. Doing a few hand seals, he shouted out, "Shadow Clone-no-Jutsu!"

More than one hundred clones of Naruto appeared, sporting the same insane grin that their leader had. Zabuza smirked, "This is what's going to defeat me? One hundred shadow clones?"

Naruto grinned once again, showing off his pointed teeth. "Nope," he said conversationally, "but this is! Harem-no-Jutsu!"

All the clones vanished and were replaced once again by the sexy, well formed girl he had seen before, but instead of one, there were one hundred. They all looked towards their leader, who gave them their instructions of what to do by telepathy.

Zabuza thought he was in heaven! So many sexy girls surrounded him! Suddenly they all started to dog-pile him, saying things such as, "Ooooooh, Zabuza-kun!", "Zabuza-kun, please!" and "Zabuza-kun, I want you!". Zabuza was so over whelmed by all the well developed breasts that were being thrust in his face, that he lost his concentration on Kakashi's prison, thus freeing him before he could drown.

Kakashi took a moment to gather his breath before he charged at Zabuza, shouting orders at Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru. "Boys! Get back and throw kunai knives on my mark!" both Genin nodded and waited for Kakashi's signal. "Steady… steady… NOW!" just as Kakashi finished saying the word, twenty kunai went flying towards Zabuza.

Zabuza tried to escape but was pierced by at least half of the kunai that were thrown at him. The wounds bled slowly and Zabuza paid no mind to them for now. Rushing towards Kakashi, Zabuza threw explosive tags and kunai at the copy cat ninja, causing wounds to appear on the masked ninja.

Kakashi had two kunai stuck in his right thigh, causing him to limp. He also had severe burn marks on his upper arms and torso, scarring smooth pale skin and causing a lot of pain. Kakashi grunted, telling Naruto and Kiba to stay where they were.

Zabuza and Kakashi charged at each other, using hand to hand combat to cause more injuries on their opponent. Kakashi gained multiple fractures to his left arm, gained a slight concussion and gained many bruises that littered his skin and turned it purplish-blue. Zabuza was not faring well either with a broken right arm, two fractures on his jaw and the same amount of bruises that Kakashi had. Panting, both opponents jumped away from each other, holding on to their multiple wounds.

Glaring at the copy cat ninja, Zabuza was about to speak, when suddenly, a senbon needle was thrown into his neck. Zabuza dropped to the floor dead.

Kakashi tensed when he saw the senbon needle coming at the man who he had just been fighting with, turning his attention to where he had heard the needle come from. Stepping out from his hiding place, a hunter Nin came to stand before the body of the mist Nin.

Turning towards the leaf Nin, the hunter bowed politely, showing his respect. "Thank you, Kakashi-san, for helping me capture Zabuza Momochi. You see, I have been hunting for Zabuza-san ever since I could remember, yet I was never successful. I thank you for distracting him so that I could kill him." Said the hunter Nin in a smooth and soft tenor voice.

Kakashi relaxed slightly, but kept his guard up in case the hunter Nin should attack for some reason. Kakashi nodded towards the man. "You're welcome. It was not problem at all."

The hunter Nin stood up from his bow and turned towards the dead body of the great Demon of the Mist. "If I may, Kakashi-san, I would like to return the body to my village. I had been given strict orders that if I should ever capture the elusive Momochi, I am to bring him straight to y village leader."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "We have no use for him. Take him back to your village and do what you wish to him."

The hunter Nin nodded and lifted the dead man onto his back. Before he could leave, Kakashi spoke to him again. "I am sorry, I did not manage to get your name." the hunter Nin turned to glance at Kakashi over his shoulder.

"My name is Haku." And then he left.

Once the hunter Nin was out of sight, Kakashi's eyes rolled and he fainted. Before his body could hit the forest floor, Naruto and Kiba managed to catch him. Turning around, they walked back in the direction where their female team mate was looking after their client.

When they got there, they were relieved to see that the old man was awake and was standing on his feet, apparently ready to continue the journey.

Hinata turned towards them and hurried over to them, looking worriedly at their sensei. "Is h-he a-a-alright?" She stuttered, voice laced with worry.

Naruto and Kiba both nodded. Naruto turned towards their client. "Is there any village close by that we can stay in so that our sensei can heal?" He asked the old bridge builder.

The man nodded before saying, "My village is the closest village in this area. It is about five hours travel on foot."

Naruto nodded and turned around walking in the direction of the village.

….^^^^^^^^^^^^^^…

Meanwhile in another part of the forest.

"You shouldn't have used that water prison. It takes too mush chakra to perform, let alone use for the nine minutes that you did." Said a soft tenor voice as a hand that belonged to the voice quickly and efficiently removed the senbon needle from the 'dead' man's neck.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" the voice sighed as the 'dead' man groaned and blinked his eyes to remove the fogginess from his brain.

He glared at the Hunter Nin hovering over him. "I could have won! Why did you stop me?" He asked in irritation.

The hunter Nin sighed wearily. "You had severe wounds and would not have been able to fight long with that broken arm of yours and I doubt that Kakashi-san would have fought long either."

Zabuza scowled and tried to sit up, but was pushed back again when Haku placed a hand on his chest. "What are you doing?" He growled at Haku, trying unsuccessfully to get up. "You're letting them get away!" He shouted out in dismay.

Haku looked sharply at his master. "You will not be able to fight for at least two weeks. It would be better if you rested so that you will be able to fight properly without your injuries lagging in your way." He said in a firm voice.

Zabuza sighed as he realized that there was no way in hell that Haku was going to let him do anything for the next few days. "Fine," he grumbled, "but the minute that I feel better, we are going after the Ninja that did this to me!"

Haku nodded in agreement. Zabuza glared up at the sky angrily. _'Just you wait, Copy cat Nin Kakashi. Just you wait.'_

Me: Hallelujah! I'm finally finished!

Kyuubi: *shakes head* Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Hello, I am so sorry for not updating sooner (and for the fact that this is not a new chapter in Demon's Daughter), but we've been having some technical difficulties regarding our internet and my little sister, Kate and I have been very addicted to X-men Evolution. Anyway, it is inexcusable and I once more apologize-

Kyuubi: Hime, you're forgetting the fact that you have exams and that you needed to study for them…

Me: right… also I have IGCSE's and if I fail I'll have to stay behind a year… so once more, sorry for being so late and thank you guys for being so patient with me. I promise that when I've finished with my exams I will write you guys as many chapters as I can!

Kyuubi: Hime also wishes to ask you all to be a bit more patient since it has been quite some time and she needs to reacquaint herself with all her characters and also the fact that this story is not a SASUHINA or an ITAHINA or any other pairing except for NARUHINA!

Me: Thank you for reading the authors note and I promise to be back after the 10th as that is when my exams end.

Ciao for now!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait-

Kyuubi: -But her computer has malfunctioned and is now out of commission...

Me: LUCKILY for me, my mom has allowed me to use her computer for the time being and-

Kyuubi: -So she can write the next, and much awaited chapter, of Demons Daughter!

Me: *Stares at Kyuubi in annoyance*

Kyuubi: ... What? I'm excited... is that a crime?

Me: No... It's just really annoying!

Kyuubi: ... You lack...

Me: DON'T SAY IT!

Kyuubi: *grins evilly* Madness.

Me: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *Cries in emo corner*

Sasuke: GET OUT OF MY CORNER!

Shira: HEY, DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT THE AUTHOR!

Kyuubi: Hime does not own Naruto... only the plot.

Me: CURSE YOU FATE!

...NARUTONARUTONARUTOandHINATA!...

Five hours of running found our favourite Genin team at the outskirts of Tazuna, the old bridge builders, village. The tired team was quickly making their way towards a small, slightly run down hut that was closest to them. Kakashi, the Team leader and teacher, still had not woken up from the time of the fight till here and it was starting to worry his students.

As they got closer to the hut, the young woman in the front of the group, turned to look at her companions through her dark lavender eyes. She was panting slightly of exertion and didn't seem to be able to continue for much longer. Placing her attention on the old bridge builder, she asked, "Is this... your home... Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna nodded and smiled sadly. Hinata, for that is who the young woman is, turned to look at her two male team mates, who were both panting and sweating heavily from exhaustion. She raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"You know... you two c-could have let me carry K-K-Kakashi-sensei for awhile... it's not like I w-would let him fall or s-s-something." Hinata stuttered out in a bit of anger.

Both boys, one blonde and the other a brunette, looked indignantly at the only female in their group, as if she had just said something to offend them.

The blonde one spoke first as he readjusted his heavy sensei over his shoulders. "Hinata..." he panted, like a dog thirsting for water, "it would... have been... rude if... we let... you carry... Kakashi-sensei..."

"And besides..." The brunette boy continued as the blonde started panting heavily once more. "He's... really... heavy!" as if to convince the girl of their sincerity, the brown haired boy tried unsuccessfully to lift the dead weighted man off his shoulders.

Hinata rolled her eyes at the two teen boys, and turned around, muttering, "Boys and their chauvinistic ways... I'll never understand them." And continued walking towards the hut.

A few moments later, a small white puppy, who was aching from all the running he had to do as his master, the brunette boy, had no place to carry the poor pup. Slowly limping up to the only female in the closest vicinity, the white and brown spotted puppy whined in slight pain, catching Hinata's attention and kindness as well.

Turning, the indigo haired teenage girl stooped close to the ground and picked up the tiny dog, placing him in her warm jacket where he snuggled into the extra warmth he was receiving and promptly fell asleep. Hinata giggled, smiling tiredly at the lump that was now in her jacket.

Naruto and Kiba both growled at this which made Hinata laugh all the more.

A few minutes later, the group had finally reached the tiny hut. As they continued to walk closer towards it, a woman in her early thirties stepped out of the hut. The three thirteen year olds were confused as Tazuna had not mentioned anything about having a wife and one so young at that. Slowly, the woman came closer, with her hand held up to her mouth in shock, tears springing into her hazel eyes.

Suddenly, the woman ran towards Tazuna, who held his arms open, as if he had been expecting her to do such a thing. The brown haired, hazel eyed woman launched herself into the old bridge builder's arms, sobbing silently into his chest as if afraid that if she were to let go, he would disappear from her forever.

Tazuna held the girl, whispering soothing words into her ears as she gradually stopped shaking, her sobs subsiding into little sniffles and sporadic hiccups. Letting go of the man she was crying to, the woman turned and just noticed the tired and hungry teenagers standing behind him. Looking up curiously, the woman just stood there, waiting for the introductions to be made.

Tazuna cleared his throat and looked at his three companions of the past few days. "This is my daughter, Tsunami. Tsunami, these are young Genin from the Village hidden in the leaves, Uzumaki Naruto," he pointed towards the blonde knuckle headed ninja, "Inuzuka Kiba," he pointed to the brunette boy standing beside Naruto, "Hyuuga Hinata," he pointed towards the dark haired kunoichi, "and the unconscious man is their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. They are the ones that brought me home." He finished by pointing to the silver haired Nin draped over the two boys shoulders.

Tsunami bowed in respect, "It is an honour to meet you all, Genin." she said in a soft, calm voice.

Hinata bowed, returning the courtesy. "It is an honour being here." She replied, using the same tone of voice. As she stood up from her bow, Hinata looked towards the huts doorway and noticed a young boy, no older than ten, staring, more like glaring, at the Ninja's. When he noticed that Hinata had seen him, he narrowed his eyes for a second before turning on his heel and heading inside the hut.

Naruto looked tiredly at the woman standing in front of him and a nice warm bed. "Yeah... what Hinata said."

Kiba nodded in agreement, not bothering to use energy for talking as he was still holding onto his sensei.

Tsunami smiled. "You must all be exhausted from your trip! Please, come in and make yourselves welcome while I prepare the spare bedrooms and some dinner for you."

All three Nin didn't have to be told twice as they made their way into the hut for the night.

...Afewdayslater...

It had been three days since Team seven had opted to stay with the Tazuna family for the duration of Kakashi coma-like state, and during those three days they had been doing... nothing.

It was 11 O'clock in the morning on the third day that Hatake Kakashi finally awoke from his deep slumber.

Mismatched eyes slowly opened as the silver haired Jounin was roused by the sound of song birds and sunlight that was filtering through the thin curtains of the room he was currently in. Blinking rapidly to adjust his eyes to the lighted room, Kakashi tried to find his bearings by observing his surroundings like only a true ninja would do. Staring around the room with curiosity, Kakashi tensed up at the unfamiliar place that he found himself in.

Hearing light footsteps approaching the room, Kakashi closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard the door open, then the soft footfalls as the person moved closer towards the 'sleeping' Copy Nin. For awhile, Kakashi heard nothing but the soft breaths of the person that stood beside him in the room, staring at him, as if willing him to awaken.

After a few minutes of nothing, Kakashi heard the person sigh and sit down on the chair that was next to his bed. Funny, he hadn't noticed the chair before now...

"I know you're awake, Kakashi-sensei." Said a rough voice close to his ear. He knew that voice...

Opening his eyes again, Kakashi looked up from his lying position to see none other than Inuzuka Kiba staring down at him with intense eyes. Kakashi sighed and sat up to get a better vantage point of the room he was in.

Turning towards his student, the silver haired man looked at him curiously. "How did you know that I wasn't asleep?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at the young dog-loving boy.

Kiba smiled thinly. "We Inuzukas can smell if you're awake or not... besides, no one would sleep as stiffly as you were pretending to." The brunette boy said in confidence.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, and thanked the Kami that they had not taken off his mask, slightly touched that his students had not invaded on his privacy. Clearing his throat, he looked at the room curiously again and turned his inquisitive eyes on his feral student. "Where are we, Kiba? In an Inn? Where are Hinata and Naruto? What about Tazuna? Is he alright?" He asked in a rush.

Kiba held up a clawed hand, an amused expression on his face, as Akamaru, who had stayed unnoticed till that moment, barked and wagged his tail in happiness to see that his masters' teacher was alright. Kiba picked up his small companion and placed him on his lap. "One question at a time, Kakashi-sensei! Now, we're in Tazunas home in his village. Hinata-Chan and Naruto-baka went to help Tsunami, Tazunas daughter, cook the midday meal since we've been waiting for you to wake up and tell us what we're going to do now. Tazuna is fine Kakashi-sensei, we managed to beat Zabuza and come here. Tazuna has allowed us to stay for as long as we like, by the way... I just came to check on you, since it was my turn."

After Kiba finished explaining to Kakashi where they were, he picked Akamaru up and placed the small puppy back on the floor. Kiba held his dogs head and looked his buddy in the eyes. "Akamaru," he said in a voice that booked no argument, "please go tell Hinata-Chan that Kakashi-sensei is awake." The little dog barked and ran out the door, in search of his female friend.

Sitting back in his chair, Kiba looked over at Kakashi again, who was just looking out of the window with a calculating expression on his face. Not liking the silence very much, Kiba cleared his throat to regain Kakashi's attention.

Kakashi turned to look back at his student once more who looked torn between speaking to him, and just keeping his mouth shut. Kakashi sighed, smiling slightly at Kiba. "You know that whatever is on your mind, you can tell me about it, right?"

Kiba nodded and took a small, but deep, breath. Looking down at the floor that had become very interesting, Kiba told Kakashi about what had been bothering him.

"Kakashi-sensei... you know... a lot about... love... right?" He asked hesitantly. Seeing out of the corner of his eye that Kakashi nodded slowly, Kiba tried to hold up his confidence as he fought to get the words out of his mouth. "It's just... well... lately, my feelings for Hinata... they haven't been as... strong as they were... while we were in the academy and I was just wondering... is that... normal?"

Kakashi looked slightly shocked at the teen's words. Staring for awhile at Kiba, Kakashi sighed. "Well, Kiba..." He said in a soft voice. "Sometimes... sometimes, we just... get over our first love, if nothing ever really came out of it. It's a part... of growing up..." He stopped and thought about how to tell the young ninja this. "It is... normal, I guess you could say, for us to just move on, if we know that there is nothing going to happen between ourselves and the person that we 'love'. It's called a crush, Kiba, and it's something that every young person that goes through puberty has. Sometimes, it goes away, like your feelings for Hinata are gradually becoming less strong, but sometimes... well, sometimes-"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE OK!" A loud obnoxious blonde said as he banged the door to the room open.

"N-Naruto-kun! C-c-calm down!" A girls voice softly said as she followed her team mate and crush into the room. Smiling, Hinata turned towards Kiba and Kakashi, Akamaru trotting at her heals and woofing excitedly.

Kakashi smiled back at her, though sadly. He turned back to Kiba, but saw that he had already immerged himself into another shouting match with Naruto, which was quickly escalating by the way that both boys were now nose to nose with each other. Kakashi smiled at them as Hinata quickly intervened and asked them to come and help her in the kitchen. Saying good day to their sensei, the three team members and the little white dog walked out the room, leaving their teacher to relax for a bit more before lunch was served.

Still staring at the door, Kakashi felt a tear slip out of his dark grey eye. "-and sometimes... well, sometimes..." He sighed out, continuing from where he left off with Kiba.

Looking out the window once more Kakashi sighed sadly. _Sometimes... the feeling gets stronger... and then the love of your life is taken away... __**forever.**_ He thought as he continued to look up at the clear blue sky, with the happily shining sun.

...ENDENDITSTHEEND!...

Me: I KNOW, I KNOW THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER! It's just... well, we haven't had a mushy-teacher-student-scene between Kakashi and Kiba yet so here is just a little bit to add to the drama!

Kyuubi: Hime... who is the mystery woman that Kakashi is talking about?

Me: How said they're a woman?

Kyuubi: ...

Me: ...

Sasuke: OHMYGOD! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS GAY!

Shira: ...* slaps forehead* you doosh...

Me: ANYWAY! Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Heyo! I decided I should return to how I was before school got in the way and update a chapter every two days or something since I have nothing better to do...

Kyuubi: Hime, didn't your parents tell you to find a summer job? You know, for money?

Me: Parents, schmarents! I don't need a summer job, besides... where am I gonna get one? This isn't America, y'know! I can't just walk in, ask for a job and expect it to be handed over to me!

Americans: a-HEM!

Me: No offense, guys!

Kyuubi: Really Hime... *raises eyebrow* really?

Me: DON'T JUDGE ME! I'M A HUMAN BEING!

Sasuke: No, you're not... you're just... not!

Me: *sighs* I do not own Naruto.

Kyuubi: money, money, money!

...NEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTER!...

All three team mates were standing in the kitchen, preparing lunch with Tsunami. They had decided to make rice balls, sashimi, chicken and, of course, ramen. As they were finishing up the food, Hinata turned towards Naruto, who was grumbling and staring at the pot that the ramen was cooking in. She giggled slightly at the obvious hunger that lurked in the blonde boys eyes.

Still smiling, she heard Kiba give an exasperated sigh, before walking up to Naruto, Akamaru following him faithfully.

"You know..." She heard Kiba say simply. "It's not going to boil any faster if you keep staring at it like that."

Hinata watched as Naruto looked up at Kiba with big, 'sad', puppy eyes and whined slightly. "But Kiiiibaaaaaaa!" He said petulantly, with humor shining in his bright blue gaze. He winked at Hinata. "It's taking soooooooooo looooooong!" with that said, he returned his attention back to the slowly boiling pot. Sighing wistfully, Naruto spoke his words with wisdom in his voice. "The only bad thing about making ramen is the three minutes you have to wait for it to boil."

Hinata couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at the sage-like expression on Naruto's face and the bewildered ones on Akamaru's and Kiba's faces. Still laughing hysterically, she didn't notice the triumphant grin gracing Naruto's features, whilst Kiba just looked on in amusement.

Hinata placed a hand on her tummy to stop the aching that had made itself present there as she looked at her team mates with soft eyes and a smile. "I don't think I've ever laughed that m-much..."

Naruto and Kiba both returned her smile, but there was slight sadness in their eyes as they gazed at the only female member of their team. Her dark lavender eyes were twinkling with mirth and there was a real smile gracing her full lips.

Sighing a little, Hinata turned back to rolling out the rice balls, adding some seasoning here and there. Tsunami smiled happily as she spoke to the boys over her shoulder, "Why don't you two tell everyone that lunch is ready? I'm sure Hinata and I can take the rest from here."

The boys nodded before running out the door to find the inhabitants of the small hut. The two women looked at one another, smiled and continued on in their work.

...777777777777777777...7777777777...

Everyone, except Tazuna who was working on the bridge, was seated at the table, enjoying lunch. Until a young boy with dark, short, messy hair and large brown eyes that looked emotionlessly at the group eating their meal. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru had seen this boy occasionally around the house whilst they were helping Tsunami with the chores.

The boy could not have been older than eight, considering how young he looked. Tsunami's face brightened when she saw the young boy. Sitting up, she gave the boy a large, happy smile that seemed to put him in a bad mood.

"Inari-kun, why don't you join us for lunch?" She asked hopefully, looking at her son with pleading eyes.

Turning towards the group, he gave them a look of such utter contempt, that his mother flinched back, but kept the smile in place. "Why should I?" He asked petulantly, "They're going to die soon anyway."

Naruto looked at the boy disbelievingly. "No one's gonna die. We're the greatest ninja's ever!" He said in his loud, boisterous voice.

Inari looked unconvinced as he stared at the stranger with anger in his eyes. "YOU'RE JUST A GENIN!" He shouted furiously. "What could you possibly do to Gato? Unless you haven't noticed, he's got the strongest thugs and Ninja's on the planet in his pay!"

Kiba looked angrily at the small boy that dared to speak to them as if they as insignificant as an insect. "Hey, kid! We're strong too, ya know! We can take this Gato-bastard down, no problem!" Kiba smirked as he finished saying that.

Inari still didn't look convinced as he turned away and said, "Nobody can defeat Gato, nobody..." with that said, Inari walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Kakashi looked curiously at Tsunami as the woman looked sadly at her plate. "Who was that?"

Tsunami looked up at the masked Nin and sighed. "That was Inari... my son." She said wearily.

Hinata looked at the older woman, seeing the pain and loneliness in her eyes. "W-why is he s-s-so bitter?" She asked quietly.

Tsunami leaned back in her chair, letting out another sigh as she did so. "He wasn't always like that." She stated quietly, looking off into the distance with a small smile on her face. "There was a time when Inari was the happiest little boy there could ever be. Life was good, peaceful. We had nothing to worry about, only when the next trade was expected to come here." Her face darkened. "And then, Gato arrived. The man said that he was a well known business man who wanted to help us with our economy, seeing as it was so low. He gave us money to help in the slightest of ways. However, he must have known that we would never be able to repay him from the way that trade was not that common to us. When the time came to pay... we couldn't.

"Gato said he was a patient man and that he would give us more money, only for us to pay him back the next time there was a trade. The next trade never came as he had taken over our shipping lanes with his criminal groupies and we couldn't pay Gato back. This happened for another few times before he became 'tired' of waiting for us to pay up our debt to him. Slowly, with his thugs, he took over our country, destroying those he saw as threats, which he at the time called 'people who refused to pay him', and leaching the families of this village dry from all their money.

"During this time, my husband died, as perfunctory of refusing to pay Gato's thugs. He was killed in front of our eyes. We were afraid, because we had just lost the only man in the family who could work, who could provide food for us. After a year of living without my husband, I met an injured man, called Kaiza, in the forest. I healed him and told him of the problems in our village. He said he would stay with us and help us as best he could. Inari started to think of him as a role model, a father figure and for the first time in a year, we were happy.

"Kaiza became known as a freedom fighter for the Land of Waves. He rallied people up to help him drive out Gato's thugs and, eventually, Gato himself. However, before the plan could be set into action... Gato found out. He came to our home and took Kaiza... then executed him as a warning to the rest... right in front of Inari-kun..." Looking up at her guests, tears streamed down her face. "He's been like that ever since." She finished her tale of woe with a whisper.

Hinata couldn't bear seeing the woman in so much pain. Turning towards her, she gave Tsunami a comforting hug, whispering that "Everything is going to be alright, we're here to help." Tsunami just sobbed into the teenagers shoulder, holding tightly on her jacket.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Tsunami with pity shining in his eyes. He then turned his attention back to his students. Giving them one of his infamous 'eye smiles' Kakashi looked at his students with an almost sadistic light. "After lunch, we're going to train outside for awhile to hone your skills in case of another attack on Tazuna." Kakashi said in a matter of fact tone. "After an hour of that, Naruto, Kiba and I will go to the bridge to help with building it. Hinata and Akamaru will both stay here to make sure nothing happens to Tsunami-san and Inari-san."

The team members of Team Kakashi all nodded in approval of the plan before returning their attention back to their meals.

*********************8888888888888888888*****************8888888888888888********

Half and hour later, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Kakashi were standing in the forest close to Tazuna's house. The students faced their sensei, waiting for instructions as to what they are meant to do. Kakashi gave them another of his freaky eye smiles before turning to a tree and walking up to it.

Concentrating chakra into his feet, Kakashi started _walking_ up the tree, keeping his hands in his pockets, completely casual. His students looked on in awe, not believing their eyes. Turning back to his Genin team, whilst standing upside down on a tree branch, Kakashi said, "This is a chakra exercise. The point of it is to enhance the power of your chakra as you train or use big chakra using Justus."

Jumping down so that he was standing eye to eye with his students, Kakashi basked in the awe of his students, preening himself slightly. "To do this exercise, you must concentrate your chakra to one focal point of your body; in this instance, your feet. You have to make sure that you don't concentrate too much chakra into your feet as this will guarantee that you will be pushed from the tree. However, you must also make sure that you don't concentrate too little chakra into your feet, as this will cause you to slide downwards." As Kakashi finished his explanation of the exercise, he looked at the position of the sun. "It is currently around 2.35 in the afternoon. You have an hour and a half to try to reach the top. Good luck."

With determination etched into the faces of the young Genins, they raced towards the trees to try to reach the top first.

...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...MEANWHILESOMEWHEREELSE!

"I gave you two a mission. I am paying you two to kill the bridge builder and anyone he has talked to. Could you please tell me, what is so difficult about KILLING AN OLD MAN AND A GROUP OF MANGY CHILDREN? YOU TWO ARE MISSING NIN FOR FUCKS SAKES!" Screeched an unpleasant voice. This voice belonged to none other than the famed business man, Gato.

Gato was a largely built man in his mid-forties, with dull brown slicked back hair. He wore sunglasses to hide his eyes, but you could imagine the beady quality that they would have. He wore a well pressed business suit that looked brand new with matching leather shoes. Behind him were two large, well built men who both had swords hanging at their sides. On their faces were two identical smirks.

Zabuza looked at Gato and his guards in disgust as he sat up in the quickly made bed to help his injuries. Annoyed at the business man's screeching, Zabuza answered his question while grinding his teeth, "They were much stronger than we thought they were. We underestimated them, a mistake on our part."

Gato snorted and made his way towards the injured ninja, not taking into account that there were two other people in the room. "I'm paying you good money to get rid of that pesky bastard and those rotten kids. How could you be defeated by them?" The fat idiot snarled, grabbing Zabuza's wrist and twisting it in his meaty palms.

Suddenly, he felt an ominous presence behind him before his hand was being crushed by a powerful force. Turning slightly, the pudgy man looked at the young and very feminine looking boy behind him. Haku's eyes were glimmering in anger and disgust as he held Gato's wrist in a vice like grip. "Don't," he hissed, trying to gain control over his emotions. "You dare touch Zabuza-sama!"

Gato slowly let go of the missing Nins hand, which made Haku also let go of his wrist. Shaking slightly, Haku moved back to his place beside Zabuza, but kept his eyes on the greasy slime ball. The other presence in the room had not moved a muscle from where he stood.

Gato just looked at the Nins in slight fear before waving it off. "Whatever." He said, acting as if he were unimpressed by their behaviour. "Since I'm such a 'nice' guy, I'll give you three one more chance. If you fail, the consequences will be severe." With that said, Gato motioned his two thugs and they left.

After Gato had left, the third person on Zabuza's team stepped into the light. He was young, probably around thirteen or fourteen; he was slim but well built, as his outfit of a deep blue t-shirt and black pants that hugged his frame, indicated. He wore standard ninja sandals with white socks. His hair was black as a raven's wing, with blue and neon yellow highlights mixing in the black locks. He had navy blue eyes with a yellow ring surrounding the pupil. His hair was hanging over his left eye, keeping it hidden, whilst the right eye had a zigzagging scar beneath it. His lips were full and kissable, with a tooth pick hanging out of his mouth, seemingly for decoration.

He looked at Zabuza emotionlessly as he asked in a voice that sounded like a void of emotion, "Are you alright, Zabuza-sensei?"

Zabuza smiled under his bandages at his emotionless student. "I'm fine, Karu-san."

Karu Fuyu nodded to his sensei before asking, "So, what's the plan?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""££££££££££££££££"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Me: DUN DUN DUHHHHHH!

Kyuubi: *Smiles* Read and Review please!


	19. Chapter 19

Me: *groans*

Kyuubi: Oh come on, Hime! It's not that bad! *rolls eyes*

Me: *Whimpers*

Kyuubi: *Growls impatiently* Get your lazy butt up and continue D.D!

Me: *Snarls at Kyuubi* YOU TRY LIVING WITH THE PAIN OF A WOMAN ONCE IN A WHILE!

Kyuubi: *Looks at me smugly* I don't have ta! 'Cause I'm a boy! *Sticks tongue out at me*

Me: *Snorts* How can I forget that men stop aging at the age of five?

Male Reviewers: HEY!

Me: *Winces* Sorry guys!

Kyuubi: Hime is in excruciating pain right now... but she still doesn't own Naruto.

Me: One day... I swear it, ONE DAY! *Shakes fist at Heaven, lightning flashes in the back ground*

Kyuubi: *sweat drops*

...(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))...

It had been three days since Kakashi woke up. During those three days, our favourite heroes had spent all mornings waking up early and doing their tree climbing exercise. In the afternoon, Kakashi would take one of his students with him to help guarding the bridge builder, or to help with the building of the actual bridge. Progress on the bridge was speeding up as they were now three quarters of the way done.

Everything is peaceful.

"AAAAAARGH!"

Well, almost everything.

Right now we find two of our heroes lying on the ground, staring in a particular direction. Growling, Naruto stood up and glared some more at the certain place he was staring at.

Letting loose a frustrated groan, Naruto stuck his tongue out at the thing. He gasped, "How do you know what I'm capable of?" He asked in rage. "I am not a failure!" He continued shouting out in anger, as if he were speaking to someone at this moment. Looking stunned for a minute, he had nothing to say. He then roared, pissed off. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY VILLAGE LIKE THAT!" Silence reigned for another few seconds before he pointed his finger at the tree, "STOP MOCKING ME!" He screamed, frustration evident in his voice.

"Uh... Naruto?" Turning around, the angered blonde came face to face with his masked sensei, who was staring at him with his only uncovered eye in amusement. "You do know that the tree can't talk back to you...right?"

Naruto turned back at the tree, glaring at it for a moment, then returned his attention to his lazy sensei. "But Kakashi-sensei!" He whined, pointing in dismay at the tree they were talking about. "It insulted our village!" He continued, pouting slightly at the end.

Kakashi couldn't help it anymore. He burst out into hysterical laughter, pointing at the tree then at Naruto, who kept pouting at his sensei, before he too started laughing at his silly little temper tantrum. When both of them calmed down, Kakashi gave Naruto one of his infamous eye smiles before looking at the tree again. Sighing, Kakashi knelt down next to Naruto, laughter still glittering in his eyes.

"You don't have to vent out your frustrations on the tree Naruto," Kakashi said patiently. "You just have to calm down and just do it. It's the only true way of mastering the exercise." With that Kakashi turned his attention back to Hinata and Kiba, who were still going at their trees with fervour, Akamaru running alongside Kiba, keeping pace with his master.

Kiba had almost made it to the top of the tree, before he once again felt his feet slipping down the bark. Hinata, however, zoomed past him as she kept a steady flow of chakra pumping in her feet. Finally reaching the top of the tree, Hinata jumped up and shouted slightly in triumph at being the first student to reach the top. Kakashi gave Hinata a proud smile as he saw her slowly walking up and down the tree, sitting occasionally upside down on a branch or just sitting on the bark of the tree.

Kakashi heard Naruto mumble something that sounded like 'Show off' before he ran up his tree as well, but started slipping as he got closer to the top of the tree. Kakashi sighed, resigning himself to watching his three male students fail time and time again. It was almost half past one, and lunch would be served soon. Standing up, Kakashi was about to tell his students to come down when he heard two shouts of accomplishment and a bark of excitement.

Looking up, Kakashi saw his other two students laughing at being able to master tree climbing. He smiled and watched his three students celebrating together for a while as they came down from their trees. As they came closer to their sensei, they all high fived each other as a congratulations. Their team work was definitely getting better as their celebrating showed.

Looking at his team, who were now standing in front of him, looking ready for anything, Kakashi couldn't help the grin that grew from his small smile. "Congratulations to all of you for mastering the tree climbing exercise!" He said kindly, hearing his students cheer again. Turning away from them, Kakashi started walking back to the house whilst his students just looked at him in confusion. Stopping, he turned to the once more with a look of mock impatience on his face. "Well? Aren't you three coming? It's almost lunch time, and I'd like to eat something before we all go and help at the bridge!" he saw his students grin knowingly at his back, before they started following him out of their temporary 'training' ground.

**********************8888888888888888888888888

When Team seven arrived at the hut/cottage they were staying in for the time being, they were surprised to see Inari standing there, looking at them with an expression of anger but relief. Turning away from them, Inari walked into the house and into the dining room.

The Genin and their sensei were slightly shocked at seeing Inari after what had happened a few days ago. He was normally never around when they left and arrived to and from training. They always assumed that the boy was never inside the house.

Shrugging, the Team entered the dining room to see that the food was prepared and waiting for them. Sitting down, they tried to make small talk with Tsunami and Inari, but both were strangely silent. Hinata, who was sitting next to Inari, could tell that the boy was deeply disturbed about something, but she didn't think that he would appreciate her prying into his personal life.

Finally though, Inari slammed his hands down and left the table in a huff. It was silent for a moment before Hinata stood up as well. Seeing their team mate stand, Kiba and Naruto made a move to follow her lead, but she just shook her head at her two protective team mates, giving them both a reassuring smile. "I'll handle this." She said quietly as she moved towards the door.

Seeing Inari sitting on a log outside in the chilly air, Hinata couldn't help but feel sorry for the young boy. He had seen so much suffering in his young life, something that no child should have to live through. Moving closer to him, Hinata could make out the sounds of soft sobs coming from the boy.

Inari, hearing someone coming towards him, turned around and looked up at Hinata with tearstained cheeks. Seeing that it was one of the fools that thought they could defeat Gato, he turned his back to her again. "Leave me alone!" He said in a wobbly voice.

Hinata sighed. "Sorry, I-Inari-san, but I c-can't do that." Stopping, Hinata sat down next to him and just stared in the direction in front of her.

Inari, not liking the fact that she seemed so calm, exploded. "Why are you doing this?" He shouted out in anger. "This isn't you village! You shouldn't even be here in the first place! What is it you want? Money? 'cause we don't have any! We can barely even pay for ourselves!" He fumed at the virtual stranger that had invaded his home.

Hinata turned her calm eyes to the boy seated beside her. "Is that really how low you think of us, Inari-san?" She asked, slightly hurt that the boy would think so badly about him.

"Why else would you be here?" He shouted slightly, still fuming angrily at the pale eyed girl.

Hinata didn't look fazed as she gazed at Inari. She spoke slowly, as if trying to calm a wild animal. "We're here to help, Inari-san. It's what we were paid to do and we, as ninja's, keep our word no matter what."

Inari stood up, shaking in anger, tears rolling down his face as he stood in front of the Hyuuga. "NO ONE CAN HELP US!" He screamed, taking in ragged breathes. "NO ONE CAN SAVE THIS STINKING HELL HOLE! NOT YOU, NOT YOUR TEAM, NOT EVEN KAIZA-TOU-SAN COULD! YOU SAY YOU'RE GOING TO HELP US, WHEN IN TRUTH THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!"

That speech seemed to take all the fight out of Inari as he panted, sobbing uncontrollably as he sank to the ground at the older girls feet. Hinata knelt next to Inari, pulling him into a hug. Hinata rocked back and forth, humming silently as the boy let out all of his anger, frustration and fear onto the girl.

After Inari had calmed down a bit, Hinata stopped her rocking and looked at the little boy in her arms. What she saw made her flinch slightly. In Inari's eyes, the Hyuuga heiress could see a broken hopelessness that she had seen many times before in her own eyes. Looking seriously into Inari's hopeless eyes, Hinata started talking to him.

"I know why you're so angry, Inari-san." She said softly, catching him off guard for a moment. "You're angry at Kaiza, the man you saw as your father, because he didn't keep his promise to you, did he?" Seeing Inari shake his head, Hinata continued on with her speech. "He did though." Inari looked at Hinata in surprise. Hinata saw his confusion and smiled slightly. "He promised that he would help you, didn't he? He said that he had people coming to help him rescue this beautiful village from Gato and his thugs, right?" Inari hesitantly nodded again.

"Well, he kept his promise. My team and I are here to help you free your village. And I swear to you that we will not rest until we have accomplished that mission... I've seen so many children that are hungry, ill and orphaned. I have to help. It goes against my ninja way if I don't." Hinata said seriously. Inari shook his head still not believing her. Hinata sighed. "You don't believe me because you've lost the two most important things that you need when Kaiza was killed. You've lost your will to believe… and you've lost… hope. Inari-kun… those two simple, yet important things are what makes us who and what we are. Without those two, wars would plague every continent, people would be dying for what they believed in or for what they are. It is important to keep those things, Inari-kun. You need to believe, not only in us, as ninja who are protecting your grandfather… but you need to believe in yourself. Because, when you truly believe… you can do anything."

With those words said Hinata placed Inari on the log and stood up to leave. As she was walking away from the young boy, whose life she had just turned upside down, she turned around, looking at him with soft, kind eyes that made him have hope for a better future and said, "Just believe in yourself, Inari-kun, and others will also believe in themselves."

Inari sat there for a long time, just staring at the spot Hinata had spoken to him. "Onee-chan…"

############33333333333333#############3333333333333333##################3333333

Two hours later, Kakashi, Kiba, Naruto, Akamaru and Tazuna were at the bridge. However, they were not prepared for what they saw there. When they arrived at the bridge, they saw all the workers, unconscious, wounded or dead. Tazuna ran towards the nearest man. "What happened here?" He demanded to know in an authoritive voice.

The man looked up at Tazuna, fear in his eyes. "We... we were... attacked..." he said, breathing deeply in pain.

"Who attacked you?" Kakashi asked curiously. He looked at the bridge, feeling a slightly recognisable chakra signature.

"We don't... know. We were... getting ready to... continue with the bridge... when a thick... fog came over us. Next thing... I know... all of the others... were on the ground... unconscious or dead." With that the man panted, exhaustion taking over him.

Kakashi looked up and widened his eyes when he saw three men standing on the bridge. "This is not good."

...

Hinata, who had opted to stay with Tazuna's family, was having some difficulties herself.

"LET GO OF MY MOTHER, YOU BIG MEANIE!" Was the first thing the Hyuuga had heard from within the kitchen. Running to the front door, Hinata was horrified to see the two thugs holding onto Inari and Tsunami. In their arms they were holding a struggling Inari, who was twisting and turning alongside his mother.

Both thugs were extremely tall, compared to Hinata's height of five feet four inches, except one of them had white-ish silver hair and the other had very dark brown hair, almost black. Both had katana's strapped to their waists and both wore the same type of 'business suite'.

Seeing Hinata, Inari screamed in pain from the restrictive holds the thugs had on him and his mother, who had passed out from lack of oxygen. "ONEE-CHAN!" He screamed in agony.

Feeling rage bubbling up inside her, Hinata released a huge amount of killing intent at the two thugs, who were undoubtedly in Gato's pay.

Turning towards the source of the massive killing intent they were feeling, the two men were surprised at finding a thirteen year old Genin behind them, instead of an experienced Junín. Looking at each other, they both smiled pervertedly, not paying attention to the mother and child behind them, they moved towards Hinata, intent on having a taste of what she was hiding under her baggy clothing.

This proved to be a fatal decision, for as they got closer to the dark haired Genin female, purple chakra started incasing her body, swirling at her feet before moving up her body sinisterly. However, both men turned out to be stupider than she had given them credit for.

Growling, Hinata crouched low to the ground, intent on pouncing the two men who had dared hurt her surrogate little bother. Chakra swishing around her like long fox tails Hinata leapt at her prey. Neither of the men knew what happened. Hinata clawed at them, destroying their ugly faces, making them bleed excessively, before crushing their wind pipes with her powerful hands.

Turning to face the two awestruck people, Hinata calmed down enough to notice that neither was hurt badly. Hinata rested her gaze on Inari, then turned and ran towards the bridge, feeling that they would need her help right now.

For a few minutes, Inari stood there stunned, before he too stood up and made his way into the village, intent on rounding up all the villagers he could to help in finally bringing Gato down.

...

Kakashi had moved his head band, sporting his active Sharingan eye. Looking at the three men standing in front of him, Kakashi recognised Zabuza and Haku, but not the third member of the 'team'. Turning his attention to Tazuna, Kakashi motioned for the old bridge builder to leave. Tazuna nodded and ran to hide in a safe place, waiting for reinforcements.

Kakashi turned back to his adversaries. "So..." He said lazily, looking warily at the mist nin, "You managed to survive our last fight huh?"

Zabuza merely smirked from underneath the bandages hiding the lower half of his face. "I see you survived too." He said, bored with the conversation already. Looking at Team seven curiously, he noticed that one team mate seemed to be missing. "Where the Hyuuga? Did she run away in fear?" He laughed maliciously.

Just then, a Kunai knife flew past his head and imbedded itself into the nearest post. Seconds later, a feral looking Hinata, with purple chakra swirling along her body, appeared before her team. Looking at Zabuza with undisguised loathing, she walked back towards her team. Zabuza, a little shaken up at the killing intent the girl was giving off, couldn't help but shudder slightly when she glared at him with fox-slitted pupils.

Turning her head, Hinata nodded lightly in greeting before returning her attention to her enemies. Haku was gazing at the girl in interest. Turning to his sensei, Haku looked at the Hyuuga girl then at his teacher. Zabuza nodded in understanding, looking at Team seven in curiosity once again.

Kakashi looked at his team, slightly worried at the killing intent rolling off of Hinata in waves. "Alright. Naruto and Hinata, I want you two to keep Haku busy. I trust that you two will be able to do that." The two teens nodded in acceptance of the plan. Looking at Kiba, he said, "I want you to keep the other guy busy. We don't know his skills so I think it would be best if you tested them with you stamina. Meanwhile, I'll take on Zabuza. Agreed?" His team nodded. "Ok, let's do this!"

...

Kiba was currently running at his adversary. It had been about five minutes since Kakashi had formed the plan of attack and Kiba was starting to regret who he was fighting. The boy, who couldn't have been much older than fourteen, was extremely powerful. He knew more jutsu than Kiba did and this frustrated him to no end. It was like fighting someone at Junín level. He didn't give up, however, and continued to fight the boy in front of him.

Performing some hand signs, Kiba shouted out, "Inuzuka Clan: Feral Dog Technique!" Kiba felt Akamaru's and his own changes as a small amount of red chakra engulfed him. Feeling his more Wolf-like instincts, to protect and serve his pack. Growling low in their throats, the more dog-like Kiba and wolfish Akamaru crouched low, preparing for their opponents next attack.

Karu looked at the dog boy emotionlessly, slightly impressed at the younger mans technique. Still, he could see certain flaws in the powerful technique. First of all, there was the fact that this technique used up quite a bit of chakra, second was that this technique dumbed down the persons mind, making him or her more susceptible to Genjutsu's and finally, this technique is mainly used to intimidate an opponent, not actually attack them.

Karu smirked slightly as he realised that he would have to use his own family's technique. Breezing through the well known hand signs, Karu felt his hair grow longer and tougher, making it stand up on end slightly like spikes. Closing his eyes, Karu felt his body fill with electricity, making his fingers feel heavier and lighter at the same time. "Fuyu Clan: Raitoningu-no-yubi (Lightning Fingers)." He murmured quietly. Opening his eyes, he looked at his opponent with crackling electric eyes. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" He smirked.

...00000000000000000000...

Meanwhile, Kakashi was having slight trouble with fighting Zabuza as the S-rank missing Nin turned out to be way more powerful than he had originally thought. Zabuza was using different Jutsus from their fight before, and then attacking Kakashi with Kunai or Shuriken; before he could copy the jutsu and counter attack it.

Zabuza smirked. "I knew you were nothing but a cheap copy cat. You can't even fight me properly!"

Kakashi glared at the other masked Nin. "Don't talk so much, you might regret it later." With that said, Kakashi released the jutsu he had been holding for the past few seconds it took for Zabuza to become distracted. "Kasai-no-sutairu: Doragon-no-honoo! (Fire Style: Dragon Flame!)" He shouted out as a large dragon exploded out of his mouth and moved swiftly towards Zabuza, mouth agape, ready to swallow the mist Nin.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he stared at the giant dragon, before he snapped out of it and performed his own hand signs. Finishing with the last sign, he shouted out, "Mizu-no-sutairu: Kanashimi-no-nami! (Water Style: Waves of Sorrow!)" With that said, some of the water under the bridge rose up and engulfed the flaming dragon, making a large cloud of steam rise out of the two jutsu colliding.

Kakashi looked slightly angry but controlled it and let loose his second juts, the one he had just copied off of Zabuza.

...

Naruto and Hinata looked at the boy they were supposed to be fighting. He hadn't moved an inch and neither had they, not wanting to put themselves in danger by making the first move. Naruto became increasingly more uncomfortable with the silence before he turned to Hinata, giving her a questioning look. Hinata just nodded and Naruto smiled in glee.

Haku, noticing Naruto's smile, got into a defensive stance, watching the two Genin wearily for any signs of an attack.

Naruto made a few hand signs, holding the last one in place, studying Haku's stance before coming to a decision and went into his mind, searching for the fox he knew was there.

'_Oi! Kyuubi! I know your here! Come out and help me!' Naruto shouted out into his mind. Hearing the Kyuubi grumbling, Naruto smirked slightly in anticipation._

"_**What do you want now, Kit?"**__ The Kyuubi asked in his deep baritone voice. _

'_I have a plan I want you to hear.' He said as he told the Kyuubi of his plans the Kyuubi smiled slightly and nodded in agreement, giving the Kit some of his chakra._

_Before Naruto could leave, Kyuubi looked him in the eyes. __**"Remember what you promised me, Kit." **__He said before he disappeared into the blonde's subconscious. _

Coming back to the real world, Naruto shouted out, "Kaze-no-Tekunikku: Fū-no-shuriken! (Wind Technique: Wind Shuriken)"

Haku widened his eyes slightly when he saw four large shuriken, light blue in colour, make their way towards him. Jumping and dodging out of the way of the dangerous weapons. Turning to face his opponents once more, he was surprised to see Hinata performing a water technique. Realizing that he was in danger of the technique, Haku quickly made his own hand signs, faster than the other two could see. "Kōri-no-tekunikku: Mirā-no-keimusho! (Ice Technique: Prison of Mirrors)" he spoke quietly.

Suddenly, Hinata and Naruto were both surrounded by mirrors, boxing them in. Haku walked into one of the mirrors, causing his reflection to show in each mirror.

With Kakashi, Kiba, Zabuza and Karu...

Kiba and Karu had joined their sensei, when they both realised that they might need help. Kakashi ad Zabuza were both extremely low on chakra and were panting slightly in exhaustion. Hearing Haku say the words to his Jutsu, they all turned their attention towards them. Zabuza and Karu smirked as they recognised the Jutsu their team mate was using.

Zabuza laughed while Karu continued smirking, both highly amused at the fate of the other two Genin. Kakashi and Kiba, along with an injured Akamaru, were confused at what was going on. Kakashi turned to the laughing Zabuza and growled lowly.

Zabuza merely laughed at the Jonins predicament. Calming down slightly Zabuza smirked at Kakashi, blood lust in his eyes. "Your two little comrades have no chance of surviving Haku's Jutsu." He said maliciously.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" He growled out, Kiba joining him.

Karu chuckled, causing Kiba to growl loudly at him and move slightly towards him. "You have no idea, do you?" He said simply. Kiba and Kakashi shook their heads, not understanding where this was going.

Zabuza continued, still with a smug smirk on his face. "Haku here, comes from a very powerful Clan, known as the Yuki-no-Kodomo Clan (Children of Snow). You may or may not have heard of them."

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror, recognising that name almost instantly. "No... It can't be..." Zabuza smirked and nodded his head. Kiba still looked thoroughly confused. Kakashi, noticing his students, and probably soon only student, confusion looked back at the mirrors surrounding his two other students. "The Yuki-no-Kodomo Clan was well known for using snow and ice in their attacks. They were one of the strongest Clans in the World... until they were wiped out for their unique skills." Noticing that Kiba was still confused, Kakashi explained once more. "This was their deadliest Jutsu."

Kiba looked at the mirror dome and prayed for his team mates to make it out alive.

...

Hinata and Naruto were both examining the mirror prison they were in. Hinata noticed that it was made of ice and Naruto noticed that it was as hard as diamond. Both were very worried when they noticed that it would be extremely difficult to leave the prison they were currently in. They both noticed when Haku stepped in the mirrors, in each one, there was a Haku holding senbon needles that were poised to attack.

Gulping Naruto put up a confident face, turning to who he thought was the real Haku and smirking at him. "Is this all you've got?" He said boisterously. Haku ignored his words, only smirking at the Genins arrogance.

Haku raised an arm and threw ten senbon at each Genin, Hinata's eyes widened as she tried to use her chakra to deflect them, also using her hands and legs to block the attacks. She moved gracefully, not noticing the way in which she moved. Naruto wasn't as successful at dodging his senbon and was pierced by at least a quarter of them.

Hinata couldn't stop moving, it felt so right just to continue what she was doing. The hand gestures and legwork showed how accustomed she was to all of this, as if she had done nothing else all her life. Swooping, sliding, dancing, she looked graceful and poised, not the jerky movements she was known for.

Naruto and Haku just watched as she continued her movements, not noticing her audience at all.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Hinata was so... beautiful. Especially when she moved the way she was at the moment. Naruto could hear the Kyuubi in the back of his mind.

"_**Kit... you have to stop her..." **_Kyuubi said suddenly in his mind.

Naruto was confused. _'Why should I stop her, Kyuubi?'_

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with his blood red eyes. _**"Trust me, Kit. I have no real reason to stop her from what she's doing... she deserves to know the truth. But I don't think that she's ready yet! She could seriously hurt herself."**_ He said sadly, watching as Hinata's hair grew longer and took on a shade that looked like indigo and her blue black locks. Whisker marks on her cheeks became prominent; canines were now slightly protruding from her top lip, her nails grew longer, looking more and more like claws. Suddenly three purple fox tails with lavender tips shot out of her lower back, two fox ears sitting atop her head, the same colour as the tails.

"_**Too late..." **_Kyuubi whispered in Naruto's ears. However, Naruto wasn't paying attention to him, he was staring in amazement as Hinata's transformation completed. The seal was broken.

Haku, still reeling from what he had seen, didn't have time to warn Hinata of the two senbon aimed at her neck. When he did come back to the real world, it was too late. The last thing he saw, were Hinata's fox slitted, deep purple eyes opening in surprise at the small pinpricks in her neck.

Hinata fell to the ground, lifeless, staring at nothing.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Before Naruto lost it and roared in anger, pain and grief. Haku turned his eyes to the fox boy, only to have his eyes widen in surprise at what he saw. Naruto was lying on the ground, his shirt ripped to shreds, the seal prominent, glowing with the red chakra that was being stored in there. Suddenly, the seal broke and out of the boy's body came the Kyuubi –no-Kitsune, his nine tails flicking in rage.

Looking down at the body of his only offspring, Kyuubi felt enormous grief over take him. He roared in pain, turning to the mirror where he thought Haku was in, growled at it and smashed it. Haku moved out of the way before he was smashed to smithereens along with the mirror.

Kyuubi kept smashing all the mirrors, not leaving a single one standing. When all were destroyed, he turned to the now awake Naruto, only to see him hugging the body of his daughter, tears streaming down his face as he looked down at her, pain and suffering clear as day in his eyes. Closing his own eyes, Kyuubi turned to the sound of clapping, to see the one and only Gato standing at the edge of the bridge, a prominent smirk gracing his pig like features.

Kyuubi growled in anger. "YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" He shouted, his intense dislike for the man showing through.

Gato only smirked, clearly thinking that his army of thugs were enough to match the Kyuubi in battle. He turned his attention to Zabuza and his team. He frowned in slight anger. "I'm through with you three. I gave you all the second chance to get rid of the bridge builder, but you failed me again. Oh well, I never really planned to pay you. Missing Nin charge so much whilst I was able to gain these thugs for half the price of what I would have paid you three. Kill them all."

Zabuza and Karu looked slightly angered, whilst Haku looked just about ready to cry. He was still looking at the Hyuuga, thinking about reviving her or not. He decided to wait a bit. Right now, he had a bone to pick with the fat bastard who had 'employed' him.

Kakashi and kiba tried not to cry when they saw the dead body of their comrade. Akamaru just ran towards the fox girl and howled, drying out in sadness. Kyuubi turned his attention for a millisecond to his daughter, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes once more.

"GATO, YOUR REIGN OF TERROR IS AT AN END!" A small voice shouted in triumph. The six men turned to look behind them, only to see Inari with the whole of wave standing behind him, including Tazuna. Inari looked around, when his eyes fell on Hinata; tears started welling in his eyes, knowing by the sad looks in everyone's eyes that she was dead. Sniffling a little, Inari blinked back the tears he felt rolling down his cheeks. He looked at her sadly before closing his eyes. _For you, Onee-chan._ Looking in disgust at the fat bastard that had kept his people prisoner for too long, Inari opened his mouth.

"CHARGE!"

All the men that were standing behind him started running towards the thugs who were now petrified in fear. Seeing the reinforcements come in, Naruto went and joined Kyuubi, standing next to the giant fox who was currently staring at Gato with malicious intent. Smiling sadistically, Naruto looked at the Kyuubi, who nodded before they both ran to the fat business man.

Gato was panicking. This wasn't a part of his plan. It was to overwhelm these stupid people and end this once and for all. Looking around him, Gato saw that all of his thugs were staring at the mob, which was being led by the Kyuubi and his ex-Jinchuuriki, and panicked even worse. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! WHOEVER DEFEATS THESE PEOPLE WILL BE PAID DOUBLE!"

Hearing this all the thugs forgot about their fear and started attacking the villagers, hoping and praying to the Kami that he was merciful and would help them survive.

Kami was not merciful that day.

Kyuubi and Naruto both ignored the thugs that came at them, leaving them for the villagers to deal with. Their sights were set on Gato. As they moved closer and closer, everyone on the bridge could practically taste the killing intent rolling off the two men. Gato, in a last ditch effort to get away, ran towards the end of the bridge, but stopped when he realised there was nowhere for him to go. Turning back to the homicidal Chakra users, he gulped in fear. Getting on his knees, Gato looked at the two with pleading eyes.

"Please, please don't kill me! I'm too handsome to die!" He whimpered pathetically as the two fox-men came towards him. Kyuubi picked him up by the scruff of his neck, staring at the man with disgust.

Turning towards his ex-container, Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, Kit? Should we let the snivelling rat live?"

Naruto mock pondered for a moment, before giving Gato a perusing look. He sighed, as if in dismay. "I'm afraid we can't Kyuubi. What if he comes and takes over Wave again? Even though he is not worthy, I think we should kill him and get it over with." He stopped, looking down in sadness. "Then Hinata can finally rest in peace." He whispered the last part, turning his sad blue eyes to those of the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi nodded and, using his tails, started ripping the man apart, limb from limb, not letting him pass out. Looking into Gato's fear filled eyes he stated in a dead tone, "If you had wanted to live, you should have thought twice before bringing this town into poverty." That was the last thing Gato ever heard.

Kyuubi threw Gato's ripped up body into the river, and was consulted with cheers of happiness as he saw all the villagers had defeated the thugs, who were now tied up in the middle of the bridge. Kyuubi smiled slightly before walking over to Hinata, whose body had been protected by both Inari and Akamaru.

Looking down, Kyuubi collapsed at his daughter's side, picking up her limp body and holding it tight as he sobbed. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you... my daughter." Everyone looked at Kyuubi in surprise when they heard those words. Well, everyone except for Kakashi.

Haku, bloodied and beaten, moved over to the Kyuubi, who looked up at him and growled menacingly. Haku raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, before dropping in front of the Kyuubi in a low bow. "Please... forgive me for what I have done... but... she's not dead."

Kyuubi stared at the boy, waiting for and explanation. Taking that as permission to continue, Haku explained, "It's just the same as I did with Zabuza. I placed in a temporary death state, even though it was an accident. I never meant to hurt her." He explained this while removing the Senbon from Hinata's neck.

Everyone waited expectantly, watching Hinata for any sign of life. Finally, the girls large purple eyes opened and she looked up at the man holding her. For a moment she looked extremely confused, before her eyes widened in disbelief.

"...Tou-san?"

...00000000000000000000000000000...

It had been five days since the battle of the bridge. Life had gone back to being relatively normal. Tazuna was still building his bridge, but this time without the fear of someone coming after him. Inari had taken it upon himself to stick to Hinata's, who he so affectionately called 'Onee-chan', around the town. Allowing her to meet the people that she and her team had saved was good for the 'heiress' as she was greeted with kindness by everyone. The children loved her and looked up to her.

Zabuza had decided that he would keep the town safe. Basically being the only ninja in town, allowed him to have some authority over the people after he had apologised. It was on two days ago that he had been asked by Tazuna and all the villages' people to become their protector, which he gladly accepted, as long as his students could stay with him.

Kyuubi finally was free of the seal, and could now spend time with his daughter. He had explained to everyone who he was, gaining a few looks of fear and appreciation, and also told them the story of why he attacked the village. Hinata had decided that when they arrived back in Konoha, that she would leave the Hyuuga Clan, hoping that her mother and little sister would join her, and live with her father in their own home. Hinata was also angry at Hiashi and wanted nothing more to do with him.

Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru along with Karu and Haku had all grown extremely over protective of their female team mate and friend and virtually followed the fox-girl everywhere she went. It greatly amused and aggravated her at the same time. Kyuubi and Kakashi had become great friends after the initial awkwardness. According to Team seven, they had both gone out to talk one day, ended up sparring against one another and eventually became good friends. Hinata had also realised that when she gained her Kitsune features, she had lost her stutter, although she was still the sweet and shy girl we all know and love.

The bridge was finally finished and it was time for the Shinobi of Konoha to go home. All the villagers came to see them off, not wanting to miss the goodbyes of their heroes. Inari was crying the whole time, holding onto Hinata's legs, begging her to stay, which caused the newly Kitsune-fied girl to sweat drop at the over dramatic antics of who she considered as her Imouto. When she finally managed to pry him off her leg, she knelt down to his level.

Looking Inari in the eye, she smiled softly. "If I promise to visit sometime, will you let me go back to Konoha?" She asked in amusement. Inari pouted but nodded all the same.

Standing up, Hinata was slightly surprised when Inari hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you, Onee-chan." He said sadly.

Hinata smiled with tears in her eyes, cursing herself for being so emotional. "I'll miss you too, Imouto-kun." She said, her voice wobbling horribly.

Letting go of her, she moved to the others, who were also making their goodbyes. Naruto walked to Inari and ruffled his hair affectionately. "See ya around, 'kay, Squirt? Don't cause too much trouble while we're gone!" He shouted out joyfully. Kiba only smirked at Inari, Akamaru on top of his head. Akamaru barked softly, wagging his tail at the eight year old. Inari laughed slightly and turned back to his mother.

Zabuza and Tazuna looked at Team seven and Kyuubi with thanks in their eyes. Zabuza moved up to Kakashi and shook his hand. "Thank you for making me see sense, friend. If it wasn't for you, I would never know how it felt to be appreciated."

Kakashi smirked, and nodded at his friend. Tazuna walked up to the Genin and their Junín sensei, smiling brightly at all of them. "Thank you all so much. We couldn't have done it without you." He said sincerely.

They all smiled at the old bridge builder who had proved to be more than a handful a couple of times. Naruto looked at the bridge in curiosity and pride. "What are you going to name the bridge?" He asked in his loud and boisterous tone.

Tazuna looked at the villagers, grinned, and then looked back at the short Genin. "We'll figure it out." He said mischievously.

Haku and Karu looked at the Genin and smiled, waving goodbye as they started walking away.

When the team were a good distance away, they suddenly heard, "THREE CHEERS FOR THE GREAT KONOHA BRIDGE!" Followed by a bunch of cheering. The team smiled and continued walking back to their home. Each thinking of what they would do once they returned.

...ENDENDEND...ENDENDEND...

Me: *looking at word count in shock, mouth hanging open*

Kyuubi: Hime? Hime, are you home?

Me: *Still looking at the computer in shock*

Kyuubi: *sighs* I hoped I wouldn't have to resort to this... Hime, What planet Are you on?

Me: *snaps out of shock* Lemon.

Me: And I apologise if the translations and my Japanese are Horrible because I got them from Google Translate and they are not well known for giving great translations...

Kyuubi: Hime can't talk because of her speechlessness at how long this chapter is... so... Read and Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Hey guys! I know, it's been awhile since I updated... but guess what? I'M BACK AND READY TO HIT FANFICTION ONCE AGAIN!

Kyuubi: Hime, just get on with it. We all know that you've been watching too much Ouran High school Host Club.

Me: It's not my fault it's so darn good! They should place a warning on it or something... might keep us from watching it too much!

Kyuubi: *sighs* Hime does not own Naruto.

Me: ANTI-SAKURA FANS UNITE! Ok, this chapter will be a little on the short side, but I'm hoping to post it anyway. Enjoy!

Team seven had been walking for little over half an hour when Naruto started to complain about stomach aches. Kyuubi looked slightly worried, but nevertheless stayed calm as they continued to walk. Five minutes later, Kiba couldn't take Naruto's complaining any longer.

"SHUT UP!" The tattooed boy literally screamed in frustration. Rounding on the blonde with the whisker marks, he growled lowly and intimidating. "You've been complaining none-stop about this supposed stomach ache, and frankly we're all getting sick and tired of it!" He continued as Akamaru barked in annoyance from being woken up.

Naruto looked up at his brunette team mate with pain filled eyes. Opening his mouth, he tried to get the words out, but they seemed to be stuck in his throat. Gasping in deep breathes of air; Naruto grew light headed as he continued to stare up at his team mates. Suddenly, his legs gave out from under him as a large wave of pain washed over him, finally allowing a scream of anguish to rise from his throat.

Kiba was too stunned as he watched the other male slide down to his knees. Hinata, seeing that her crush was in pain, sped over to him. Placing one of his arms around his shoulders, she looked at him with worry staining her pale features. "Naruto-kun... you need to breathe. In through your nose... out through your mouth. Keep doing that, ok?" the purple eyed half-demon said to him in a soft voice.

Naruto barely made out what Hinata was saying, but nodded and did as she asked. Hinata then turned her attention to her father who was standing there with an equally pained face. Getting more worried by the second, the girl helped Naruto sit in a position that was slightly comfortable for him. "Papa," Hinata said as she looked at her father. "What's going on?"

Kyuubi sighed and moved closer towards Naruto, forcing him to lie on his back, he did the same. Looking up at his daughter, Kyuubi smiled through the pain that he was feeling. "Hinata." He said in a rough voice as a reddish aura enveloped both him and his ex-Jinchuuriki. Breathing in deeply through his nose, he continued to look up at her. "This is... one of... the side...effects of breaking... my seal." He said with great difficulty.

Seeing that the team was still greatly confused, the Kyuubi decided to continue on with his explanation. "When I... broke through the seal... and came out... of Naruto's body... I wasn't... thinking about the side... effects of leaving... it so prematurely..." Gasping through an extremely painful moment, Kyuubi stopped and breathed for a few moments. "When I was... sealed inside Naruto... the fourth Hokage... used a seal that... if I was to escape... from it half... of my chakra... would stay inside Naruto's body... ultimately making him... a half-demon... like yourself." After his explanation, Kyuubi lay there, most of his energy gone as he tried to help Naruto through this painful faze.

Kakashi, who had been silent through all of this, felt confused at the Kitsune's explanation. "But when you first came out of the seal, Naruto was completely fine, aside from feeling a little exhausted. How come the changes are only affecting him now?" He asked, feeling as if it would be important to know for future reference.

Kyuubi glared at the prospect of speaking more on this subject, but felt that he had to if he were to have any peace through the whole ordeal. "There were... small... changes during the few days that... I was out... didn't you... notice how... his chakra had... become more... like a demons... or that his... strength was... increasing at... an alarming... rate?" He panted, out of breath once again.

Team sevens eyes widened when they remembered how fast Naruto's strength was growing, as well as his chakra capacity. Hinata looked extremely worried, yet curious at the same time. "But when those changes happened, he didn't seem to be in any pain, Papa. How come he's feeling it now?" She asked in bewilderment.

Kyuubi nodded his head (actually, it was more of a tilt than a nod), whilst looking up at his daughter. "That was... because they... were minor changes... the changes now... are basically... transforming him into... a full Demon... which means... that he will... experience excruciating pain... from growing taller... and from the ears... and tails... he will no doubt have... in a few... hours..."

Kiba looked at Naruto in sadness and pity, not being able to withstand pain himself. Ki9ba turned to Kyuubi, who was the only one of them with any knowledge in this area. "Why are you feeling pain, though?" He asked.

Kyuubi's head was lolling from side to side now, as if he were fighting for consciousness. "I'm... feeling pain... because... I was... the one... who ripped... himself... out of there... in order... to gain... freedom... from... my prison... and because... I'm still... slightly connected... to him... I'm literally being... severed from... his soul..."

Kiba nodded. Hinata looked like she was on the verge of crying. Both her father and her crush were in pain and there was seemingly nothing she could do about it. Kakashi noticed his female student's tears and looked at Kyuubi once more for guidance. "What can we do to help ease the pain, Kyuubi." He asked, already thinking on camping for the night.

Before Kyuubi lost consciousness, he looked into the dark grey eyes of his daughter's sensei. "We... can't move... from this... spot... the best... you can do... is to... place... us... near... a... fire... and... hope... for... the... best..." And with that Kyuubi lost consciousness.

Kakashi looked at his three remaining students before gaining a determined light in his eye. "Right," He snapped in a commanding voice. "Kiba, you an Akamaru go find wood for a fire, we're going to need it seeing as how we're staying here for the night." Kiba nodded and headed into the forest, searching for wood with his trusty companion.

Kakashi then turned his attention to his female student. "Hinata, I need you to set up the tents while I get some medicinal herbs and water. Can you do that for me?" Hinata growled quietly and nodded, moving off to the packs that contained the tents. Seeing that she did not have any problems with the tents, Kakashi ran in the direction of the nearest stream. _Let's hope that there are no bandits tonight._ He thought to himself.

Two hours later, the working units were back together and sitting around the blazing fire, watching their unconscious companions anxiously for any signs of recoverment. So far, nothing had changed. They were both still shivering and whimpering in pain. Kakashi's little pain reliever seemed to have no effect on the two demons that were writhing on the floor.

Kakashi sighed wearily, running a hand down his face, tired from the events of the day and it was only after noon. Four O'clock to be precise. Turning his attention to Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata, he noticed that the dog user and his puppy had fallen asleep by the fire. Hinata, he noticed, was still wide awake and stroking Naruto's, or her fathers, hair, holding wet cloths to their foreheads.

Hinata had not moved from that position since he saw her that way, after he had come back from collecting the things he needed and seeing the fire and the tents set up, he immediately set to work with his limited knowledge of medicines. Now, seeing the tears slowly leaking from her lightly reddened eyes, Kakashi was starting to feel something he hadn't felt in over twelve years. Helplessness.

Yawning, Kakashi decided that perhaps he should put the exhausted teenagers to bed as he kept watch. Picking Kiba and Akamaru up, he moved to one of the smaller tents, careful not to wake them up.

After putting those two away, he went back to try and convince Hinata to get some rest. Seeing that his female student had finally looked up at him, wariness and anxiety in her tearful eyes, he smiled at her in a reassuring way, though he felt bone tired.

"Hinata..." He said softly, only for the purple eyed Vixen to interrupt him.

"I know what you're going to say and the answer is 'No'." She said in a stubborn way, holding her chin up defiantly.

Kakashi only sighed, not being able to bother himself with fighting her right now. Sitting down near the fire, he simply stared into it.

Staying like that for a few minutes, Kakashi kept staring into the fire. Hearing humming from where Hinata was sitting, Kakashi snapped his head to her.

Hinata was looking up at the sky, a smile playing on her lips at the sight of the moon. Her tears had stopped and she had a faraway look in her eyes. Humming a tune Kakashi didn't know, Hinata kept stroking Naruto's hair. Parting her lips, Hinata started singing:

_October reminds me of my home  
The cold nights I would wait all alone  
Watching leaves turning from green to gold..._

Kakashi held his breath as he heard the voice of an angel. Hinata didn't seem to notice the effect her voice had on him as she continued with the heart wrenching song.

_The waiting feels like eternity  
When waiting for love to come to me  
Someone to have, someone to hold..._

Pausing once, Hinata frowned slightly, as if agreeing with the lyrics of the song. Looking down at Naruto, her expression softened a gentle loving smile now on her lips.

_Then once in a million years  
A shining white knight will appear  
Fairytales are coming true  
I promise my heart only to you..._

Kakashi couldn't help but think of the time when he had said those exact same words to the one he loved. Tears sprang to his eyes at the memory of her smiling face, her beautiful eyes that were always filled with emotion.

_A castle stands upon a hill  
Our eyes meet and time is standing still_

_Your smile warmed me like the first summer sun_

Kakashi could feel the emotion in Hinata's voice as if it were his own. Feeling his eye lids droop slightly, he struggled to stay awake, until the next few lyrics came.

_There's colour where once was black and white  
There's moonbeams where there was only night  
I knew then and there you were the one..._

Kakashi heard her voice getting louder. That was when he noticed that calming lavender chakra had enveloped all three the Kitsune, making them glow, pale like the moon that had once represented Hinata's stunning Hyuuga eyes.

_Then once in a million years  
A shining white knight will appear  
Fairytales are coming true  
I promise my heart only to you..._

Returning to humming, Hinata felt warmth flowing inside her that she had never before felt. Liking it she closed her eyes, tilting her head back as a breeze went through her hair, caressing her like a lovers embrace. Opening her mouth, Hinata sang loudly.

_Then once in a million years  
A shining white knight will appear  
Fairytales are coming true  
I promise my heart only to you..._

_Only to you..._

Humming the last of the song, Hinata finished breathlessly:

_Only to you..._

Kakashi breathed out, feeling the warmth of the chakra that Hinata had used. He looked at her in amazement, while she blushed and smiled at him. Swallowing, he tried to form words, but they refused to show themselves to him. Finally finding them, he said, "Hinata... where did you learn that song?"

Hinata smiled at him gently. "My mother used to sing it when she would go to the pond in our garden. I used to play there when I was little, but I always stopped to listen to her." Suddenly her smile vanished and an icy cold look replaced it. "Back then, I thought she sang it for Hiashi, and was confused when she would start crying. Now I know it's because she missed Papa."

Remembering the Kitsune, Kakashi looked at him only to find that they both had stopped shaking in pain and that it was night time. Feeling the familiar tiredness fall over him, Kakashi didn't fight sleep and let it over come him.

But before he lost complete consciousness, he felt Hinata place a blanket on top of him and a pillow under his head. Kissing him lightly on the forehead, like a mother would to her child, Hinata said "Good night, Kakashi-sensei." And he was gone.

Feeling something shaking her awake, Hinata mumbled something and turned in the opposite direction. There was a pause before they, once again, started shaking her. Slowly opening her eyes, Hinata first noticed blue slitted fox eyes and golden hair before she jumped up, looking at her crush's changes.

Instead of the short, gangly boy she remembered, there now stood a tall, around six foot, man with shoulder length spikey blonde hair, whiskered cheeks and fox slitted blue eyes. However, the most noticeable changes were that now he had two golden fox ears with black tips and nine flowing, fluffy fox tails, also with black tips.

Looking him up and down, Hinata grinned before charging and jumping on him, connecting her lips to his in a passionate embrace. Hinata felt Naruto's shock, before he too started kissing her back. They stayed locked like that for well over a minute, until they heard a distinct growl and the clearing of throats.

Breaking away from each other, they blushed at the sight of Kiba holding his hands over Akamaru's eyes, Kakashi grinning and holding a thumbs up and Kyuubi, looking like a murderous father, smoke literally blowing out of his nostrils, eyes going blood shot.

Kakashi noticed this, and before a fight could break out between father and team mate, he said, "If we continue, we should be at Konoha in about five and a half hours." Looking at his team proudly he turned in the direction of the village.

"Lets go home!"

......

Me: AWESOME CHAPTER! I do not own the song though. It's Once In A Million Years by Blackmores Night.

Kyuubi: Read and Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

Me: I know, I know... I haven't updated in a while and I think I finally know what the problem is...

Kyuubi: What could that be Hime?

Me: ... I CRAVE REVIEWS! I'M A REVIEWS JUNKIE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kyuubi: *Sweat drops* Hime is too crazy to own Naruto...

Me: *Rocking back and forth in a corner* I am a good author; I am a good author...

......

It was currently twelve thirty in the afternoon. The village of Konoha was calmly going about its usual business; people were either buying or selling goods, ninja's who had no missions or training sessions with team mates were milling about on the streets, not really paying attention to their surroundings as there was no reason to. It had been this quiet ever since the blonde goofball of Konoha had left for his mission and frankly, all the villagers were relieved that the walking menace was out.

However, things could not stay this way. For as the village was minding its own business, they did not realise the fear that this day would behold.

Team seven, along with the newly freed Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, were standing in front of the gates to their home. To the young teenagers, this place was now different in their eyes as they had no idea what to think of the village that they were sworn to protect. For Kyuubi, this place was full of memories, both good and bad, a place where he had met his life mate, but also a place that he had attacked so many years ago. Warily eyeing the gates to the place that would surely make his life a living hell, Kyuubi felt nostalgia taking over and turned to compose himself.

Looking at the full demon, whose body he had up until a few days ago, been inhabiting, he could not help but notice the changes the young kit had gone through. The changes had not stopped since the day that they first happened, but they were small and minor compared to what he had gone through over night.

The golden locks that had used to shine in the sun with a radiance that not many had were now highlighted with deep blood red streaks. Also, his hair now reached to his shoulders, making him look more like the man his father had been. He was tall, about six foot and would probably keep growing till he would be his height, but that would come as he grows older. But his eyes were what stuck out the most. His eyes, which had been a sky, filled blue, were now a deep navy blue-grey with almost neon red lines mixed between some of the endless ocean that made up his gaze.

Kyuubi looked up and down the other Kitsune who had managed to steal his daughter's heart. He stared at the two fox ears, now gold with blood red tips, which were flicking every which way, keeping his guard up as he knew he could be attacked at any moment. He glanced at the boy's facial features, the deep bold whisker marks and the sharp canine teeth sticking from the top of his lip, his face was harder, losing all traces of baby fat that he had had. Kyuubi skimmed over the muscular chest and arms that were barely concealed by the tight jumper he was wearing, down the washboard abdomen, till he reached the boy's six tails, the same colour as his ears, making him seem regal and powerful at the same time. He knew that soon Naruto would have many girls chasing him through the village.

Kyuubi smiled slightly at the mental picture. Turning back to the village that held his love, he could feel the excitement and anticipation rolling off the teenagers.

Kakashi, who had been silent until that moment, realized that there would be a little... problem with entering the village with two demons and a hanyou. He doubted that they would want to hide their features, so he just prepared himself for all the questions that they would have to face. That was when he had a brilliant idea.

Moving to the gates, team seven were not surprised that they were stopped immediately by two Chuunin level guards. Kakashi produced the necessary papers to be let into the village, but was denied access, as the two Chuunins were both glaring at the three Kitsune's. Kakashi sighed; this was going to take some time.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry but we cannot allow you in until we've both seen that all the people in your team are present, and so far, we've only seen one of your students. Care to explain that?" A Chuunin with a Chopstick (SP?) needle, left from their lunch, in his mouth said as he eyed Kyuubi, Hinata and Naruto suspiciously.

The second Chuunin nodded, keeping his eyes on the 'suspicious' people in front of him. He had dark brown hair tied up in a small ponytail, green eyes and plain looks. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he looked from Hinata to Naruto and back, nudging his comrade, he shared a look with him.

Kakashi looked at the Chuunin before him in irritation. He did not have time for this; he had to report to the Hokage immediately after his return and did not want to spend a whole hour trying to explain everything that happened on his mission. He was tired, dirty and starting to get cranky from the lack of hygiene. Glaring kunai at the two idiots before him, he turned towards the three Kitsune and said in a sharp tone that did not hide his impatience in the slightest, "The Blonde Kitsune is Naruto Uzumaki, the Indigo one is Hinata Hyuuga and the last is none other than the Kyuubi. Something happened during our mission that I will only speak about with the Hokage. I am not in the mood for your frivolous excuses, so I'm going to be nice and give you a warning. If you two do not move immediately, I will be forced to send you two into a world of Hell for 100 hours and you both will not survive that. So I suggest you MOVE!"

Gulping from the threat and malice in Kakashi's tone, both Chuunin quickly opened the gates and allowed the team entry. Looking around they all sighed in relief at the welcoming feeling of home. Well, all of them except for Hinata, Kyuubi and Naruto.

Kakashi turned to his team for the last time of the day. "OK you guys, I'll go report to the Hokage. I want all of you to write a mission report and hand it in tomorrow so that the Hokage will have a little more paperwork just for that day." With that, Kakashi eye smiled and disappeared in a swirl of green leaves.

The Genin and adult Kitsune all just stood there, looking at each other, none of them knowing what to do. It was Naruto who finally broke the slightly uncomfortable silence, inviting them all to lunch at Ichiraku's. They quickly agreed as their stomachs growled loudly at the thought of food.

Hinata started walking in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen when she suddenly stopped. Doing a pose that suspiciously resembled the 'Good Guy' pose, except her finger was pointing into the air; her hand was on her hip when she shouted, "TO ICHIRAKU'S!" In a loud voice that many people were able to hear. Her team mates and father just stared at her for a long time before they let their laughter get the best of them. Hinata giggled cutely, her laughter sounding like the bells of heaven to anyone in the nearest vicinity.

As they were walking towards Ichiraku Ramen, most of the Civilians and Shinobi alike were staring, more like glaring, at them as they passed by. Kyuubi and the rest of the group could care less about the glares that were pointed in their direction. Even though Hinata still felt slightly uncomfortable about it all.

Finally, after enduring the 'Heated' glares and hateful muttering of the Villagers, they reached the small ramen stand where a certain blonde usually came to eat. Moving the flaps (SP?) of the small 'tent' they were surprised to see none other than Team 10, sitting there and enjoying lunch.

Naruto looked towards Sakura and for the first time since he met her... he felt nothing but a slight regret of ever having 'loved' her. However, he plastered on a smile and decided to greet his fellow Shinobi and kunoichi. "Ohayo, Sakura, Choji, Hashuro-san and Layla-sensei! How are all of you this fine day?"

Team ten, except for Layla and Hashuro, turned quickly towards him. Sakura was preparing herself for more declarations of love. She was surprised when she saw a tall, blond and extremely HOT teen in front of her. Not noticing it was Naruto, she sat there in a daze, not being able to think straight. Looking the handsome man up and down as if he were eye candy, Sakura was shocked quite a bit when she saw Naruto's goofy grin accenting his whiskered face.

Choji smiled, he had missed the blonde goof-ball around the town and was happy that he and his team had returned safely from their mission. Choji looked around at the team, not seeing Kakashi; he reckoned that he had gone to report to the Hokage. Choji did a double take when he saw the newly improved Naruto and Hinata. Sucking in a sharp breath he nudged Hashuro to make him turn around.

Hashuro did as his chubby team mate gestured and was a little surprised at Hinata's changed appearance. He looked at her, not really caring to stare at her body, for it was still covered by the baggy jumper that she always wore. He had always known that Hinata would turn into a Hanyou. But it was still quite surprising to see her like that. Smiling, or more like grinning, Hashuro stood up and quickly gave Hinata a hug. She was one of his best and only friends since most were creeped out by the different colours of his eyes. She had always looked through appearances and into the heart, and literally soul of anyone she met.

Pulling away, he saw Hinata smile at him before she greeted him softly in her light and kind voice. Suddenly, a blue and pink tornado literally blew Hinata over. When the dust had settled, Layla Tamu was seen hugging the air out of the Hyuuga, or ex-Hyuuga, heiress. "Oh, Hinata, you have no idea how happy I am to see you, Little Sundancer! And, Oh My Kami! You finally unsealed your Kitsune features! Yes I know about them." Turning her attention to the team, Layla's eyes widened in shock at seeing none other than the Kyuubi in front of her. Grinning from ear to ear, she quickly performed some hand signs and poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata and the rest of the Genin, including Kyuubi, were confused as Layla poofed away. _Where did she go? _They all wondered.

Sakura was the first to shake her confusion off and immediately tried to gain the 'New' Naruto's attention. "Ne, Naru-kuuuuuuuuuun~!" She said, trying to sound sexy. Naruto shivered in disgust at the blatant lust in Sakura's voice, but answered nonetheless.

"Yes, Sakura?" He asked as he tried to hide the disgust from his voice.

Sakura batted her eyelashes 'Flirtatiously' at Naruto, which just made her look like she had something stuck in her eye. "I was wondering..." She said, acting shy but licking her lips, "if you would like to... sit next to me for lunch?"

Naruto looked at her disapprovingly, but sighed and nodded, sitting down in a stool next to her, being careful not to touch the pink haired whore. Turning his attention to Ichiraku, he quickly made his order of five beef ramen and three miso.

Sakura pouted at the lack of attention Naruto was showing her. _Maybe he's just playing hard to get? Yeah, that must be it!_ Never did it occur to the pink bimbo that Naruto just wasn't into her.

Hinata had been snapped out of her confusion the moment Sakura's nasally voice asked Naruto to sit with her. Having heard the lusty tone the pinkette had used on _her _mate, Hinata tried hard to keep herself calm. When she saw him sit next to her, Hinata's heart sank slightly. _He must still like her..._ She thought to herself in a broody tone.

Remembering the kiss that she had shared with the blonde boy this morning, Hinata felt determination well up inside of her as she realized that she may still have a chance with him. Looking up, the fire of determination was shining brightly in the purple slitted fox eyes of one Hinata-no-Kitsune. Marching over to the seat next to Naruto, she forcefully sat herself down and hooked her arm through the blondes arm. Looking into the emerald eyes of her rival, Hinata let the challenge shine through her glare._ He's MINE!_

Sakura was shocked at the shy Hyuuga's boldness. She had been sitting there, trying to get Naruto to respond to her flirting when the indigo haired beauty had issued the challenge. She was also appalled at how much gall Hinata now had compared to a few days ago. Sakura looked the young girl in front of her up and down in disdain, seeing the purple fox ears and tails with lavender tips, the purple slitted eyes and the whisker marks and canines sticking out of her bottom lip. Glaring right back at her, Sakura felt slightly intimidated by the purple Vixen that so obviously had staked a claim on the man sitting between them. But when had that ever stopped her?

Naruto was feeling uncomfortable with the amount of rage that was being directed from each side of him, but was still happy that Hinata had come to his rescue. For the past few hours, Naruto had felt more than awkward and decided to step back a bit to let Hinata think through her feelings, but this proved it to him. She liked him.

Chuckling, Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's, came and took Hinata's order. "I would like the Miso ramen, please." Teuchi nodded and quickly brought his hungry customers their food. Naruto and Hinata were both distracted by the heavenly smell of the ramen and began to dig in. Hinata felt they flavour of the ramen explode on her tongue, making her eat, inhale, her food faster than even Naruto. Slamming the bowl down a few milliseconds before Naruto did, Hinata couldn't help but want more of the delicious food.

"Um, excuse me, Teuchi-san?" the old ramen maker smiled gently at his polite guest. "May I have another bowl of ramen?"

Everyone in the tent nearly fainted from shock. Hinata, tiny little Hinata, had just asked for more ramen after finishing the huge bowl that had been placed in front of her only a few seconds before. Naruto, however, had hearts in his eyes. His Hinata-hime had managed to out eat his time and was now asking for more. This only firmed his belief that Hinata was the woman for him. _SHE'S PERFECT!_ He shouted loudly in his own head.

Teuchi nodded and, experimenting a little, brought out three more bowls of ramen for the tiny Kitsune heiress. Once more, the whole group was amazed at the speed Hinata was able to eat the ramen. In just half a minute, Hinata had managed to eat all three ramen bowls. She had broken Naruto's record time.

Naruto wasn't angry at the fact at all. The only thoughts swimming through his mind were: _I think I'm in love!_ As he stared dreamily at Hinata who had a tiny piece of noodle stuck to her nose. Seeing this, Naruto dove in and gently licked up the stray ramen noodle, which earned him a few _aww_'s, _eew_'s and growls from the people around them. Hinata simply blushed lightly.

Hinata returned her mind to the present, seeing Sakura on the floor, having fainted from shock at seeing such an intimate display of affection that her rival received from the boy that had her affections. Hinata smirked, standing on her stool and placing a foot firmly of the bar table in front of her, she shouted out so the whole village could hear what she had to say.

"RAMEN IS THE BEST FOOD IN THE WORLD!" This also caused Naruto to fall head over heels in love with the girl standing before him. Turning back to Teuchi, Hinata smiled sweetly, seeing the stars the old man had at such a new prized customer. "Hey, Teuchi-san! Give me two more Miso's, two pork and a chicken please!" The old man nodded, yelling to the back of the restaurant for the order, saying that they were gonna be rich in no time.

Hinata happily looked at everyone around her, grinning a wide Cheshire cat grin that only a certain blonde had been able to pull off. They were all still in shock, before they all cracked up laughing, stating how Naruto was going to get a run for his money, especially since Naruto still had that dreamy expression stuck to his face.

The fun and laughter came to an end when a soft and hesitant voice spoke above the loud noises.

"Kyuu-kun?"

--

Me: ZOMG THE NARUHINA-NESS CONTINUES!

Kyuubi: WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS WOMAN? WHO? WHO? *Starts shaking me by my shirt*

Hinata&Naruto: !

Me: READ AND REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Me: *Sing song voice* New chapter~!

Kyuubi: Hrmph...

Me: *rolls eyes* Stop being so grouchy!

Kyuubi: I am NOT grouchy... I'm just contemplating our future together...

Me: *looks at reviewers* this is all your faults, y'know... If you guys hadn't reviewed, I wouldn't be writing this chapter and stuff... AND I FAILED MATH!...

Kyuubi: *glares at reviewers* ... and then she WOULDN'T BE IGNORING ME LIKE THIS!

Me: *Sweat drops and pats distraught Kyuubi on the head* I'll make it up to you! Some how...

Kyuubi: *Leers at me*

Me: NOT THAT! *Blushes*

Kyuubi: *sighs* Hime does not own Naruto, no matter how much she wants to...

Me: *Shakes fist in the air* ONE DAY!

--

Hinako Hyuuga had not expected anything life changing to be happening. To think, that just this morning, everything seemed just like a normal week day.

Her husband, _Hiashi_, she thought with contempt, had been in a foul mood since yesterday evening, when she had refused to lie in his bed again. This resulted in his rage consuming the best of his thoughts, allowing him to freely hit his wife, with the excuse being '_She disobeyed me._'

Yes, Hinako Hyuuga hated her life with the famed Hyuuga clan. She was disgusted at the way they so easily branched family members with the curse seal from the age of five. She was deeply disturbed at the way they trained young children, forcing them to work into the dirt, just so they could be the strongest in _everything_.

_Thank Kami for my garden though..._ Hinako smiled. She was currently sitting by the stream, thinking about her eldest daughter, whilst breathing deeply of the beautiful smelling daisies, roses, daffodils, lavenders, lilies and other plants that had been made welcome into her garden. She smiled at the memories this place brought her.

She remembered when Hinata was still a little girl and that she would bring her here, teaching her all the names of the individual flowers and plants, whether they were toxic or well used in a healing salve, and the different meanings that they held. She told her stories about each flower, each plant and each tree that could be found in this wonderful place.

Her thoughts were, however, interrupted by a loud poof sound as smoke billowed into her vision. She sighed; only one person would use a teleportation jutsu to enter her garden, even after telling her time and time again that she really should just enter from the entryway.

"Hey 'Nako-Chan, what's up?" Asked the loud and slightly rough voice of her ex-Genin team mate. Looking into the familiar flaming pink eyes, Hinako felt the overwhelming urge to just yell at her for disturbing her peace and quiet. But she didn't. Because Hinako Hyuuga never yelled at anyone, no matter what they did.

Sighing, the Hyuuga woman stood up from her resting place to face the slightly taller woman. "I'm doing fine, Lay-Chan. How are you this fine day?" She asked politely.

The Bluenette grinned in a secretive and all-knowing way, making Hinako regret ever asking her that question. "I'm doing great, 'Nako-Chan! But I know of something that will make you extremely happy..."

Hinako groaned, "Please don't tell me we're going shopping! You know I _hate _trying on clothes, taking them off, trying them again, buying them, only to repeat it four hundred other times." She said in good humor.

Layla pouted, looking for the entire world like Hinako had just insulted her mother. "No... But you will like it!"

Hinako just grinned at one of her best friends. "Ok, I give up, what did you want to tell me?"

Layla grinned. "Hinata's back... and you'll never guess who's with her!"

After hearing the words 'Hinata's back' Hinako's brain had completely shut down from the relief. Not even taking the time to say goodbye to her blue haired team mate, Hinako transportated to the middle of the village, where she would be able to find Hinata more easily. Looking to the ramen stand where she knew her daughters crush and team mate always goes to eat, she spotted the blonde haired goofball, but something about him seemed... different.

Not really paying attention to the changes, Hinako ran towards the stand. All that was going through her head was, _Hinata's back... she's home safely... my baby is fine._ When she got close enough to the ramen stand to see everyone, she stopped running, staring stunned at what she saw. Hinata had managed to unseal her Kitsune features! Panicking, Hinako tried to think through the possibilities of Hinata unsealing her true appearance, but came up with a blank.

She then also noticed that the difference she noticed about Naruto was the fact that he too, had Kitsune features! _What is going on?_ She thought to herself, feeling extremely confused as to what was happening. That's when she saw him.

Long, slightly curled, untamed blood red hair rolling down his hair in a rushing river, he stood there, a happy look plastered onto his face as he watched his daughters antics. Red ears with raven black tips that twitched every which way, stood erect, making sure to be prepared for anything. His flowing, fluffy burgundy tails swished from side to side in a lazy manner, reminding her of the times when she would comb her fingers through the luxurious thick fur.

His well built arms and chest were barely concealed in the tight mesh-type shirt that he donned. But, even with all these things taken into consideration, it was his eyes that captured her attention. His eyes were a mix between deep burgundy and blood reds, making them stand out like flames from his chiselled face. The slitted pupil only made him even more alluring, as they seemed to enhance that very shape of his eyes. The emotions, so stark and naked in his gaze made her nearly drop to her knees in tears. In his eyes shone happiness, surprise, sadness and thankfulness.

Without even noticing what she was doing, Hinako opened her moth. "Kyuu-kun?" She asked, almost afraid to believe that after so many years, he could be standing right in front of her.

--

When he heard his name being called, Kyuubi turned to the angelic voice that he hadn't heard in thirteen years. When his eyes landed on her, his breath was taken away from him by her matured beauty. Hinako still had her long ebony locks, falling in gentle waves down her back. Her body was still hourglass shaped, but fuller and more round than he remembered. Her plump lips were opened in disbelief, making a little 'O' shape. Her eyes were wide and almond shaped with just a few wrinkles adorning each one.

As he stood there, staring at the woman that had stolen his heart over a decade ago, he realised that he still had the unmistakable urge to kiss her breathless, to take her, to make her his. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't _breathe_ without her in his life.

Paralyzed, Kyuubi watched her with wide eyes, trying to bring himself to move towards her. To kiss her. To hold her tight against him.

"Mama?" Kyuubi heard his daughter say in a questioning voice. Hinako seemed to snap out of her shock before being literally tackled by their indigo haired daughter. Kyuubi watched in mild amusement when Hinata started yipping in joy, only to blush red when she realised what she was doing. Moving towards them, Kyuubi felt the tears spring to his eyes.

Hinako and Hinata stayed there watching him. Hinata with a large toothy smile on her face and Hinako with an unreadable one on hers. Both parents stayed, staring at each other for another few seconds before Hinako pulled him to her and kissed him roughly on the mouth.

Kyuubi froze in shock for a moment or two before he too started kissing Hinako back passionately. Pulling her head closer as he nibbled on her lips, licking them to take the sting away. Neither noticed Hinata jump away from them and make a face.

"MOM, DAD! STOP!" her parents obeyed, separating but still looking each other in the eyes.

"I thought you were dead..." Hinako whispered tearfully, kissing him swiftly on his forehead.

"I was sealed into that blonde kit over there. Kami, I missed you so much Hinako." Kyuubi said, out of breath from the intense kiss he had shared with her moments ago.

Hinata sighed, but smiled happily at the thought of her family being together. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when a dark and emotionless icy voice spoke.

"What are you doing, dear wife?" The voice of none other than the Hyuuga head, Hiashi said.

Both Hinata and her mother tensed when they heard the malice and anger in Hiashi's voice. Afraid to turn towards her husband, Hinako buried her face deep into Kyuubi's chest, whimpering and pleading to whatever God was up there that Hiashi would be in a merciful mood.

Hinata, however, did not cower at the tone in her 'Father's' voice. Looking behind her mother, Hinata glared at the bastard that had dared to come between her family. Looking into the emotionless eyes of the Hyuuga head, Hinata shivered slightly from the cold, unmerciful look in his eyes. Gulping, Hinata turned to Naruto, who was a little confused on what was going on, and buried her own face into his jacket, looking up at him with pleading eyes, tears almost ready to fall.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi could not help but growl at the obvious fear in their female's body language. Kyuubi finally met the man that stole his mate from him that fateful day. Placing Hinako behind him, Kyuubi walked towards the white eyed man. Standing in front of him, the fox released a large amount of killing intent, his eyes flashing, ears leaning to the top of his head, his mouth opened in a large snarl.

Hiashi merely smirked, even though inside he was fearful of what the fox was capable of doing to him. Deliberately sliding his eyes to his 'daughter' Hiashi could not help but feel a pang of lust bolt through his body at the large breasted young vixen.

Naruto could smell Hiashi's arousal. It was a disgusting blend of hormones and sweat that made Hinata bury herself further into his chest. Hugging he to him, Naruto growled in disgust at what Hiashi was probably thinking.

Kyuubi too smelled the vulgar scent and went ballistic. Grabbing the Hyuuga head by the front of his hakama, the enraged kitsune slammed him up against a wall.

"You think this is funny?" He growled lowly, making passers-by stop and take notice of what all the commotion was about. Not paying any attention to them, Kyuubi continued on in his deep, gravelly voice. "How dare you even think of my daughter in that way? How dare you lust after a girl that is decades older than you are, you sick pervert. You practically raised her, and now you think of her in the most disgusting of ways!"

Hiashi kept smirking to the fox in front of him. "What concern is it of yours? She isn't my daughter, so I can lust after her as much as I wish. You have no say or claim to both Hinata and _my wife_ Hinako."

Growling, Kyuubi started to slowly crush Hiashi against the wall. Feeling a macabre happiness with the thought of spilling the Hyuuga's intestines and other organs onto the street.

Hiashi panicked. _What can I do? What do I do?_ Thinking quickly he came up with the best thing he could think of.

"I'll fight you for them!" He managed to gasp out.

The crushing stopped, Kyuubi seemed to ponder the idea for a moment, before he let the Hyuuga head drop to the ground. Panting slightly, Hiashi glared up at the fox. Kyuubi stared back in amusement, but his mouth was still shaped in a snarl.

"Why should I fight you, if I could simply kill you where you lay?" Kyuubi growled.

Hiashi smirked. "Afraid you'll lose?"

There was silence for all of three minutes.

"I agree…" Kyuubi said sinisterly. "We will fight."

….…

Me: Read and Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Me: Hey guys! I am sooooooooooo extremely sorry for not updating sooner but the hard drive of my new laptop melted and I just got it back all the way from Holland and the idiots there got rid of EVERYTHING that was on this damn machine, so I had to re-wright the whole bloody chapter, especially since the last one disappeared, and it was so good! But anyway… Here's the next chappie…

Kyuubi: *Clears throat* Hime… haven't you forgotten something?

Me: Huh? OH YEAH! It was my birthday in September… I AM NOW OFFICIALLY 17! WHOOP WHOOP! ONE YEAR AND I'LL BE ABLE TO DO WHATEVER I WANT!

Kyuubi: *Huggles Hime* Happy birthday beautiful…

Me: *Blushes* I am not beautiful… I only have a huggable tummy…

Brendan: *Randomly jumps up behind me and hugs my tummy* Huggable…

Kyuubi: *Snarls* Get your own Hime! This one's mine! Grrr…

Me: Happy anniversary by the way!

Kyuubi: Huh? *Looks confused*

Me: Don't you remember? It's been four years since I first met you AND It's been a year since we first signed onto Fanfiction!

Kyuubi: *Smiles evilly and hoists me onto shoulder* Hime does not own Naruto… But she can own me in whatever way she pleases.

Me: *Squeaks* KYUUBI!

--

There was complete silence reigning in the training ground where the two men stood, staring menacingly at each other, judging which move to make and where to strike.

The first man, the man on the left, had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail that reached his back. His face looked like it had been made from stone, his pearly white eyes glaring at the man standing opposite him. He was tall and slim, his muscles firmly built from hours of rigorous training and countless battles. He wore a white battle hakama with matching pants and at his side, there lay a slim sword, it's metal shining in the afternoon sun. this man was known as Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga clan.

His opponent, however, was the complete opposite of him. He had long, slightly curled crimson hair that went down to his lower back, loosely flying in the quiet breeze slowly drifting past. His handsome, fox-like features gave him an air of mystery, forcing people to gape at him with slight awe in their expressions. His eyes, a deep magenta with fox slits, stared unperturbed at the foolish mortal that had dared to challenge him for rights to his mate and daughter. He was two to three inches taller than Hiashi, his muscles lithe but just as, maybe even more, built than Hiashi's. He wore regular shinobi clothing that were loose but comfortable enough for battle. His tails were swaying loosely in the breeze, lazily shaking from side to side, the fox ears atop his head twitching every which way. All he had was a pack of kunai and shuriken strapped to his thigh. This was a demon known as the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, the Nine tailed fox demon.

Both men were tense at the thought of the battle about to commence, Hiashi more than Kyuubi, and both had various spectators/supporters on each side. Hiashi had most of the Hyuuga clan standing behind him, especially those from the main branch of the family. The Hyuuga elders stood together, whispering plans of deceit.

Behind the Kyuubi stood most of the academy Chuunin, the Genin teams and many Jounin, senseis and regular Jounin. There were no civilians besides Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, to support him. The demon could care less, except that his family was there to support him.

Both of the men's attention snapped to a small, sickly Jounin who had taken it upon himself to referee the match for the two powerhouses. He coughed a few times before staring in fear at the two competitors. Tensing and prepared to spring out of the way, he said: "Do both competitors understand the rules of the match?" Both nodded, "Then you may begin."

He jumped out of the just in time to miss the Jyuuken strike Hiashi had sent in the Kyuubi's direction. Kyuubi simply dodged the strike by moving to the side, forcing the Hyuuga to catch himself from stumbling and potentially embarrassing himself. Righting himself, he charged at Kyuubi again, and once more Kyuubi stepped aside from the palm strike.

This little game of cat and mouse continued on for about five minutes as the spectators continued to watch in both fear and amazement. Meanwhile, Hinata and her mother were both tense at the match, staring, engrossed with trying to decide who will win, and preparing themselves for the slight chance that Hiashi would win.

Naruto kept an eye on the match as he looked towards Hinata, who was almost shaking with the anticipation that e match offered. Sliding behind her, he hugged her close to him, feeling her jump at the unexpected contact. Turning to see that it was only Naruto, she relaxed and leaned back in his arms.

Hinata quickly looked over towards the Hyuuga elders and saw them plotting something. _I have a bad feeling about this…_ she thought to herself as she kept watching them.

Back with Hiashi and Kyuubi, the Hyuuga was getting severely irritated at how the fox kept evading all his attacks. Looking up at his features, he saw a mocking grin spread across the demons face. _H-he's… he's… mocking me!_ The Hyuuga thought in anger. Losing his temper, Hiashi violently attacked the speedy fox with a large burst of chakra, propelling himself towards the nine tailed demon.

This attack managed to get the Kyuubi by surprise, who was not able to evade it fast enough. Taking the strike to the chest, the Kyuubi exploded in a poof of smoke and hair, laughing evilly. Hiashi was shocked and turned around to look behind him, towards the people gathered there. He looked towards the trees, his Byakugan activated and blazing with evil intent, as he saw a clone jumping around, carefully avoiding all of the chakra enhanced wires that he hadn't noticed before.

Turning rapidly, he watched as one of the Hyuuga elders turned into the Kyuubi who was grinning like a maniac. Looking at his clone, Kyuubi gave a nod. The clone nodded back and quickly cut three of the wires, one after the other. The first wire the clone cut, let loose a barrage of poisoned needles that would slowly and painfully start eating away at the muscles and nerves of the unlucky fool to be caught in the cross fire. The poison would cause the body to become paralysed, and if anyone tried to remove it, it would cause the person to experience extreme pain before succumbing to death. If it was left alone, it would wear off in three to four days.

The second wire let loose chakra enhanced kunai and shuriken, which would undoubtedly cause unheard of damage if they came into contact with human skin. The third wire let loose a gas that would cause the chakra system to be inaccessible to the person who inhaled it, which would also cause the idiot to go into a coma, made up of their worst nightmares and fears, probably causing madness to the man.

Hiashi quickly started spinning in place when he first saw the needles flying towards him. He managed to deflect most of the deadly little things, but some managed to slip past his defence and lodge themselves firmly into his skin. His movements started to become jerky and sluggish, making the second barrage of attack even more deadly for the Hyuuga head as he tried and failed to get out of the line of fire.

The kunai and shuriken littered his body, turning him into a bleeding pin cushion. His body had become completely rigid by the time he inhaled the gas, even though he tried not to. Hiashi felt his eyes grow heavy, his chakra painfully being removed from his body as he tried to use it as a defence mechanism. But he failed as he slipped into the realm of nightmares.

Everyone watched in amazement as Hiashi's body collapsed into a shaking, shivering and convulsing heap. The Hyuuga elders were especially fearful of how powerful the Kyuubi was. The sickly Jounin walked up to the convulsing Hyuuga, staring wide eyed at what he saw. Turning to the demon he asked wearily but astounded, "What did you do to him?"

Kyuubi simply shrugged, turning his back to the Jounin, as he said over his shoulder: "He challenged me for the rights to mate and the rights to my Kit. He lost to the alpha, and now he has to pay for all the anguish he caused my family." Slowly turning back to the Hyuuga elders e glared at them emotionlessly. "Let this be a lesson to those who wish to go up against the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. And Hyuuga… if I ever see any of your faces near my Kit or my mate, I will not hesitate to destroy your worthless clan." Everyone gasped at the cold words coming out of the demons mouth, and stepped out of his way as he went to his family.

He didn't expect to feel a small hand rest on his arm. Looking down at wide lavender eyes filled with tears, Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the small Hyuuga girl. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked at her sister and mother. "Can I…" She started in a weak and wavering voice. "Can I ask you something?"

Kyuubi looked down at the girl in confusion before nodding his head. The girl swallowed again. "My name is Hanabi Hyuuga…" Kyuubi nodded, remembering that Hinata had mentioned her younger half-sister in a conversation a few weeks before. "Can I… go with my mom and Hinata? I don't want to live with Hiashi… please?"

Hinata walked up to her father and younger sister, tears in her own eyes. She hugged her little sister, looking up at Kyuubi with pleading eyes. Kyuubi looked to his mate and saw her looking back at him with tears in her own eyes. Turning back to Hanabi, he smiled tenderly and nodded his head in acceptance. The family and everyone supporting them smiled at the new member of the family.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE AWAY THE HEIR FROM A POWERFUL CLAN!" A shrill voice screamed from the other side, more technically from one of the Hyuuga elders. "IT GOES AGAINST THE VILLAGE LAW! HANABI-SAMA, GET BACK HERE!"

Hanabi cowered behind her elder sister in fear of the Hyuuga elders. Hinata, eyes blazing in fury, spoke before her father had a chance to. "How dare you…" She said, looking at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes in shadow. "How dare you try to use the village LAW, you dirty Fucktard? How dare you even try to FORCE my baby sister stay with you scum, when she has already asked to join the Kitsune family? HOW DARE YOU!"

Looking up, Hinata's eyes caused everyone to shake in fear or faint from the raw, uncontrolled killer intent seeping out of her. Moving menacingly towards the Hyuuga, her tails swishing about her angrily Hinata snarled when she felt someone holding her back. Turning around, Hinata saw the familiar blue eyes, now with fox slits and crimson mixed around the pupil, and calmed down instantly.

"It's not worth it, Hinata-Hime." Hinata blushed at the nickname and the tender tone her… boyfriend's? Friend's? voice. Turning towards her family, Hinata noticed that they were all staring at her in awe. Blushing deeper she said: "What?" causing them all to burst out laughing.

Kyuubi put on a serious face and turned to the Hyuuga elder once more. "She asked us if she could join our family, and I for one am not comfortable with leaving a young girl in the custody of abusive assholes who think that they're better than everyone." Seeing that the Hyuuga had nothing to say about all of this , he turned around.

"Let's go home" He said to his family, and started walking in the general direction of the village.

--

Me: Whew! Glad that's over!

Kyuubi: You did amazing Hime!

**Brendan: Read and Review!**

Me: what are you still doing here?


	24. Chapter 24

Me: Hey! I was inspired!

Kyuubi: No you weren't. your just getting over obsessive about getting 1000 reviews… even though you only have, what, 300?

Me: 389 to be exact… or was it more? *Thinks deeply*

Kyuubi: *Snorts* You're an idiot, you know that right?

Me: *Sticks tongue out* You just hate me cause I'm leavin' for Holland soon and I'll have to leave you here… alone… with my old computer!

Kyuubi: TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Me: *Laughs evilly* Never!

Kyuubi: Hime does not own Naruto… lucky bastards!

It's been about six weeks since Hanabi joined the Kitsune family and they moved into their new home at the edge of the village. At the time, it had been a shabby little cottage that Kyuubi used to hide in whenever he was in or around the village, but after reinstalling it with some indoor plumbing, electricity, adding more rooms and bathrooms, a kitchen and basically everything else, it made for a beautiful house that allowed them to look over the village whenever they felt like it.

During this time, several people had visited the growing Kitsune family. The first to come and seek them out was Kakashi, who congratulated them with their new home by bringing a bottle of Sake and a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. He had been chased out by Hinata's mother with a kitchen knife and a blushing Kyuubi throwing the book at the perverts head, along with a few choice words. The two people to come and visit were of course Naruto and Kiba, along with Akamaru, who had immediately jumped on Hinata and snuggled into her chest. They were invited to stay for the weekend, whenever they felt the need to.

Fourthly, the Hokage had finally decided to face the Kyuubi and demand to know what he was doing out of his container. Kyuubi explained it all, and Sarutobi, although reluctantly, allowed him to stay in the village with the exception that he was to be followed by ANBU at all times. Kyuubi agreed, and life went on without much happening in their family, except for the Hyuuga's making attempts at getting Hanabi back into their clutches. Every week at least two Hyuuga guards would come to their home and demand that lady Hanabi come back to the Hyuuga clan at once. Hanabi always refused, even when they started to try and bribe her to come back.

Hiashi was out of the hospital, relatively unscathed from his fight with Kyuubi. He had personally come to drag Hanabi back, but Hinako always used something called _Rule 34: A child is not to be taken away from her mother until her sixteenth birthday, that is the ruling of the Hyuuga clan._ And each time Hiashi left empty handed.

All in all, life couldn't be any better for the Kitsune family. Naruto's life, however, was not going all that well. The first day arriving back to his apartment, he was unpleasantly surprised at how everything had been trashed in his absence. His bed had been over turned, some of the walls were completely destroyed, his carpet had been burned to ashes, but worst of all, his ramen had been consumed by the culprits who had done this.

So with a heavy heart, Naruto set off to the market fair, buying many cups of ramen, some fruits and vegetables. Then he had eaten and gotten to work on fixing everything that was destroyed. This lasted for over a week, before Hinata decided to drop by, and after seeing the state his apartment was in, began to help him with no questions asked. The next day, both Hinata and Kiba arrived, helping Naruto with everything he wasn't done with yet. He was forever thankful to his team mates, especially Hinata who offered him to come and live with her. After stuttering and blushing for a few seconds, he politely declined her offer.

Now the three teenagers were training in their training ground, with Kakashi watching them lazily as they trained their various jutsu. Kiba was practising his clans best jutsu, the human beast cyclone, it was a technique that allowed Akamaru to turn into a copy of him, and they would start to spin, like two twin cyclones, claws extended, ready to slice their opponents to ribbons. Hinata was practising her chakra trap jutsu and Naruto… well, obviously he was practising his shadow clone jutsu.

Hearing someone clear their throats from behind him, Kakashi turned lazily seeing and ANBU ninja with Kyuubi standing beside him, looking extremely smug for some reason. Understanding, Kakashi nodded his head and returned his attention back to his students. Kyuubi came and sat next to him, looking critically at the teenagers, who hadn't noticed his arrival to their training session. Kakashi glanced at Kyuubi, seeing that he was tempted to speak out, but didn't, out of respect for his daughters sensei.

Kakashi sighed, put down his little orange book and turned to Kyuubi, giving him his complete attention. Kyuubi noticed this and said: "They need new jutsu if they're going to enter the Chuunin exams." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

Kakashi sighed and nodded his head wearily. "I know, but I haven't even discussed the Chuunin exams with them yet, I'm waiting for Naruto to actually bring it up. He's too impatient not to want to try the exams this year."

Kyuubi stared at Kakashi for a few seconds before whistling sharply, gaining the Genins attention, motioning them over towars him. They came slowly, Naruto bouncing up and down on his heels, trying to keep his excitement at bay.

Kakashi looked over his students and sighed again. "I had a talk with the Hokage…" he said slowly. Naruto interrupted him, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Did you talk to him about the Chuunin exams? Did you, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked impatiently.

Kakashi nodded as his other two students looked at Naruto in confusion. "Yes, I did Naruto. Thank you for spoiling the surprise." Naruto looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, under his now shoulder length hair.

"Heh, sorry Kakashi-sensei…" he said guiltily.

Hinata looked up at her sensei and father. "What about the Chuunin exams?"

Kyuubi smiled as Kakashi groaned. "We have decided to train you for the upcoming exams, if you decide to take them that is."

Kiba was the first to answer, along with Naruto, both very loud in their answers. "HELL YEAH!"

Hinata giggled at her team mates actions, but before she could answer Kakashi's and Kyuubi's question, a nasally voice interrupted her. "Naru-!" Hinata's ears felt as if they were about to fall off. She turned around as her fears were confirmed. There stood Sakura, wearing very revealing… clothes, if they could even be called that.

She was smiling sultrily at Naruto, waving her arms above her head, trying to get his attention. Naruto shivered when he saw her, green eyes glittering triumphantly when he turned in her direction. Hinata growled lowly in her throat.

Turning back to the two adults, the thirteen year old fox girl said, "Bring it on!" to them as an answer to their question. She then marched over to Sakura, who was at least three inches taller than her. She smirked evilly and whispered something in the Pinkette ears, which caused her to go white, running of in the opposite direction, screaming in dismay.

Hinata walked back to the group, a self-satisfied grin on her face. She smiled sweetly and innocently, which made all the males shiver from the evilness of her. Kyuubi was proud of his daughter though, she managed to gain his grin and eyes from his particular genetic strings.

Everyone decided it was best not to mention what just happened. Kyuubi turned to Hinata and handed her a scroll. Hinata looked at it in confusion as Kyuubi explained what it was. "This is a summoning scroll." He laughed at Hinata's wide eyes. "This particular scroll is one I've used for years. It's called the 'Kindred Scroll' which allows you to summon any animal, half animal and mythological being you wish to use in battle. It has been handed down in my family for generations, and can only be used by the first Kit that I have. So I wanted to check if you would be able to use it." Kyuubi and Hinata walked off to go and train with the summoning scroll, Kyuubi explaining on the way about the amount of chakra needed for the different summons.

Naruto and Kiba watched them go, filled with jealousy at the fact that Hinata was learning how to summon. Kakashi cleared his throat to gain the two boys attention. They turned and saw their sensei holding a scroll as well. "This is also a summoning scroll." Kakashi said lazily. "Although not as amazing as the Kindred Scroll, it goes by the name of the Dog Scroll, allowing the user to summon all kinds of dogs, for whatever reason. I'm not sure if you'll be able to use it Naruto, but I think this one is perfect for Kiba." Kakashi then threw the scroll to the dog user.

Naruto felt left out, and turned to walk away to go and train with his clone jutsu, before he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder. "Hold on Naruto, I still have something for you to work on." He pulled out another scroll and handed it to Naruto. "This scroll contains a very deadly jutsu. It is known as the 'Falling leaves' jutsu. Often mistaken for a Genjutsu, this jutsu allows you to distract you enemy as you use the leaves as blades to slice through your opponent. I'll demonstrate it for you."

Kakashi walked to a nearby training post and made a few hand signs. Ox, Ram, Boar… "Hidden Jutsu: Falling Leaves Jutsu!" as the leaves from a nearby tree flew towards Kakashi to shield him from sight, they twisted and writhed around his body. Kakashi pulled his chakra enhanced leaves close to his body, straightening, hardening and sharpening them to form tiny knives. When he released his chakra, the leaves burst out ward and sliced through the training post. Looking behind him, Kakashi saw Naruto bouncing up and down, holding the scroll in an almost crushing grip. "This was given to me by an old friend… he wants you to learn it."

With that said, Kakashi turned his back to his two male students. "If you need any help, just call out to me." He shouted over his shoulder. Disappearing in a swirl of leaves, Kakashi heard the two boys begin their training.

….…WITH KYUUBI AND HINATA…

Kyuubi had just explained the amount of chakra used in this summoning jutsu and was now giving her some back ground information on it. "This scroll actually originates from the land of Snow." Kyuubi confessed, leading Hinata deeper to their private training spot. "It was designed back then to be able to hold all the tailed beasts, as a way to use them for war, but back fired and only sealed some of the weaker demons that ran amuck in this world. The human who last had this scroll was a cruel and devious man, who wanted complete control over all of the elemental nations, so that he could finally have a nation bigger than that of Snow. Fortunately, our ancestor managed to steal the scroll from the human whilst he was still asleep. However, at the time, he had absolutely no idea how it worked, and thus left it with all of the junk he had stolen over the years. After a few hundred years, when he had grown in both knowledge and strength, he re-found the scroll and opened it, summoning one of the Kindred that was sealed into the scroll. From then on, this scroll has always been in the hands of the Kitsune family."

Hinata looked up at her father in confusion. "But how come it can only be opened by the eldest of the eldest?" she asked.

Kyuubi smiled down at her. "For the same reason that it was given to the eldest Kit of our ancestor. When he had opened it, he didn't know that that would only make it available for his direct line to open it, or more specifically, his eldest child. This has caused quite a few problems in our family, which is why there are not many of us Kitsune in this world." He saw Hinata nod in understanding. They stopped in a small clearing that was near a river.

Kyuubi sat down and motioned for Hinata to do the same. "Hinata… the only problem with learning this scroll is that you have to do it yourself. I can't help you. I hope you understand that." Hinata nodded again and smiled at her father. Kyuubi grinned back and disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving Hinata to try and summon some type of beast out of the scroll.

Hinata looked at her surroundings and sighed. This task wasn't going to be easy. Realizing that nothing would get done if she simply sat around and did nothing, she stood up and moved into the middle of the clearing.

Concentrating on her chakra, Hinata focussed it into the scroll. Biting her thumb to draw out some blood, she called out, "Kuchiyose-no-Jutsu!" and was engulfed in a haze of white smoke. When the smoke had dispersed, the fox girl looked around herself expectantly, only to see that nothing had happened. Her ears and tail drooped as she sighed and sat on the ground.

Suddenly, there was movement behind her. Turning to see what it was, Hinata nearly jumped a foot in the air. Behind her there stood something that resembled an ox, but it's torso was that of a human. It's upper body, particularly the head, and lower half were ox-like, with a long tail coming out behind it.

"You summoned me, mistress?" It said in a gruff voice, snorting slightly.

Hinata's eyes widened, before she grinned and said, "This… is… so… AWESOME!"

-WITH KYUUBI-

The nine-tailed fox was running about, trying to compose his thoughts. _I'm finally going to do it!_ He yelled in his head as he purchased flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop. _I'm finally going to ask Hinako to marry me!_

He quickly made reservations at a fancy restaurant, having to actually threaten the manager before he could make his reservation. He bought a tuxedo, and a bow tie. He looked at the sun to try an tell exactly what time it was. _It's about… five thirty… Ah, Shit! I still need to tell her to get ready and to get ready myself!_ Kyuubi made some hand signs and slammed his palm into the ground, "Kuchiyose-no-Jutsu!" he yelled out desperately.

When the smoke cleared around him, there stood a young male satyr, blinking rapidly in the sunlight. Kyuubi grinned at the kid, gave him a note and told him to give it to Hinako. The little Satyr nodded excitedly and ran in the direction of Kyuubi's home, whilst the Kitsune made his way to the bath house.

Before he made his way inside, he saw a white haired pervert, giggling outside the female section of said bath house. Quickly striding towards him, he yelled out, "Oi, ladies! There's some perv watching outside the bath house!"

He grinned as he walked into the male section of the bath house, hearing the screams and pleas for mercy from the old pervert. Stripping down, he quickly washed himself, dried off, put on his tuxedo and walked out the bath house, slipping the chakra ring into his coat pocket. He noticed that the sun had already gone completely down and made his way to the restaurant.

He waited outside it, whistling merrily, already knowing that Hinata and Hanabi were probably both in bed. Hinata out of exhaustion and Hanabi because of the ninja academy. Hearing footsteps, he looked up and smiled. There stood Hinako, dressed in a short red cocktail dress that reached her knees. The blood red colour enhanced her beautiful pearly eyes and long black hair that was placed in an ornate bun. She was smiling beatifically at Kyuubi.

Said Kitsune held out the flowers to her and led her inside the restaurant, hoping that this would be his lucky day. They made their way towards their table, Hinako was breathless at how beautiful this restaurant was. It was decorated in the traditional Japanese style, with many pictures of lords and Geisha's placed around the room. Kyuubi pulled out her chair for her to sit as a waiter came over with two menus.

She looked at Kyuubi, who was wearing a deep blue tuxedo with a blood red bow tie. She giggled at the sight. The fox grinned at her. "Too much?" he asked sheepishly.

"I think it suits you." Hinako said, trying desperately to hold in her snickering. Kyuubi removed the bow tie and put it in his pocket.

The evening was filled with laughter as both adults talked about this and that. Hinako decided to tell stories from Hinata's childhood, making Kyuubi laugh at his daughters expense. He was grateful that Hinako would tell him these stories, especially after all those years being stuck in the Kit. As compensation, he told stories of what mischief Naruto would get into whenever he was bored.

"…and so there he was, with the Hokage's underwear and bright pink paint, being chased by over twenty ANBU who were trying to get said underwear back before he painted them pink."

Hinako laughed uproariously. When she had calmed down enough she asked, "And? Did he paint them pink?"

"Well… no." Kyuubi said as he grinned secretly. "But let's just say that the Hokage's top ANBU had to take the week off, trying to wash out the paint from their uniforms."

Hinako had tears in her eyes from laughing so much. Wiping the tears away, she smiled warmly. "He and Hinata would make such a cute couple… almost like us."

Kyuubi snorted with laughter. "Yeah… the first time I met you in my human form, you actually fainted."

"And when I woke up, I called you a jerk and a pervert for watching me bathe in front of you so many times. Gosh, to be 18 again…" Hinako smiled at the memory. Holding his hands, she said, "We were quite a pair, huh?"

Silence met her. Kyuubi looked slightly nervous now as he fiddled with something in his pocket. "There's something I want to ask you, Hinako…" Breathing deeply, Kyuubi stood up and faced her, kneeling on the ground.

Hinako's eyes widened, her mouth formed an O shape, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes. Kyuubi pulled out the ring from his pocket and held it up to her. "Will you be my mate? To stay with me for the rest of eternity? To stay young with me and to have Kits with me? To just be by my side forever?"

Hinako leaped out of her chair, throwing her arms around the kneeling Kitsune. "Yes, yes, a thousand times YES!" she said in joy.

Kyuubi grinned and turned to the bar. "Bar man! The next round for whoever drinks is on me! This beautiful woman just agreed to marry me!"

Everyone cheered and celebrated way into the night.

….-….

Me: … CUT! THAT'S A WRAP FOR TODAY FOLKS! READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!

Kyuubi: Hime has decided to hold a question and answer session in the next chapter. Write your question in your review, the date and time, and we'll get to answer whatever you ask about Demon's Daughter!


	25. Chapter 25

Me: Hola all my lovely readers! It's so good to see you all today… you know I was wondering if any of you had anywhere to hide, like… oh I don't know… your attics or basements? Cause that would be really awesome! And-

Kyuubi: *Comes up behind me with evil smile* …

Me: -Ah shit… he's behind me isn't he?

Readers: *Nod*

Me: *Gulps and runs in other direction* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kyuubi: I AM GOING TO KEEL JUU!

Me: REMEMBER THE QUESTION AND ANSWER SESSION!

Sasuke: *Sweat drops* Right! We have a question from notgonnasay09 who asks : As far as pairings for other characters in this story, such as Kiba, Choji, or Kankuro, will you choose to rely more heavily on OC characters for these guys and gals, or will you try to use characters that will already exist? (i.e. Pairing Kiba with Karui, some other female character from the series or an OC character?)

Me: Kiba will most likely fall for an OC, because I've been promising Uzumaki Ricky that we would use our OC who is going to be named Huntress (it will be translated into Japanese… I hope!), but other than that, I doubt there's going to be any more OC's.

Kyuubi: Hime has made you a list of the pairings that might show up in future chapters, beside NaruHina.

ShikaTema

ChoIno

KakaLayla(OC)

KibaHunt(OC)

KyuuHinako(OC)

SasuShira(OC)

NejiTen

LeeKaru(Gay! OC)

KankRinto(Gay! OC)

Gaa?

KinHashuro(OC)

JiraTsu

Akatsuki?(I just put them all in the same category)

ZabuHaku

AsuKure

Gai?

Me: If you have any suggestions and/or comments on the pairings, please tell me?

Naruto: *Pops out of nowhere* Kyuubi-Hime's Witchblood360 does not own me…

Me: *Starts running from Kyuubi holding a battle axe*

…..00000000000000000000000….….

Hinata opened her eyes, blearily blinking from the moonlight streaming into her windows. Looking up, she stared at her ceiling in confusion, wondering what had awoken her from her peaceful sleep. That's when she heard it again, someone was pounding at the front door of her house. Turning towards her alarm clock, she growled in annoyance. _Who in their right minds would wake up at this ungodly time of night!_ She grumbled in her head, seeing that it was five o'clock in the morning.

Pushing her head deeply into her pillows, Hinata tried to ignore the person hammering away contentedly at her door to go back to sleep. Just when she felt her eyes growing heavy, the person started screeching out her name. Flipping her covers off her pajama'd body, Hinata reached for her robe, sitting up and glaring daggers at whoever thought it fit to disturb her sleep.

Walking out of her bedroom, Hinata made her way to the front door, mentally cursing the unfortunate soul on the other side. Slamming said door open, she managed to catch the fist about to knock her on the head and growled out, "_What_, on Kami's green earth, is all the _noise_ for!"

Looking up at who it was, she was surprised to see a panicky Shira standing outside her door, wringing her fingers nervously. Although they had met up previously for a few days at a time to talk about what was presently going on in both their lives, she couldn't remember the blonde girl ever being this afraid.

Staring at her for an explanation as to why she was on her doorstep, Hinata heard Shira swallow audibly. "It's started again." Was all she said. Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly ushered the blonde into her family's house.

Leading her into the living room, Hinata sat Shira down and offered her something to drink. "Coffee." Shira said in a voice that was hoarse from crying. The indigo haired teen nodded and set about to make the coffee.

Coming back into the room, Hinata wasn't surprised to see Shira lying on her side, holding a pillow to her chest, as if it were her lifeline. Sitting next to her, she handed her the coffee, receiving a nod of thanks in return. They sat in silence for a few minutes soaking in the tension of what they were about to speak about.

Hinata decided she would speak first. "What happened?" She asked.

Shira's head snapped in her direction, shadowing her face in a half-darkness from the moonlight, but even so, Hinata could see the dark hand shaped bruises on her face. The blond highlighted girl sipped her coffee some more, sighing contentedly.

Returning her attention back to the ex-Hyuuga. "I was in my house..." she said quietly. Tears pooled in her eyes. "How the Fuck did he get in my house?"she said in anger, wiping at the tears that were slowly sliding down her face.

Hinata held her hands in her own. "Tell me what happened, Shira." She said in a tight and forceful tone.

Shira took a deep breath and recounted what had happened earlier on.

-FLASH BACK!-

_Shira was exhausted from the training and her mission, actually looking forward to being alone in her quiet and lonely house. She couldn't wait to get there, tired from dragging Sasuke's body to the hospital, _twice_, because the stubborn Uchiha just couldn't get it through his thick skull that she wasn't interested in him. _

_She sighed, smiling slightly. She had to admire his determination though, if nothing else. She just really wasn't in the mood for boys and their various shenanigans. She just couldn't see why so many girls were going after Uchiha. He was a pain in the ass and an ass as well. _

_Seeing her house just up ahead, she walked a little faster, looking forward to being alone for the rest of the evening. Hearing footsteps from behind her, she slowed down slightly, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Sighing in exasperation, she called out, "I can hear you Uchiha, stop following in the shadows like some type of stalker and walk beside me if you insist on following me."_

_Hearing no answer, she got pissed, letting go of the little control she had on her irritability. "Listen Uchiha." She growled, "If you don't come out RIGHT NOW I will _ensure_ that you will NEVER be able to revive your clan, UNDERSTAND?"_

_Still not hearing a reply, she turned around to face the annoying prat and give him a piece of her mind. However, she didn't see anything, not even the slight rustle of bushes that would give away the stalker's position. She stayed still, waiting for an attack to occur. Seeing and hearing nothing, she forced herself to relax. _

_She shivered. Something wasn't right… something didn't _feel_ right. Blaming it on paranoia, she strode home, determined not to give into her fear and look behind her. The well-formed thirteen year old unlocked her door, opened it and switched on the light. _

_She stood in the doorway, half a mind to run away from her house, the other half telling her nothing was wrong. She listened to rationality and moved into her house. Slowly walking into the hallway, she chose to remove her shoes but to keep her weapons pouch on her, in case she would need it to defend herself. Still not sensing anything, she moved into her living room carefully scanning everything, seeing if anything had been moved. _

_She looked to the doorway that led upstairs to her bedroom and froze. There was a trail of blood going up the stairs. Since she didn't live with anyone, she didn't think that her 'roommate' could have been hurt in a training accident. Walking backwards, she turned to run from her house, but slammed into a hard male torso. _

_Shira didn't have to look up to know who it was that stood in front of her and immediately tried to get away from him. But the man grabbed her arms, restricting her movement, making her feel vulnerable and weak. She managed to somehow wrench one of her arms from his steely grip and hit him across the face. _

_Reaching down to her weapons pouch, Shira crept her hand inside it and pulled out a kunai. But the man noticed and hit her across the face, making her lose her grip on her weapon. He forced her to look up at him. He was what most girls would consider good looking, with ash blond hair and grey eyes. His full lips were pulled up in an infuriating smirk._

_Shira panicked. She knew who he was, what he was and what he was capable of. She tried to wriggle out of his grip but he had trapped one of her legs between his own. He had her pinned up against her wall, keeping her open to anything he wanted to do to her. The guy leaned in close to her face and sniffed her hair, laying his lips lightly on her neck. Shira was panting, thinking up ways of how to get out of this predicament._

"_I finally found you…" the man whispered in her ear, blowing lightly on it, making her shiver. _

_Shira refused to look at him and simply said, "Hello Takashi." And kneed him straight in the balls. Takashi let go of her, opting instead to cup his family jewels from the pain that exploded in them. Shira took this opportunity and rush out the door, going to the only person who would understand what was going on at this time. She went to see her best friend, Hinata._

….END FLASH BACK!...

Said girl was now holding her crying friend, pissed at the man who had caused her to lose everything she ever had. Turning Shira so that she faced her, Hinata looked straight into her eyes and asked, "Did he follow you? Are you ok? Did you contact him at all since you moved to Konoha? And do you want to stay here for tonight?"

"No, yes, no and yes." Shira answered, still holding the pillow in a death grip.

Hinata smiled at her and motioned for Shira to follow her. They walked upstairs to the sleeping area of the house, where Hinata opened the door to one of the guest rooms. She handed the blond a night shirt and pair of sleeping pants.

After she was done making Shira as comfortable as possible, she walked out of the room. "Night Shira."

"Night Hinata, thanks for letting me stay here."

Hinata quickly checked on Hanabi and was surprised to see that she was still fast asleep. Smiling, Hinata walked into her room and the moment her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

-NEXT MORNING!-

Team seven were in their training ground, trying to learn more on the new scrolls they had gained over two weeks ago. During that time, Hinata had managed to summon at least five different Kindred summons, including her new friend the Ox-demon Arnam, whom she loved to converse battle strategies with. The other four she had managed to summon were, in order, a human-goat hybrid, the lower half the goat bit and the upper half human, with two ram-like horns protruding from his skull and a short beard hanging on his chin, his name was Raman, and he always wanted to dance and sing instead of train. The next kindred she summoned was very strange, having the body of a bird, yet the head and tail of a snake, giving it such an evil look, that she had managed to scare her team mates shitless when she first summoned her, she was called Sebillisk, wise beyond the years that even Kyuubi possessed. After that, she summoned a giant Lion-like being, with the wings of a dragon and the tail of a wolf, called Triton who actually had a playful and hyperactive disposition, but became serious and blood thirsty when in battle. But her absolute favourite was the tiny little mouse with bird wings that was coloured blue and white to match the sky and had purple eyes to match the dusk, she was called Jamie the Fowl mouse who refuses to back down from a fight. She was currently residing in Hinata's jacket.

Kiba had only just managed to summon a dog nin, called Pakkun. Said dog was a small pug with a Konoha head band tied around his head. He sort of reminded the team mate of Kakashi with his lazy disposition, so much so, that they had dubbed him Kakashi II, much to their senseis annoyance. Kiba had also managed to gain complete control over his Feral Rage and Traveling Dog Jutsu's, having gone to greater heights with the two dogs he used for training.

Naruto had now finished training on his Hidden Leaf Jutsu, and was currently sitting under one of the various trees in the training grounds, reading through the two new scrolls Kakashi had given him. One of the scrolls was for a Jutsu called the 'Wind Attack' Jutsu which allowed him to attack his opponent with a large gust of wind, that could be turned into wind blades if necessary, for the exam. The other scroll was a basic chakra exercise, to help him gain more control over his emotions and skills, which would be handy in a battle against an opponent far stronger than him in any area.

As the three were busy with their exercises, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throats. The three teens turned their heads and saw that team eight was standing there, their sensei conversing with Kakashi on the upcoming mission the two of them were to go on. Hinata grinned and made her way over towards Shira, who smirked and pulled her into a hug. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other a few seconds before both smirked and gave each other a hand shake. Kiba and Shikamaru simply nodded at each other in greeting.

Hinata looked up at team eight with curiosity. "Why are guys here? Not that I mind, personally, but just out of curiosity."

Sasuke smirked down at the purple eyed Kitsune female. "We're here because Kurenai-sensei wanted to talk to your sensei about their mission and about the upcoming Chuunin exams. She wants to have a friendly spar between teams, to test out yours and our strength."

Shira nodded to back up her team mates story as Shikamaru sighed and muttered about how 'Troublesome' it all was.

Naruto grinned excitedly, thinking about finally being able to beat Sasuke in a spar. Both teams noticed as his tails swished around his ankles in anticipation. His ears twitched from side to side, taking in all that was around him in excitement. He smirked cockily, trying, and failing, to hide his emotions at the moment. "I hope we get to spar against each other, Uchiha." He said in his rough voice. "'Cause I still owe you a beating from back in the Academy."

Sasuke smirked just as cockily as Naruto, with more than an ounce of arrogance in his tone, replied to the blonde, "You're on, Uzumaki."

They shook each other's hands and their female counter parts just had to roll their eyes at the _typical_ behaviour of the two boys, but smiled secretly. Both teams turned their attention to their senseis as they walked towards them. Kurenai, her dark curls shining and slightly bouncing with her steps, looked at the teams with her crimson eyes and smiled. She quickly explained about the sparring match and set up the rules: No Chakra, no Genjutsu, ninjutsu or kinjutsu, only Taijutsu, winner is decided by which of the two opponents is still standing.

The teenagers nodded their heads, showing that they understood the rules and would abide by them accordingly. Kurenai called out the first two opponents, Shikamaru against Hinata, and shouted out, "Begin!"

Hinata jumped backwards a bit, looking quickly around herself, trying to formulate a plan of action that would insure her victory. Thinking quickly, and trying to cover up her actions, Hinata charged towards Shikamaru, pretending to be completely clueless of his own plans.

Shikamaru blocked the strike Hinata sent to his chin and lazily tried to sweep her legs from under her. But Hinata was too fats and back flipped away from the shadow user, getting ready to perform her next strike. She rushed at the Nara again and faked a lunge to the right, immediately veering to the left and managing to graze his shoulder as her swiftly tried to evade her attack. He jumped away and nodded his head to show that she had managed to hit him.

Turning, Shikamaru kept an eye on Hinata wearily and charged at her with the intention to knock her to the ground. Hinata speedily managed to evade the slightly sloppy punch sent her way by bending backwards and kicked her legs in the boys direction. Shikamaru blocked and sent a downwards kick to the unmoving Fox female. Hinata smirked as she grabbed the Nara's leg and flipped them over, sitting on his back and holding his legs and arms still.

Kakashi looked at Hinata, pride shining in his eyes at the only female on the team. Kurenai called Hinata as the winner and announced the next people who were sparring. "Kiba and Shira, you two are up next… and Kiba, please don't use Akamaru in this fight."

Kiba sighed, nodded and placed the white puppy on the ground. Akamaru whined in protest before trotting over to Hinata and laying on her lap. Hinata smiled down at the small dog, glad to see that he still trusted her and returned her attention to the fight.

Kiba and Shira stood across each other, neither of them wanting to put themselves out in the open, in case of a surprise attack. Deciding to take the risk, Shira rushed the Inuzuka, dashing at him swiftly and pulling her arm back for a punch. Kiba blocked and sent his own punch in her direction. Shira ducked under his arm, managing to get behind him, knocking his feet from under him. Kiba fell to the ground with a thud, the blonde girl sitting on his legs and holding her arms around his neck. Kiba nodded his defeat and made his way back to his team. Hinata smiled at him and handed over Akamaru, who had fallen asleep during the time that he was sparring against Shira.

"Next spar is Sasuke and Naruto…" Kakashi called out, looking at the two boys with his lazy eye. They both smirked at the masked nin and moved into the middle of the training field. They stood in the basic Taijutsu stance and stared at each other intently. _This will be interesting…_ Kakashi though as he called out: "Begin."

Both teens rushed at each other, not giving their opponent any time to come up with a plan of action. Naruto threw a punch at the same time as Sasuke kicked at his legs. Naruto jumped out of the way of the kick as Sasuke bent backwards, managing to evade Naruto's punch by a second. They both quickly regained their balance and charged at each other again. They clashed in a jumble of arms and legs, punching, kicking, scratching and biting at each other. Naruto saw an opening in Sasuke's defence and practically dove for it, grabbing his right leg as it rushed towards him. He pulled it and Sasuke fell to the ground with a crash. He tried to get up, but was stopped when Naruto straddled his waist and pinned his arms by his sides.

Sasuke tried to wrestle himself on top of Naruto, but when the blond male wouldn't budge, he gave in to his defeat. Naruto stood up and offered his hand to Sasuke, which was accepted almost immediately. The blond pulled up his rival and they both made their way to their separate teams. They congratulated Naruto on his victory (With a rematch demand from Sasuke) and decided to go have lunch together at, obviously, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

…..00000000000000000000000000….

Me: *Is hiding behind a building, looking around in search of the foxy menace*That's a wrap up, folks! Please read and review if you wish me to live! I promise to write a chapter on the Chuunin exams if you just-*Hears a rustle in the bushes. Sweats bullets and high tails it outta there*

Kyuubi: *Swings battle axe in my direction* DAMMIT HIME STAY STILL!

Me: Please, REMEMBER THE Q&A SESSION! Oh! And a special thank you to my best friend Bex, who always complains about said ungodly time of night that her boyfriend of one year always calls her at!

Love, Peace and Chocolate!


	26. Chapter 26

Me: Heyo! I'm back and I'm fired up for 2012! I'm incredibly sorry for the late update and I'm extra sorry for not updating on my other story either… *Bows down* Forgive me, please?

Kyuubi: *Sitting in a corner and pouting*

Me: *Looks over at Kyuubi and rolls eyes* I've apologised, when are you gonna stop pouting?

Kyuubi: Never!

Me: *Sweat drops* Moving on… When I mentioned in my last chapter how many pairings there are gonna be in this story, I got lots of reviews concerned about the number of couples, so I'm here to tell you that those are minor pairings. And men, please don't worry, I'm not going to make sex scenes for gays, so cool it. There will only be mentions of the minor pairings when I'm writing about the four main pairings: NaruHina, KibaHuntress, SasuShira, KyuuHinako and of course KakaLayla.

Kyuubi: *Grumbles* even I was worried for her sanity at that moment.

Me: Awwwwn, Kyuu-kun, you of all people should know that I lost my sanity ages ago!

Kyuubi: *Looks towards readers* Help me… please?

Shira: *Rolls eyes* Hime does not own Naruto or anything affiliated to it.

Me: I WILL ONE DAY!

……

"Prepare yourself!"

Purple fox slitted eyes narrowed as the girl ducked from the onslaught of kunai that rained down on her form. Purple ears and tails twitching, she sent a shuriken up to the same tree, biting her thumb in quick succession to the throw.

Performing various hand signs, Hinata slammed her palm to the ground, crying out, "Kuchiyose-no-jutsu: Kindred scroll!" jumping out of the way as a red and black blur flew towards her. Kyuubi rushed at his thirteen year old daughter, striking out at her, trying to land a hit. Hinata effectively blocked most of his strikes, but wasn't able to prevent a few from reaching their targets.

Hearing a noise behind him, Kyuubi jumped up and out of the way of the large axe that nearly cut off his head. He turned towards the creature, smirking when he realised it was the bull demon, he quickly disposed of him by calling upon a Griffon.

While the two beasts were battling each other, he turned his attention to Hinata, who stood in the Hyuuga stance. Kyuubi watched her unsteady hold on the Byakugan, and chuckled. Holding up his hand, he signalled the end of their practice session. Hinata relaxed her Byakugan and slipped out of her stance.

Kyuubi beckoned Hinata to come towards him as the two summons returned to the summoning realm in the scroll. Hinata slowly walked towards him, warily watching his every move. The male Kitsune smirked and gestured impatiently for her to come closer. Smiling, Hinata relaxed and let her guard drop. They were in their usual training spot in the forest, going through some of their ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Kyuubi had been training with Hinata for over a month to try and get her Taijutsu much stronger in preparation of the Chuunin exams.

They both started walking back to their comrades, intent on watching their own practise training session. Naruto and Kiba were currently sparring, Akamaru not far away, relaxing under one of the various shady trees near their training grounds.

Hinata watched her team mates closely, her sharp Kitsune eyes catching each mistake, each miscalculation of a move. She noticed that whenever Naruto was about to make a move, his gold and red tipped ears would twitch in the direction the wind was blowing, as if he were trying to listen to the wind itself. His tails, also gold and red tipped were swaying with excitement, which he could not contain within himself. His determined exotic eyes watched Kiba for any move he made.

Hinata desperately wanted to join in with them, to have a fun sparring free-for-all with her team mates. Looking at her sensei and her father, she saw both of them smile and nod at her, encouraging her to join in. Hinata grinned a tooth smile and rushed at Naruto, catching him off guard.

"Uwah! Hinata-, that's not fair!" The blond Kitsune whined as he too started a small sparring match with the thirteen year old girl. Kiba laughed and launched himself at the two Kitsune, deciding that he had had enough seriousness for today.

The sparring match lasted for about five minutes, before the two males ganged up on Hinata and started tickling her. Hinata squealed, laughing happily with her team mates. Kakashi and Kyuubi smiled at the cute scene before breaking the tickle war up.

"I believe you've all had enough training for today." Kakashi said in his lazy tone, helping Hinata up. All three, four including Akamaru, Genin agreed with Kakashi. "Why don't you three go and spend some time together. Relax and have fun!" with that said, Kakashi turned on his heel and made his way out of the training grounds.

Kyuubi looked down at his team and smiled, ruffling Hinata's hair affectionately, he said, "Well, kits, I'm off. Hinako and I have some preparations we need to go through for the wedding."

The team nodded and waved goodbye as Kyuubi was swallowed up in a swarm of leaves. Of course they knew about the upcoming wedding, and they weren't surprised it was happening so fast, after all, Hiashi was still harassing their family for the return of Hanabi and Hinako. Hinata sighed and turned to her team mates, opening her mouth to ask them what they wanted to do for today. Instead she sweat dropped at the… square rock that was currently creeping up to Naruto.

Naruto and Kiba turned their attention to what Hinata was looking at and both face palmed at what they saw. _Are they really that stupid?_ Naruto growled to himself in annoyance. Kiba was trying hard not to laugh at the situation.

Naruto turned to the poorly disguised… rock and said calmly, "You know nobody is falling for that right? I mean seriously, a square rock? Way to be subtle Konohamaru."

The rock stopped moving and hushed whispering could be heard from inside it. Suddenly, the rock over turned itself and the Hokage's grandson stood there in his hero pose. "Heh, you have a great eye boss! And that's why you're my eternal rival!" the nine year old said as two other nine year olds stood behind him.

There was a little girl with orange hair done up in two very unique pig tails, her eyes were dark but happy and she wore a pink shirt with a brown vest over the top as well as a greenish skirt. She also wore ninja sandals on her feet. The other boy was about the same size as Konohamaru and he had limp brown hair that hung over his forehead, dark grey eyes, he wore glasses and he was also wearing a brown jacket, grey ninja pants and ninja sandals.

Naruto looked at the trio in confusion. "Hey Konohamaru, who are these guys?"

Konohamaru grinned up at his 'boss' as he gestured to the two. "The girl with the orange hair is Moegi and the other guy is called Udon. They're two of my class mates. We decided, since you've got a team, we would start our own team and see which one was better!" the dark haired boy then pointed to himself. "And so coming to my conclusion… MY TEAM IS WAY BETTER THAN YOURS BOSS!"

The older ninja's gaped open mouthed at the audacity of the younger kids before them. Naruto was the first to snap back. "Konohamaru, tour team couldn't see shit if it was in front of them." Naruto said as he quickly pulled his team mates into his sides. "There is no way you could ever beat my team!"

Konohamaru fumed, but before he could retort, Moegi interrupted him. "HEY! We can do just as well as you so… so… so shut up!"

Konohamaru grinned up at Naruto in triumph. Naruto, not to be outdone, said, "OH yeah? How about we settle this little argument with a bit of friendly competition?" Konohamaru hesitated before nodding in agreement. He spat on his hand and held it out to the older boy. "Deal!"

Hinata and Kiba stared at this turn of events in confusion. Konohamaru looked at Naruto's team mates, scowling at Kiba but when he saw Hinata, he blushed cutely. He turned his attention back to the blonde in front of him and said, "How about we also make this a bet. If I win, I get to kiss your girlfriend!"

Hinata and Naruto both spluttered at this. Hinata in outrage that the little brat would even dare suggest what he just did an Naruto at the fact that Hinata had been called his girlfriend. He was blushing though, so it wasn't very believable. Naruto quickly countered with his own bet, "Fine, but if I win, you have to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness for what you just said!"

They both shook hands once again before the stood far apart from one another. They both went through a few hand signs and shouted out: "Sexy-no-Jutsu! Harem/Girl on Girl jutsu!" there was a poof of smoke as the two boys were changed into their different forms. The two girls eye brows twitched as they recognised the jutsu the boys had just performed.

When the teams saw the end result, they all froze in shock. Where Naruto had been standing there was now another Hinata with a dozen or so female versions of Naruto's Kitsune state. But the other Hinata wasn't dressed as the only thing she appeared to have to hide her large assets were a few strategically placed wisps of cloud. The Hinata clone was surrounded by the female Naruto clones and was writhing in ecstasy from who knows what. Hinata growled angrily as her fists clenched. She then turned her attention to Konohamaru and got even more angered.

Konohamaru had changed into two Hinata's who were currently kissing and moaning, their parts hidden more discreetly than Naruto's version. Hinata looked to Moegi who was rushing at Konohamaru to give him a beating. At the same time she noticed that she was running towards Naruto, her fists clenched as she prepared herself to punch Naruto.

"NARUTO/KONOHAMARU YOU BAKA!" The two girls screamed as they both punched the two boys. This effectively disabled the Jutsu and made the two boys turn into themselves again. Naruto had tears streaming from his eyes, same as Konohamaru as they turned to their respective female team mates.

"Hinata-chan/Moegi-chan that !" They both whined. The two girls were still blushing profusely from what they had seen and shouted 'Shut up!' to the two bakas.

Kiba and Udon were currently nose bleeding from what they had seen and were holding up score boards, both containing the number one hundred. Akamaru simply sat there shaking his head at his masters and friends foolishness.

Finally, Naruto and Konohamaru stood up. "Anyway…" Naruto cleared his throat. "Why are you here, Konohamaru. It couldn't be just for that stupid competition." They had both realized the lost, but it didn't matter to either of them.

Konohamaru chuckled and nodded his head in agreement with Naruto's statement. "I actually came here cause grandpa sent Ebisu out on a mission and no one's around to take care of me right now. So I thought we could play a game of ninja!"

Naruto sweat dropped. _A ninja… playing ninja?_

"But if you're too chicken to play with us…" Konohamaru said, drawling a little at the end. Naruto grinned, he was always up for something fun and less challenging and training. Who knows, maybe this will help him with stealth.

"Heh, you're on kid!" and all three non-Genin dashed away from the three Genin and Dog nin who were now chasing them.

All seven of them enjoyed their little game of Ninja, which surprised the older nins greatly. They had memories from their childhood floating in their minds, how innocent they were back then, running around, playing ninja with each other. Hinata particularly remembered when she first started playing with all her friends, how they were all so kind and caring when it came to her, treating her gently. The memory made Hinata smile before concentrating on catching Udon. Team sevens strategy was perfect for catching the other three off guard and making sure they won. This actually did turn out to be more of a training session than she first thought.

That was, until she heard panicked shouts from the children they were chasing. Purple fox slitted eyes met the gaze of her two team mates. They'd been going easy on the younger ninja's and were only using a fifth of their ninja speed, but when they heard the children panicking, they all sped up to at least a third of their regular speed.

They arrived at the commotion in no time and what they saw made them furious. Konohamaru was being held up by his scarf by a strange looking teenager. He wore a black full body robe with a sort of hat that made it look like he had cat ears. His face was painted with strange purple lines over his eyes, nose, mouth and cheeks. He had a large furry thing on his back tied up with bandages.

Next to him stood a blonde haired girl tied up in four pig tails, she was wearing a purple dress with fish net stockings and black fingerless gloves. On her back was a giant fan. Both of them wore head bands from the village hidden in the sand. The three Konoha nin stood frozen for a moment, before quickly making their way to the children.

Hinata and Kiba were both palming at their kunai, Akamaru was growling menacingly and Naruto was staring at the strangers coldly. "Let him go." Naruto said in a dangerously low voice as he continued to stare down his opponents.

The guy with the black clothes looked up from screaming at Konohamaru to Naruto. He snorted and ignored what Naruto said, shaking Konohamaru even more. "Boss! He's hurting me!" Konohamaru whimpered in pain.

The three Konoha Genin growled lowly at the nine year olds cries of pain and Naruto shifted into a fighting stance. "I'm gonna tell you one more time, let go of Konohamaru or suffer the consequences."

"Ugh, c'mon Kankuro, stop messing with the kid already and let him go." The blonde haired girl said as she looked at her brother impatiently.

"But Temari, the brat ran into me. He needs to be taught a lesson!" The boy called Kankuro whined at Temari.

"I don't care if he did or did not run into you, you know Gaara won't care about it either if we show up to the Hokage monument late!" At the sound of Gaara's name, Kankuro dropped Konohamaru back to the floor.

"Che, the kid is just a waste of my time anyway." He said once more.

Konohamaru scrambled back to the others and Hinata and her team relaxed slightly, still on guard if they decided to attack. Hinata was the first to speak.

"What are Sand village nin doing in our village? Identify yourself and state your purpose for attacking our leaders son." Her voice was firm and booked no argument.

Kankuro smirked, looking Hinata up and down, letting out a low whistle of appreciation. Hinata felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight at the look in the other Nins eyes. She glared back at him.

Temari handed Hinata her papers. "Relax, we're here for the Chuunin exams, no need to go all ninja on us now. We have our village passes right here." Hinata looked them over, satisfied she handed them back and relaxed fully. The blonde smirked again. "By the way, my name is Temari-no-Sabaku and this is my brother Kankuro."

Kankuro grunted a greeting. His attention had been drawn to one of the various trees that stood here. He shivered and looked away. "Kankuro… you are a disgrace to our village…" a sinister emotionless voice said.

Everyone looked towards the tree and gaped at what they saw. Hanging upside down by his feet from one of the tree branches stood a young man, no older than 13. He had crimson red hair that was cut short, foamy green eyes with black rings around them. He wore a red robe with black fish net clothing underneath, hidden by the black under garment he wore. There was a creamy sash tied around his body as well as a large brown gourd on his back with various purple markings. But what stood out the most was the Kanji for love that was tattooed to his forehead.

Kankuro chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "H-hey Gaara! W-what are you doing here?"

Gaara looked at his elder brother with emotionless eyes. He turned his attention to the Konoha citizens, eyeing them languidly. The Konoha nins shivered at his emotionless gaze, especially Hinata, who remembered Hiashi's eyes had looked the same way at her.

Turning his attention back to his siblings, Gaara said, "You two are both late for training, if you don't hurry up and get to the training ground I will come back and kill you." With that said, sand enveloped him and he disappeared.

Temari and Kankuro didn't waste any time saying goodbye to the Konoha nin and swiftly walked to their designated training grounds. When they were gone, the Konoha group all let out relieved sighs.

"So…" Naruto said, looking at his group. "You guys wanna go grab some lunch?"

Thinking it best not to think about what had just happened, the rest of the group agreed and made their way to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Hinata was still thinking about the Gaara kid… there was just something… different about him. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Hinata tried to pay attention to the various conversations going on around her, but her thoughts kept straying to the red haired boy. _Just who are you, Gaara?_

…..…..

Me: END OF CHAPTER 26! FINALLY!

Kyuubi: Congratulations… now will you please upload faster?

Me: You try to do my homework that I get during the week, see how much you can write.

Kyuubi: *Shakes head* anyway, please Read and Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Me: Hey guys! Hime here, how are you guys feeling to day? Good, fine, great, amazing, sad, horrible, depressed? I'm sorry if you are, but I feel absolutely TERRIFIC!

Kyuubi: Hime, it's not nice to be sarcastic to our reviewers.

Me: I'm not! I am actually really, really happy!

Kyuubi: care to share?

Me: MY BEST FRIEND WAS ACCEPTED INTO THE SCHOOL SHE REALLY WANTED TO GO TO! CONGRATS BEX FOR GETTING A SPACE IN GLAMORGAN UNIVERSITY IN THE UK! AND THE BOOK IN WHICH MY POEM 'CLIPPED WINGS' IS PUBLISHED IN IS FINALLY HERE! WHOOP!

Kyuubi: *Grins* and any reviewers out there who have their birthdays coming up, tell us in your reviews! We really want to have a Demon's Daughter special where we celebrate our reviewer's birthdays!

Me: That's right! We really sincerely want to sing happy Birthday to all of you; the whole of the Demon's Daughter cast would like to congratulate all of you.

Kyuubi: So please review and maybe you'll get your own special space in Demon's Daughter.

Me: *chuckles evilly* you all also have the option of daring your favourite character, couple and sensei into doing anything you want them to do! Have fun!

Kyuubi: Unfortunately, Hime does not own Naruto.

Me: Doesn't mean I can't write about it though!

…9999999999999999999….999999999999999999…..

There were only a few things Naruto Uzumaki was truly afraid of. Among his top five were mobs, drunks, bullies, death and of course the worlds Ramen running out. But standing in front of the giant building he had only imagined in his worst nightmares, Naruto decided that he should add one more thing to the list. Exams.

The blonde shinobi detested tests with the very fibre of his body and just wished he would never have to face them again. However, that was impossible due to the fact that the first part of the Chuunin exam was a written test. If it had been sparring matches against an S-rank missing Nin, Naruto would have run towards his enemy and proceeded to beat the crap outta 'em. If a test that included writing came in his direction, Naruto would run in the other direction of said test, screaming bloody murder.

The only thing, or rather things that kept him from doing so, were his two team mates and one dog who were dragging him towards the pits of Hell. When they came to his apartment, they had been overly cheerful, causing a suspicious Naruto to eye them warily. They walked around his apartment, Hinata asking what he would like for breakfast and Kiba and Akamaru saying they would choose his clothing for today. With the way they were acting, Naruto didn't feel like joining the Chuunin exams had been such a smart idea.

After a lovely breakfast and a warm relaxing shower, Naruto changed and then confronted his team mates over their happy-go-lucky mood. They of course denied immediately that they were in a good mood and proceeded to drag him out of his house, stating they had to get to the building where the first Chuunin exam would be held.

Then he heard from Kakashi that it was a written exam. The very thought sent chills up his spin as he tried to claw his way back to his apartment.

"I don't wanna do the exam anymore!" Naruto screamed as anime tears gushed from his beautiful blue red eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you've been training for the Chuunin exams for over a month now. Don't you think you're over reacting a little?" Hinata tried to reason with him, exasperation in her tone.

"HELL NO! THAT PLACE IS A DEATH TRAP! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" The blonde screamed in return.

"Although I agree with Naruto that a written exam is the worst possible place any ninja could be, I still think Hinata is right." Kiba butted in, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"THE HELL KIBA? YOU'VE ALWAYS HATED TESTS JUST LIKE ME!" Naruto screeched once again.

Hinata sighed as her two male team mates bickered, showing the guards at the building entrance that they were here to take the test, before dragging the _both _inside the place. Akamaru whined as Hinata looked at the piece of paper she had received from Kakashi before saying goodbye to family members for however long it took for them to pass this test. _Room 302_… the ex-Hyuuga thought to herself, seeing the door to the room looming up in front of them.

She wasn't surprised to see Sasuke and his team standing there, watching another Genin team trying to get passed the two Chuunins standing in front of the door. Walking up to their comrades, Hinata kept dragging the now bickering duo.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She waved lazily, letting go of her team mates, both of them bumping their heads on the ground.

Shira looked amused as she pointed towards the two on the ground. "What's up with them?"

Hinata groaned. "Don't ask." She then pointed to what had interested her in the first place. Shira was trying to suppress her laughter as Sasuke desperately tried to keep up his straight face. Shikamaru simply sighed at the two morons on the floor, muttering a quiet 'Troublesome'.

Shira became serious as she too returned her attention to the desperate Genin team before them. "When we arrived here, they were already doing this. The Chuunin proctors won't let them through, something about this not being the exam room."

"We were just about to leave actually, and try our luck somewhere else." Shikamaru drawled lazily, stretching his arms and yawning. "What a drag…"

Sasuke seemed annoyed at his team mates antics and was about to tell him so, when an unexpected punch flew at him from his left. Quickly he jumped out of the way, landing safely on his feet, but had to jump away once again as the same hand came down to punch him again. Sasuke grabbed the wrist and faced the person who was seriously starting to tick him off.

In front of him stood a boy, not more than a year older than him. The teenager had black hair shaped in a bowl cut, round black eyes and thick eye brows that were more noticeable than his outfit. It consisted of a green spandex body suit, orange leg warmers, blue ninja sandals and his arms had been bandaged. He also wore a leaf headband tied around his waist. He was staring at Sasuke with a determined expression on his face.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha, are you not?" The bowl haired teen looked at him.

Sasuke could feel his blood boiling. _He simply attacked me without even checking if it was me?_ "What's it to you?" He growled out, glaring at the spandex wearing idiot in front of him.

Said idiot grinned widely. "Then I've got the right person! The flames of youth are with me today!" as he said this he struck a… good guy pose.

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation. _He's an even bigger idiot than Naruto_. He thought as he tried to keep his anger in check. "What is your problem with me?" He decided to ask, teeth clenched.

In all seriousness the bowl cut boy said, "I wish to fight you. Prepare yourself!"

Sasuke stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes and promptly burst out laughing (AN: Sasuke is OC… deal with it!). He stopped and simply brushed off the other, starting to make his way to the staircase. "I don't have time for weaklings like you. Go and find someone else to bother."

Sasuke didn't notice the older boy speeding towards him and making a leap kick. "Do not underestimate me! I am Rock Lee of Team Gai, and I will defeat you Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke barely managed to dodge the oncoming attack, slipping slightly to the side had been a wise move. His eyes were wide as he looked at Lee, impressed with how fast the other boy was. _He is obviously a worthy opponent… _Sasuke thought to himself.

Lee didn't give Sasuke any time to prepare himself. Landing back on his feet, he quickly dashed towards the amazed Gennin and hit him with an upper cut to the chin. Sasuke flew up into the air, temporarily winded, but this gave Lee enough time to swiftly bring a downwards kick to the Uchiha's spine.

Sasuke's and Naruto's teams watched in amazement as Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a second before returning to their regular black colours.

Lee was about to spin kick the Uchiha away from him when a restraining hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to face the person behind him in a defensive stance but relaxed when his dark eyes met with slate grey pupil-less ones.

"Lee, you must calm down. You are only embarrassing us and yourself." The male Hyuuga said in an emotionless voice.

Lee laughed goofily, a big grin covering his face. "You are right Neji; I merely wished to test my strength against a genius of the Uchiha clan."

"Lee! There you are! Neji and I have been looking all over for you!" Both boys turned to face their female team mate, a girl with chocolate coloured hair done up in two traditional Chinese buns. She wore a pink Chinese styled dress with ninja pants and sandals underneath.

She jogged over to them and started pulling them with her in the direction of the staircase. "If you guys keep walking so slowly, we're never gonna make it in time for the exam!"

"B-but… Tenten!" Lee whined as he was dragged away by both his team mates.

The hallway was silent for a few moments, before the other six Gennins (All thoroughly disturbed by what they had just witnessed) decided unanimously to go up to the actual exam room before they were locked out.

-000000000000000000000-

Me: I am so sorry if this is really short, but I don't really have any time since I have exams and everything. I promise I will update a lot during the summer holidays when I'm not studying for Food and Nutrition!

Kyuubi: Please read and review guys!


	28. AN!

Hey GUYS! Sorry for the super late update, and also for the fact that this isn't a new 'chapter' but I really wanted to let you guys know that I am currently taking a Hiatus on DD and Interdimensional Love because this is like my last year of school and I really need to concentrate on my exams and all that pish, so please forgive me! Also, I promise that after I am done with my exams you guys will be getting chapters galore!

Lastly, I've lately been getting some requests from various people who want to use my stories for making up like little mini fanfics and art and all I have to say is GO AHEAD! In fact, I would love it if you guys did fanart and fanfiction of my stories!

I love you all!

Hime-chan.


End file.
